Detras de una mascara esta mi amor
by Monnyca Malfoy
Summary: En un baile de antifaces Hermione se dara cuenta de su verdadero amor, un beso bastara para que quede flechada nuevamente y descubrira que si es quien siempre soño. Penuntimo Capitulo. Cap. 20; Mañana es el Gran día.
1. Cap1 Regresando nuevamente

Capitulo 1 Regresando nuevamente

Un chico alto, con un rebelde pelo negro azabache, ojos como esmeralda , lentes y una cicatriz en forma de rayo llegaba a la estación de trenes para terminar su séptimo y ultimo año en Hogwarts, en compañía de su pelirrojo amigo y su inteligente amiga, Ron y Hermione, los mejores amigos del niño que vivió llegaban juntos caminando hacia el, teniendo una platica civilizada, algo no muy común entre ellos. El niño que vivió no se había dado cuenta de sus amigos, hasta que su amiga hablo:

-hola Harry, dijo su amiga de pelo café y ojos como miel

-Hermione! Grito el azabache con mucha felicidad, abrazándola y levantándola unos centímetros del suelo

-Bajame Harry ahora! Decía la castaña entre risas, Harry la bajo y luego saludo a Ron

-Harry! Como as estado?, dijo su pelirrojo amigo abrazándolo dándole palmadas en su espalda

-Pues ni bien ni mal, mis vacaciones fueron iguales a las de siempre

-pues si, contesto su amiga con seriedad

-y a ti Herms, como te fue en tus vacaciones?

-Pues fui Italia con mis padres, pues iban a ir a una conferencia y decidí acompañarlos, ya sabes, como son dentistas

-Oh! Y comiste pasta no? Pregunto Ron

-Tu nunca dejas de pensar en comida verdad Ron?, le dijo Harry entre risas mientras Hermione se reía a carcajadas, porque Ron se ponía rojo como su cabello

-Si sigues comiendo te vas a poner obeso comadreja, y tendría que llamarte el obeso Weasley, dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras, obviamente el príncipe de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy

-Cállate Malfoy! Dijo el azabache

-Oh! Y aquí tenemos al huérfano de Potter, y tu madre Potter?, oh, golpe bajo, la serpiente decía esto mientras se daba un puñetazo muy mal actuado en su estomago

-Lárgate hurón, dijo el pelirrojo, rojo de ira

-Tu y cuantos mas? Dijo Malfoy

-Yo, dijo Harry, y ellos, dijo señalando a Hermione y a Ron, mientras sacaban sus varitas

-Jajaja, carcajeo Malfoy, -la comadreja, la ratón de biblioteca y el cara rajada, me dan pena, dijo Malfoy

-Si, lárgate, no te atreverías a un duelo con nosotros, por miedo... dijo la castaña

-No Granger, estas equivocada, dijo el rubio mirándola directo a los ojos, no voy a caer a tu nivel, después de haber dicho eso, se fue elegantemente levantando la mano en señal irónicamente de despedida,

-Oh! Cuanto lo odio, dijo Ron

-Harry, estas bien?, pregunto su amiga

-Si Herms, le contesto con una fingida sonrisa que, su mejor amiga, no paso por alto

Ya que habían subido al tren que los llevaría a Hogwarts, buscaron un compartimiento, para dejar a Harry, pues sus amigos tendrían que ir al compartimiento de prefectos.

-Harry, nosostros tenemos que ir al compartimiento de prefectos, estarás bien aquí?

-Si Herms, por que debería estar mal? Dijo el azabache irónicamente, pues la ¨conversación ¨ con Malfoy no fue muy tranquila

-Por nada Harry! Solo decía, dijo su amiga y un silencio corto pero incomodo se sintió entre el trío, ellos no estaban muy tranquilos, estaban tensos, las contestaciones de Malfoy llegaron al limite, dejando al descubierto a un Harry tenso, triste, enojado, serio, muchas palabras podrían describir como se sentía el chico de la cicatriz en forma de rayo, pero el no lo decía, pero se notaba, en como hablaba y miraba.

-Bueno Harry, te dejamos, nos vemos al rato, dijo su pelirrojo mejor amigo rompiendo el silencio.

-Ok, se limito a contestar

Ya fuera del compartimiento:

-Harry esta muy mal, Ron, como alegrarlo?

-Lo se Herms, los comentarios del hurón le cayeron como anillo al dedo, dijo el chico irónicamente

-Que? Potty esta triste verdad? Pobre Potty.. decía Malfoy en tono de burla, mientras Pansy, los gorilas de Crabbe y Goyle, y Zabinni reían a carcajadas, aunque este ultimo reía falsamente, pues estaba mas ocupado viendo a Hermione con un poco de lujuria, -_oh! Esta Granger, esta mas buena que nada_- pensaba Blase Zabinni, pues la castaña había crecido ya no era esa niña de antes, había crecido, tenia mas curvas, era mas alta, y se arreglaba mas usando mejor ropa y maquillaje.

-Cállate Huroncito! hablo la castaña llena de enojo, eso a ti que no? O es que te gusta Malfoy? Pues yo tengo entendido que si preguntas por alguien o lo molestas es que te gusta no? Dijo la chica de ojos miel con bastante tranquilidad y elegancia, levantando su cara mirando a los 5 como si fueran basura

-Mejor cierra la boca! No digas estupideces Granger! No sabes con quien te metes, oíste!, y se fue con su tropa entrando al compartimiento de enfrente

-Oh Hermione! Me encanto eso cuando le dijiste al hurón que era maricon, dijo el pelirrojo carcajeándose pero al mismo tiempo abrazándola

-Hay Ron! Pues estuvo bien no? Dijo la castaña ruborizada

-Claro que si Herms, claro que si

Cuando llegaron a el castillo, todos venían mejor;

-Hermione, vienes hablando de los extasis como si fueran mañana, ya relájate, decía un pelirrojo

- Ron! Pues falta poco, hay que preparase con tiempo no un día antes, o descaradamente ese mismo día

-Para ti viene siendo pronto desde primer curso, murmuro el pelirrojo

-Te escuche Ron...

-Rayos!

-Oh! Ginny, donde as estado? Dijo la castaña, después de terminar su platica con Ron

-Pues veras, no los encontré en el tren y me fui con Luna Lovegood

-SILENCIO! Fue lo que se escucho para que los murmullos acabaran y en eso Dumbledore empezó a hablar- hoy iniciamos nuevamente otro curso, para unos es el primero para otros es el ultimo, no importa el grado donde estén, todos son importantes, bueno les doy la bienvenida, a los alumnos y profesores, a todos. Iniciemos con la selección.

La selección estuvo aburrida, bueno normal, como las de siempre, la mayoría fue a Hufflepuff, unos cuantos a Ravenclaw, como 15 a Slytherin y un poco mas a Gryffindor. Después de ya terminada la selección, fue la cena y después fueron a la sala comun de Gryffindor, ya ahí:

-la mayoria se fue a hufflepuff, menciono la pelirroja hermana de Ron

-si es verdad dijo la castaña

-bueno Herms, como les fue en el tren?, pues escuche a Parkinson decirle a otra chica de Slytherin que Malfoy se había peleado con Harry

-pues mal Gin, pues el huroncito menciono a su madre

-oh! Es un maldito,

-lo se, pero ya no hablemos de eso que hay viene Harry y Ron

-ok

-hola chicas, dijo el pelinegro

-hola, contestaron las leonas al mismo tiempo

-hola, se limito a decir Ron

-bueno chicos, nosotras ya nos vamos a dormir

-ha si? Dijo la inocente de Ginny

-si Ginny, si!

-oh es cierto, tengo mucho sueño

-hasta mañana, dijo la castaña

-hasta mañana.. contestaron los chicos

Ya que las chicas habían subido a su cuarto..

-no crees que estaban raras Harry?

-Mm.. mujeres?

-Yo creo que por eso...

-Oye Ginny..

-Sii Herms?

-Se que es raro lo que te voy a decir, mas por lo que paso en el tren con lo de Harry, pero es que..

-Es que que?

-Cuando me pelie con Malfoy..

-TE PELEASTE CON MALFOY??!!

-Ginny despístale no?

-Esta bien pero como te peleaste?,

-si en pocas palabras le dije que era maricon

-Oh! Granger, me hubiera gustado oír eso, dijo su amiga pelirroja sonriéndole

-Hay Ginny,

-Bueno que notaste raro?

-pues me fije que nunca me dijo sangre sucia, ni impura ni nada por el estilo y se me hizo extraño solo me decía Granger

-Es extraño, no es que me guste que te diga así, pero no es su estilo, por decirlo así

-Pues si, y cuando nos peleamos siempre me miro a los ojos, pero no demostraba nada, aunque voy a dejar de pensar en eso por lo de Harry

-Oye herms, tal vez puede ser porque le gustas

-GINNY!!

-Que?!

-No digas tonterías y eso no lo creo, a lo mejor es una táctica de...

-Amor?

-No!Una táctica de tu ya sabes quien

-Puede ser, mejor ni te involucres con el no crees?

-Esta bien es lo mejor

-Buenas noches Herms!

-Buenas noches Ginny

En el cuarto de las serpientes ...

-Malfoy, todavía sigues obsesionado con tu ya sabes?, hablo Zabinni rompiendo el silencio en la recamara del príncipe de Slytherin

-no se, dijo el príncipe de las serpientes con simpleza en su voz

-yo creo que si

-por que lo dices?

-Simple, nunca le dijiste, sangre su..

-No le digas así!!!

-Esta bien, bueno nunca la insultaste y cuando la veías a los ojos no había odio! Si quieres que nadie se de cuenta finge finge finge!

-Como quieres que la mire con odio!! Si yo ... tu sabes que siento hombre!

-Yo solo te aviso que Granger tal vez se dio cuenta de eso

-No lo creo, ya vez como me contesto

-Jajajajaj es cierto!!

-Cállate Blaise

-Bueno, perdón! Solo fijate muy bien que le dices ok?

-No necesito que me ordenes, pero lo haré solo porque yo quiero, no porque tu me dices

-Si Malfoy

Las serpientes se durmieron después de rato de tétrico silencio, Blaise tratando de olvidar las curvas de Granger, por su bien, porque Draco si se entera le lanzaba un avada kedavra y Malfoy soñando en su princesa de los leones, Hermione Granger.


	2. cap2 La ¿pesadilla? y la noticia

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a nuestra querida J.K.Rowling D

_**Capitulo 2 La promesa, la noticia y la pesadilla**_

La mañana llego pronto, los rayos del sol despertaban a cada gryffindor, slytherin, hufflepuuff y ravenclaw. Iniciaban hoy las clases, el primer día de clases.

Hermione se levanto como todos los días escolares, se duchó y se vistió con el uniforme, se soltó su pelo y con una pócima anti-esponjado logro acomodarlo para que luciera, era su primer día de clases y quería verse bien. Se puso rubor y gloss para remarcar sus facciones ya arreglada salió de su cuarto algo aturdida por la pelea entre Parvaty y Lavender –_como es posible que peleen por un lápiz labial- _pensó la castaña lanzando un bufido

-hola! Hermione!

-hola chicos¿qué hacen tan temprano?

-decidimos levantarnos temprano por ser el primer día de clases, dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa en su rostro

-eso si que es extraño dijo la castaña riéndose

-oye la intención es –bostezo el pelirrojo- lo que cuenta no?

-Si sobre todo cuando bostezan, creo que fue un gran sacrifico

-Tal vez Hemy, dijieron al unísono los leones

-Yo creo que si, oigan ¿Que clase nos toca primero chicos?

-Mmmmmmm... no recuerdo Herms, contesto el niño que vivió

-Encantamientos, con hufflepuff, dijo el pelirrojo

-Bueno no esta tan mal, es con hufflepuff

-Es cierto no quiero estar con Slytherin, no nos tocan clases junto con las serpientes verdad? Preguntó el azabache con ruego en su voz

-Deja que cheque Ron, oye Ron tu como sabes los horarios porque antes tu ni en cuenta?

-Siempre me tienes que subestimar verdad?

-No, pero es extraño

-Mm.. es cierto, es que ahora que soy prefecto pues siempre veo el horario Hermy

-Ok, hombre del horario, dijo la castaña con una sonrisa

-Oyee! Dijo el pelirrojo quejándose pero sin molestarse

-Que? Tu sabes el horario, así que dinos nos toca clase con las serpientes

-Lastimamente si

-Chin! A que horas? Pregunto el azabache entrando nuevamente a la conversación

-No recuerdo, pero nos toca con herbologia y con pociones

-Ok, dijo el azabache

-Aunque no dejemos que nos arruinen el día ok?

-Si, yo Ron Bilius Weasley lo prometo, prometo no enojarme con el hurón

-Y tu Harry?

-Intentare, prometo INTENTAR, yo Harry James Potter no enojarme con el hurón

-Y yo Hermione Jane Granger, prometo no enojarme con el hurón

-Muy bien ahora si no es mucha molestia podríamos ir a desayunar?

-Si Ron vamos, contesto la castaña con una gran sonrisa

En el Gran Salón..

-oye Harry pásame jugo de calabaza y también esas tartas de limos y esa de chocolate y también ese pudín si?

-ten Ron

-que nunca vas a dejar de comer, menciono la castaña

-es que tengo que nutrir estos músculos

-pues ten cuidado porque crezca otra cosa

-oyee

-solo digo la verdad

-pff! y tu si no comes te vas a desnutrir demas

-aaaaaah! Yo solo como lo que necesito no demas

-soy Hermione- decia el pelirrojo en todo de burla- y ...

-Ron y Hermione cállense dejen comer en paz, dijo el azabache

Un bufido se escucho de parte de Hermione y Ron la miro de reojo con una tarta en la boca

- preggon hessjjmss

-pide perdón cuando tragues la comida Ron

-perdón , dijo en un susurro

-esta bien contesto la castaña también en un susurro

-otra vez peleando Haarry? Dijo sentándose aun lado del pelinegro una chica pelirroja, Ginny Weasley señalando con la mirada a Ron y a Hermione

-si

-mmm... su problema

-de hecho

Entre todos los murmullos que se escuchaban en el gran salon se escucho uno muy particular, una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

-Que tenemos aquí, 2 pobretones, un huérfano y una ratona

-Recuerden lo que prometieron ok? Dijo la castaña en un susurro –Que quieres Malfoy? Oh ya se! quieres ver a Harry no es cierto?, la castaña dijo eso mientras pateaba la pierna del que creyó ser Harry

-Ough! Dijo la pelirroja en un susurro, pues tenia que despistarle pues al decir la castaña ¨Harry¨ la patada no era para ella, así que al instante pateo a Harry, se le acerco al oído y le dijo en un susurro que ni ella entendió

-no digas nada ok?

-Ok, dijo el en un susurro

-Oh! Granger ya no sabes que otra cosa decir? Siempre con lo mismo

-Es que es real no? Es verdad nunca lo negaste? Dijo la castaña con simpleza mientras en comía un pedazo de tarta de chocolate. Ron no aguantaba la risa, Ginny igual, Neville, los gemelos y otros gryffindor no entendían, unos si captaron las indirectas de la leona y se aguantaban la risa y los alumnos cerca de la mesa de los leones también reían pues si entendieron lo que Granger le decía, todo iba bien, bueno no se salia de control, hasta que un niño de Ravenclaw grito: -Malfoy de verdad eres guey?- todos los alumnos de todo el Gran comedor empezaron a carcajear, todos menos los slytherin y las fans de Malfoy

- ese niño si que es inteligente no? Dijo Ron

-Es que es ravenclaw!! Le dijo Ginny a Ron

-No te preocupes Harry, es que como eres tan famoso que hasta le gustaste a Malfoy! Dijo para rematar Ginny dándole un codazo a Harry guiñándole el ojo

-Inga, de limito a decir el pelinegro

-Oh! Granger, esta me la pagas, dijo el rey de slytherin agarrando el brazo de Hermione levantándola de su asiento

-Suéltame, se limito a decir la castaña

-No dijo el príncipe de las serpientes

-Por que?

-...

-por que??!!

-...

-porqee!!

-Porque te amo – y la beso

-Imbecil! Dijieron Ron y Harry al unísono, los slytherin estaban rojos de ira y vergüenza todos los demas estaban con la boca abierta en un silencio terrible, lo unico que se escucho fue un golpe y ...

-ARRRRRGGGGG!!

-Draco que tienes? Pregunto un preocupado Zabinni pues el grito del slytherin lo despertó

-fue una pesadilla no es cierto? Si lo fue, se contesto el mismo

-que soñaste con un dementor o que? Nunca te había escuchado gritar así desde 3 grado

-cállate Zabinni, dijo este de mal humor

-que humor!

-Es que soñé con Granger

-Y eso para ti es malo o que no que te gusta?

-Pues si pero soñé que enfrente de todos yo le decia te amo

-QUEEEE!! MI DRAQUIN ENAMORADO DE ESA IMPURA!!!

-Noo Pansyy que asco!! Contesto Draco justificándose

-Oh! Que bien

-como Pansy, como pudiera que nuestro Draco estuviera enamorado de Granger, ella es una sangresucia y no es de su altura, ni muerto verdad Malfoy?

-Que asco, que estúpida pregunta no crees Pansy? Ella una sangresucia y yo un slytherin, nunca la amaría, pensar en ella me da asco, jamás lo vuelvas a decir, y ahora sal de mi habitación! Draco dijo eso con una seguridad, pero cada palabra lo hería, el si la quería el problema aquí es que ella no. Pansy salió de la recamara y Malfoy se recostó en su cama

-Oh! Hermano, te salió tan real eso

-Pues fue lo que me salió, claro que no era la verdad Zabinni, yo amo a Granger

-Pues ten cuidado con eso no?

-Mmmmmmmm...

-Seria una deshonra que todos se enteraran que la amas Malfoy, ten cuidado

-No soy idiota Zabinni, nadie lo sabe mas que tu, y ojala tu no digas nada

-No te preocupes por mi, tu sabes que yo no digo nada, somos como hermanos. Preocupate por Pansy que escucho algo eso significa

-Parkinson es una tonta, le dije que no y ella me creyó

-Eso significa que esta al pendiente de ti Malfoy, y puede enterarse de tu ya sabes que

-Esta bien Zabinni, estaré atento

-Mas te vale

-No me ordenes

-Uuuh que humor, bueno hermano voy a bajar te espero abajo

-Si hombre

Después de unos minutos, como media hora, bajo el príncipe de las serpientes y junto con sus gorilas, Zabinni y la odiosa de Parkinson salieron de su sala comun y llegaron al gran comedor, claro esta que el líder de slytherin dio una mirada hacia la mesa enemiga y vio a su castaña hablando con sus, como el llamaba, sus guaruras, luego desvió su mirada y se sentó junto con Zabinni y al otro lado de el Pansy, y enfrente, Crabbe y Goyle.

En la mesa de los leones

-bueno empezamos con hufflepuff, no esta tan mal no creen chicos?

-Es verdad, contestó el azabache

-Bueno silencio porque parece que Dumbledore va hablar, dijo la castaña callando a los gryffindor que tenia cerca

-Muy buenos días tengan, hoy inician los clases y les deseo mucha suerte, bueno y tambien les tengo un aviso, que se que a muchos les va a gustar. El viernes habrá un baile de bienvenida para todos, el unico requisito es traer su antifaz y estar ventidos de gala. El miercoles podran ir a Hogsmade para hacer sus compras y el viernes no va haber clases pora preparar el gran salon. Bueno seguid comiendo para empezar la primera hora de clases.

Muchos murmullos se escucharon, todos de felicidad, pues un baile con todo lo de Voldemort, (N/A: si dije el nombre y que!? jeje) era extraño, pero todos se alegraron...

-Oh! Un baile Hermy! Tenemos que hacer muchas compras no?

-Obio Ginny obio!

-Mujeres! Dijo el azabache

-siempre, contestaron las leonas al unísono

-yo creo que si, contesto el pelirrojo

Mientras los 4 leones hablaban, una serpiente pensaba -_mi oportunidad para acercarme a Granger sin que sepa quien soy-_

Holaa! Pues se me habia pasado decirles que en mi historia Dumbledore no esta muerto no quería matarloxD.

pues ojala les valla gustando, porque cada vez se pone mas interesante..

dejen reviews! Por faaa!!No importa de que sean, si les gusta ,si no les gusta ,sugerencias, dudas, ustedes solo díganme aunque sea solo para saludarme equis, solo déjenme muchos! Si?

Muchas gracias a mis 2 primeros lectores/lectoras: KerlyKrum y popblack, muchas gracias, me alegraron mi dia D

Bueno me despido

Que pasen un muy lindo año 2008

Cuídense

Besos

Att. MooniiCa MaaLfoy !!

actualizare pronto, lo prometo


	3. Cap3 Sospechas y nuevos sentimientos

**disclaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling :)**

Capitulo 3 Sospechas y nuevos sentimientos

Después del desayuno en el Gran Salón, iniciaron las clases. Al trío de oro les tocaba clase de encantamientos con los hufflepuff, fue una clase aburrida, bueno normal, pues le dieron repaso a encantamientos simples, y nadie, bueno la mayoría, nadie batalló. Después de eso les tocó clase de transformaciones con los Ravenclaw y vieron pura teoría para transformar cosas grandes a pequeñas.

-muy bien chicos-dijo la profesora Mcgonagal- en la siguiente clase les diré que es de tarea, pues como recordaran tenemos otra al rato; nos vemos después, pueden salir

-oh! La clase estuvo aburrida

-hay Ron todas las clases para ti son aburridas, menciono la castaña

-tal vez, se te hizo aburrida porque era teoría, agregó el azabache

-aquí lo malo es que si tu no comprendes la teoría, no podrás hacer la transformación con objetos reales, le recalco la castaña a su amigo de ojos azules

-Herms tiene razón Ron

-tal vez pero, en la siguiente clase veremos ya la practica?, pregunto Ron

-Si, dijo la castaña con simpleza

-que! Pero no lo dijo, no seas mentirosa

-yo no soy mentirosa Ron!, contestó la chica de pelo castaño algo molesta

-verdad Harry que no dijo nada? Pregunto Ron algo esperanzado

-siento decirlo, pero Herms tiene razón

-Ron, será mejor que te disculpes con Hermione

-Lo siento Herms

-Esta bien Ron

-Así que no estas molesta verdad?, pregunto con una sonrisa

-Mm..

-Si?, volvió a preguntar alegremente

-Poquito

-Oh! Herms que quieres que haga para que me perdones?

-Mmmmm...ya se! –dijo la castaña con una voz ¿maléfica? Si maléfica, pues a la chica se le había ocurrido una idea genial

-Tu me ayudaras hacer mis compras el miércoles

-Que?!, contesto un histérico Ron- no Herms!

-Jajajjajajaja, -se escucho una carcajada de parte de Harry

-Oh! Harry no te burles de Ron, porque tu también me ayudaras, a mi y a Ginny

-Pero por que?!

-Por culpa de Ron

-Y nosotras les ayudaremos a ustedes,- se escucho decir eso por parte de una pelirroja

-Viéndolo así, tal vez Ron si nos convenga acompañarlas no crees?, menciono su amigo de lentes, dándole un codazo

-Pues si, viéndolo así

-Ron!- Dijeron las leonas al unísono

-Esta bien, iremos con ustedes chicas

-Sii de compras el miércoles!, dijo Ginny

-Si será lindo, bueno Ginny aquí te dejamos pues nos toca clase de pociones, y creo que tu vas a Herbología no?, menciono Hermione

-Si, dijo la pelirroja algo aburrida,

-Con quien te toca la clase?

-Con Ravenclaw

-Ok, dijo la castaña

-Y a ustedes pociones?

-Hombre del horario..

-Si Herms, dijo el pelirrojo

-Hombre del que?, menciono algo confundida la pelirroja, pero sin quitar esa típica sonrisa burlona de los Weasley

-Hombre del horario, es que Ron se sabe el horario de memoria y yo le digo así, dijo la castaña con cara de inocente

-Ok Herms, eso si que es raro

-Hayy Ginny, mientras el no se queje...

-Nos toca con... con Slytherin

-No! Se escucho la voz de Harry

-Si Potter, tendrás que ver mi cara esta clase,

-Cállate Malfoy, dijo el pelirrojo

-A mi no me calles comadreja

-Yo te callo cuando se me de la gana entiendes

-No me des ordenes Weasley

-Ron déjalo si?, dijo la castaña en tono se suplica

-No Herms, el tendrá su merecido, dijo entrando a la pelea el chico de la cicatriz

-Recuerden lo que prometieron chicos! Dijo una suplicante Hermione tomando los brazos de sus amigos

-Solo por ti Herms, ok?, dijo el pelirrojo

-Si, solo vayámonos ok? Dijo la castaña – vamonos- fue lo único que se escucho de parte de la castaña pues luego entraron al el salón de pociones, dejando a un Malfoy estático, pues no se esperaba esa reacción de Potter Y Ron, y mucho menos de la castaña de sus sueños, como ellos podia obedecerla.

-Uuh! Malfoy, tu leona te cambio,

-callate Zabinni

-solo pretendia alegrarte tantito, pues tu cara es como un muerto

-es que Blaise, es extraño, Granger les dijo algo y se fueron, tan simple, me dejaron hablando solo

-¿estas enojado con Granger o con el pobretón y Potter?

-¿cómo puedo estar enojado con Granger?

-Pues te ves enojado y te pregunto pues con quien

-Ya no quiero escucharte ok?, con esto Draco entro al salón en seguida de su amigo, como siempre Malfoy entro con su típica y arrogante sonrisa y vio a SU castaña sentada entre Potter y Weasley-_como siempre se puede sentar cerca de ellos 2, yo valgo mas que ellos, me debe de poner atención_- murmuro el rubio

-Si dejas de hablar solo, harías un gran favor al mundo, dijo el moreno amigo de Malfoy, le dijo un burlo Blaise

-Calla Zabinni, eso no me pone feliz

-Oye Herms, dijo un pelirrojo

-Si Ron

-Lo que te voy a decir es extraño pero creo que es importante

-Que es?

-No se si te as fijado pero Malfoy no te ha dicho.. bueno no ha dicho ningún comentario malo sobre ti- decía un apenado Ron, pues no quería decirle a su amiga sangre sucia ni impura ni nada-

-No me ha dicho sangre suci..

-Eso Herms, no lo tienes que decir, dijo el niño que vivio con una sonrisa

-Bueno, Malfoy no te ha dicho nada y es extraño

-Es cierto Ron, ya que lo mencionas tienes razón- dijo Harry dándole la razón a su amigo

-Fíjense chicos, que yo ya lo había notado y se lo había comentado a Ginny y pensamos que puede ser alguna táctica sobre ustedes ya sabes quien para acercase a ti ,Harry

-Puede ser Harry, tienes que tener cuidado

-Tambien hay otra opción, dijo Harry con voz maléfica

-Cual Harry? Le pregunto un curioso Ron

-Que a Malfoy le guste Hermione

-Quee!!, dijo una desconcertada Hermione, nunca se le había ocurrido que a Harry se le hubiera ocurrido esa idea- eso es absurdo-

-Es cierto Harry, dijo Ron con una sonrisa

-Pero es que puede ser una opción, dijo Harry en tono burlón, pues Hermione se había ruborizado- _te ves tan linda Hermy, cuando te ruborizas_-pensó su amigo con la cicatriz- en que estas pensando Harry?- Dijo una voz de su conciencia-ella es tu amiga no te puede gustar-_pero es tan linda- _no Potter entiende, son amigos, a-m-i-g-o-s.

-Te pasa algo Harry?, pregunto la castaña, viéndolo extrañada, pues tenia cara de atontado

-Eeeh, no nada Herms, pero ten cuidado con el hurón ok?

-Si Harry no te preocupes

-Harry tiene razon cuidate, si?

-Si Ron es tan lindo cuando se preocupan por mi, dijo la castaña rodeando con sus brazos, los cuellos de sus amigos. Claro esta que cierto rubio veía esa escena con cierto tocuqe de enojo y... celos

-Como puede estar con ellos y no con migo?, dijo un furioso y celoso Malfoy

-Celoso Malfoy?

-Callate Blaise, como puedo estar celoso, eso es una idea estúpida

-Será porque ellos son sus amigos Malfoy, le dijo Zabinni

-Y si me acerco a ella diciendo que soy su amigo? Le pregunto un esperanzado Malfoy a su amigo

-Malfoy que estas demente ! te creera loco, como 5 años imedio que la odias y en tu séptimo año decides ser su amigo

-Es cierto. Entonces haré mi plan que ya había pensado y tu me ayudaras ..

-Y cual es tu PLAN? Dijo Zabinni dando sarcasmo a la ultima palabra

-La curiosidad, querido Blaise, mato al gato

-Y yo matare a una serpiente,

-Oh! Blaise Hermano, mi plan es grandioso

-Ah si, entonces cual es?

En eso entro Snape, como siempre azotando las puertas al entrar, haciendo que todos se asuste o sorprendan.

**hOLAA, pues aqui subiendo cap**. ...

Malfoy esta celoso?, 

a Harry le gusta Hermione?, 

cual es el plan de Malfoy?

muchas preguntas, que tal vez sean contestadas en el proximo capitulo, jejeje les dejoo con la duda...

muchas gracias por sus reviews sis me alegran, aunque son poquitos y pues ojala que para cuando actualize haigan mas

Saludos a mis primeros lectores:

popblack , kerlykrum ,mLgM.MalFoyGrAnGer , elisabetweasley , darkred-sun y cata

**DEJENME REVIEWS PARA SABER QUE TENGO LECTORES!**

porque luego me pongo a penzar, si no me dejan reviews muchas personas es que tengo pokitos lectores y digoo noo!! xD

aunque sea solo para saludarme, felicitarme, quejarse, sugerirme o decirme actualiza pronto, o no me gusta, ustedes solo dejenme muchas si? asi sabre que tengo lectores  
agradesco a mis 6 lectores o lectoras, muchas gracias a ustedes!! me hace feliz tener lectores que me dicen, actualiza ya o me gusta mucho, muchas gracias, soy feliz por ustedesxD

este capitulo es un poco corto, los demas los habia hechos un poco mas largos, pero quise dejarlos en suspenso jojo!xD

tratare de actualizar pronto, intentare hacer un cap mañana para subirlo el lunes o el martes, aunque no es seguro porque inicio las clases y pues tareas, trabajos y ustedes creeran, me falta algo de tarea de vacaciones jejeje muy mal que me falte, pero por eso me tengo que poner hacerla ahorita y si no la acabo pues mañana en la mañana :)

booenoo con esto me despido, cuidense mucho, mucha suerte en todo lo que hagan y sigan leyendo mi fic, como quiera cheken el lunes aver si ya actualice:)

baaee!! baaee!!


	4. Cap 4 ¿Zabinni y Granger?

Disclaimer: Todos estos maravillosos personajes y lugares son propiedad de nuestra querida escritora J. K. Rowling

Cap. 4. ¿Zabinni y Granger?

Después de que Snape entró fue directo al frente y dijo

-daremos un repaso de varias pociones, haré equipos de 2 personas de diferente casa, un gryffindor y un slytherin, así que mientras hago los pares quiero que guarden silencio

-es una tontería, dijo Ron, -como juntar a los enemigos

-es Snape, todo para bajarnos puntos, dijo Harry

-bueno chicos silencio, no queremos que nos bajen puntos

-Genial Blaise, si tengo suerte tal vez me pongan con Granger, dijo Draco

-Pues pide, le contesto Zabinni- y cuando me diras cual es tu plan?

-Espera Zabinni, ahora te digo, mi plan es...

-Muy bien diré las parejas: Pansy Parkinson con Ron Weasley-rayos- dijo este ultimo a sus amigos- me toco con la comadreja- dijo la primera a su amiga Keyla mientras ella se tapaba la boca simulando que se reía- Keyla Wodggerson con Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter con Blaise Zabinni- mi infierno comienza- dijo el niño de la cicatriz a su castaña amiga sacándole una sonrisa-, Draco Malfoy con ...Hermione Granger- esta puso cara de sorpresa mientras Draco pensaba –_Genial, alguien escucho mis suplicas_- y así dijo muchas mas parejas y después de haber terminado nadie dijo nada, porque nuestro querido profesor Snape pudo parejas disparejas, a nadie le gusto su pareja eso era seguro solo hubo alguien que no pensaba eso, Draco Malfoy

-Ah! –dijo el amargado profesor rompiendo el silencio que habia en ese escalofriante salon- se me olvidaba decir que estas parejas las utilizaran todo lo que resta del año,-murmullos de quejas se escucharon- o hasta que yo lo diga, si es necesario agrandar los equipos las parejas deberán escoger con quien mas harán su trabajo, en este caso quiero que busquen 2 parejas con las cuales hagan equipo, siendo que cada equipo constara de 6 personas, comiencen ahora!

-Mira Malfoy,- dijo una castaña- que te parece si hacemos equipo con Harry y con Ron, al cabo ellos son parejas de Parkinson y de Zabinni¿qué te parece Malfoy?

-Granger muy buena idea, vamos con ellos- después de esto le dio el paso dejando a una Hermione confundida, -_como Malfoy me puede tratar así, tan bien, tal vez Harry tiene razón y le gusto_- pensó ruborizándose

-Si- se limito a decir la castaña un poco apenada por lo que pensaba

-Harry, dijo la castaña a su azabache amigo, Malfoy y yo, haremos equipo con ustedes, dijo esto mirando a Harry y después mirando a Zabinni algo extrañada porque el tampoco la había ofendido

-No hay problemas, verdad Blaise?, dijo el rubio rompiendo el silencio

-Claro que no, dijo el moreno amigo del rubio

-Muy bien entonces vamos por Ron no creen?, dijo Harry

-Si Harry, yo te acompaño, llevándose del brazo al niño de la cicatriz, mientras iban hacia el pelirrojo...

-Draco, alguien escucho tus suplicas, dijo Zabinni dándole un codazo en el brazo a su amigo rubio

-Si, Blaise, si

-Bueno solo te aviso, despístale, tampoco le vas a decir: Granger, te amo-pero alguien escucho eso, y fue nada mas y nada menos que la castaña. Que ya venia con Ron, Harry y por atrás Pansy Parkinson Los 4 chicos se quedaron estáticos, al haber escuchado salir de los labios de Zabinni, ¨ Granger te amo ¨, claro estos solo oyeron el final de la oración no el principio, pues si lo hubieran escuchado se hubieran enterado de que Draco anda tras Hermione. Ron y Harry estaban estáticos, congelados, no creían haber escuchando lo que escucharon.Las 2 slytherin no se habían dado cuenta, solo habían pasado segundos hasta que ...

-cof- cof- tosió Parkinson , las 2 serpientes todavía de espaldas se miraron con ojos que mostraban nerviosismo y luego se voltearon y vieron a los 4 chicos viéndolos, Ron con cara de sorpresa, Harry viéndolos con ¿enojo, Hermione ruborizada solo de las mejillas apretando la muñeca de Harry, pues por la sorpresa se la tomo y Pansy viéndolos con la boca abierta, pues no se la creía, era a Zabinni quien le gustaba Hermione no a Draco, por eso una parte de ella se sentía alivianada

-Granger yo... se limito a decir Blaise muy nervioso –_como Granger escucho lo que dije, yo ni la quiero_- pensaba desesperado

-Lo que Blaise quiere decir es que... que, decía Draco tartamudeando

-No hay nada que decir, dijo la castaña mirando hacia el piso con incomodidad

-Iniciamos?, dijo Harry tomando la mano de su amigo – Herms, Ron y yo iremos con Snape

-Potter, todos tenemos que ir, somos EQUIPO si?

-Eeh.. si claro vamos

Ya en el escritorio de Snape dijeron sus nombres y ya formado el equipo, como muy equipo fueron a el pupitre donde se sentaba el trío de leones. Claro que era un ambiente tenso muy tenso

-mejor nos juntamos en la biblioteca no creen, dijo Harry, pues había un silencio incomodo

-si es lo mejor, dijo Zabinni

-estoy de acuerdo, dijo Parkinson

-yo también, dijo Ron

-y yo dijo Hermione

-y también yo, dijo Draco

-muy bien, hoy en la biblioteca a las 6:30 – 7:00

-genial, dijo Malfoy pero ya con su tono arrogante en eso toco el timbre y Snape los dejo salir. Inmediatamente los leones salieron enseguida de la leona, que iba casi corriendo con sorpresa, nerviosismo y confusión y también ¿emoción? Dejando a 3 serpientes sorprendidas

-bueno chicos, dijo Parkinson,- yo pronto me contaran eso de Granger- y con una sonrisa se fue de ahí

-Soy un estúpido, soy un estúpido,yo y mi bocota- venía diciendo un nervioso y tenso Blaise y detrás de el venia Draco, también muy preocupado

-Zabinni, ya olvidalo

-Tu callate, todo fue tu culpa

-Mi culpa?

-Si, tuya, porque si no fuera porque a ti te gusta no te hubiera dado ese consejo que ha arruinado mi vida

-No es para tanto

-Granger, cree que la amo y no es verdad!!!!!!!

-Hermano, tranquilo, ya veras todo se arreglara

-Como que se va arreglar! Que le vas a decir: Blaise no te quier..

-Ya mejor callate, porque tu solito haces entender cosas que no

-Mira Malfoy no es mi culpa que hayan llegado cuando terminaba de decirte lo que te dije

-Lo se, pero tengo un plan

-Otro plan? Dijo con fastidio el moreno

-Si otro, y creo que cierta morena nos ayudara...

Holaa chicos!

Aquí otro capitulo, demasiado sin subir pero aquí lo tienen creo yo que este esta muy padre, puesto que tal vez se rian o hasta esten emocionadas

¿quién sera esa morena que ayudara a Draco y a Blaise? Ni se lo imaginan, o tal vez si xD

¿qué pasara en la bibliotecas?, 3 leones y 3 serpientes, pensando algo y diciendo otro

sorpresas y mas en el proximo cap

estoy super happy porque cuando subí el cap anterior tenia solamente 6 reviews y ahora tengo 14!! Sisis mas de la mitad jeje ojala reciban mas y mas y mas :D

bueno pronto subire cap, el viernes lo hare y lo subire el sabado, mañana no porque no voy a estar

cuídense

**dejen reviews, mas reviews mas lectores**

**fic con reviews fic feliz xD**

baae!


	5. Cap5 ¿Celoso de Alexander Striitons?

Cap.5

Cuando la castaña doblo la esquina, empezó a caminar con tranquilidad, respirando rápidamente, pues el pasillo del salón de Pociones era largo y se habia cansado, segundos después sus amigos, Harry y Ron la alcanzaron..

-Herms... ah , ya...ya ... no... no corras asi ...si?, dijo un cansado Ron también respirando muy rápidamente

-si Herms por favor, ya ... ya no, dijo su amigo azabache

.-perdon... chicos, pero ... la situación.. era incomoda... contesto esta

-si lo se, lo que dijo Zabiinni no me la creo, es sorprendente, dijo Ron

-tal vez, no le gustas a Malfoy pero si a Zabinni y Malfoy te trata bien por Zabinni no crees? Pregunto su azabache amigo

-Pues lastimamante si, dijo la castaña

-Pobre de ti, una serpiente enamorada de ti, es extraño y mas porque Zabinni a andado con muchas, dijo el pelirrojo

-Como quiera no le hagas mucha confianza si Herms? Le rogó el niño que vivió

-No te preocupes Harry, yo no siento nada por el

- y quien es la morena que nos va ayudar Malfoy? Pregunto un esperanzado y confundido Blaise

-pues nada mas y nada menos que...

-hola chicos! Dijo una serpiente que se rodeo con sus brazos los cuellos de sus amigos

-Pansy Parkinson

-que!?

-yo que? Dijo una confundida Pansy

-tu Pansy nos ayudaras

-a que?

-Pronto lo sabrás querida Pansy

-Si Draquito, yo te ayudare

-Cof-cof, tosio falsamente Blaise

- bueno en realidad, al que ayudaras es a nuestro querido Blaise.. dijo Draco

-enserio? Pregunto una dudosa Pansy

-Si, algun problema? Pregunto Draco con algo de enojo en su voz

-Claro que no, los 2 son mis amigos

-Bueno nos vemos al rato Parkinson, y yo te digo en que nos ayudaras si?, pregunto Draco, o mas bien fue una orden

-Ok, nos vemos luego y se fue con otras Slytherin

-Y cual es tu famoso plan Draco?

-Que mi leona se de cuenta que tu no la quieres

-Y Pansy que tiene que ver?

-Se muy bien que Pansy te atrae, se conocen desde hace tiempo y no lo niegues ok? Te estoy haciendo un favor y ese favor nos conviene a los 2

-Pues no puedo negar que Pansy esta muy guapa, pero ella no siente mas que amistad por mi

-Mi plan los va acercar mas y mas y mas, y pum! Atracción!

-Y ...

-Te tengo que explicar con detalles

-Si porque no entiendo a que quieres llegar

-Hay Zabinni

-Maldito Draco! Dime, dijo un Blaise desesperado con una gran sonrisa, el y Draco son amigos desde hacia mucho tiempo, y confiaba en el, el era un muy buen amigo para el, pues le tenia mucha confianza..

-Mira, Pansy esta en nuestro equipo en Pociones cierto?

-Cierto

-Y va a ir a la reunión de al rato, cierto?

-Cierto...

-Hermione te vera con Pansy, muy cerca y pensara que fue una broma o algo así y no creerá mas que tu la quieres si

-Genial plan Malfoy

-Mis ideas son grandes Zabinni, no lo dudes...

-Bueno todavía nos queda tiempo para ir a la sala comun, dijo Harry Potter a sus amigos

-O, Al Gran comedor a comer, dijo Ron

-Si quieren ustedes vallan, yo iré a buscar a Ginny, pues debe estar en la sala comun

-Segura Herms? Dijo Harry

-Si Harry no te preocupes, dijo esta con una sonrisa sincera,- acompaña a Rona comer

-Oye! Dijo quejándose su pelirrojo amigo

-Pues es la verdad, vas a comer- dijo la castaña viendo a Ron- ni modo que a dormir- y rió

-Es cierto Ron

-Pues si, pero.. pero

-Vallan, si? al rato nos vemos, dijo la chica dando media vuelta y se fue directo a la sala común de los leones. Iba caminando por un pasillo con 1 libro en la mano y una mochila en su hombro, y al dar vuelta al pasillo choco

-Aaah! Grito la castaña por el golpe pues callo de espaldas y el chico con el cual choco tambien hizo lo mismo

-Lo siento, dijo el chico, el cual Hermione no había identificado, pues no conocía esa voz, esa persona era desconocida para ella, la chica le dirigió la mirada y dijo...

-No hay problema, fue mi culpa no estaba poniendo atención- y fue cuando se dio cuenta de cómo era, era un chico de pelo negro oscuro y ojos celestes como el cielo, de tez blanca, era alto y se veía fuerte, el chico al verla todavía en el piso, inmediata mente se agacho y le ayudo a pararse y le entrego su libro

-No también fue mi culpa, tampoco estaba poniendo atención , dijo el chico de ojos celestiales estrechándole la mano- soy Alexander Striittons , soy de Ravenclaw

-Yo soy Hermione Granger mucho gusto, dijo la castaña todavía perdida en los ojos de Alexander,- yo soy Gryffindor, dijo esta también estrechándole la mano

-Oh! Con que eres una leona, dijo este

-Si y tu una aguila no' dijo esta con una sonrisa

-Creo que he escuchado de ti

-Encerio?, dijo esta un poco confundida

-Si,

-Y que has escuchado? – dijo la chica viéndolo a los ojos, con una sonrisa sexy -_oh! Por Merlín, estoy coqueteando_- pensó ruborizándose por su pregunta

-Que eres la bruja mas inteligente, deberías estar con los ravenclaw, nosotros buscamos chicas tan lindas e inteligentes como tu, dijo este chico enseñándole una sonrisa seductora y mirándola a los ojos y Hermione si que le gustaba, le gustaba ver esos ojos celestes

-Muchas gracias por el cumplido

-Denada, dijo el chico de la misma manera, mirándola a los ojos,

-Debo ser un grosero ya te atrase mucho, estas ocupada?

-No, no te preocupes solo iba a mi sala común

-bueno si quieres te puedo acompañar

-Si, claro!- ya iban caminando y al doblar al esquina iban caminando lejos de ellos Blaise y Draco y vieron una escena que no les gusto mucho..

-Y en que grado vas?

-En el séptimo y tu Alexander?

-Dime Alex, es mas corto

-Ok- dijo ella sonriéndole- y tu?

-También en mi séptimo curso, aunque es extraño, te ves mas joven para estar en 7, al decir esto la castaña se ruborizo un poco las mejillas, claro este Draco no dejo pasar por alto, se estaba muriendo de celos, celos dañinos, el pobre de Draco estaba rojo de la furia, viendo aquella escena desde que doblo la esquina pero para su suerte o no, Hermione no se daba cuenta todavía, iba atontada viendo los ojos del chico de pelos negros como la noche

-Gracias, dijo tímidamente- oye..

-Si?

-No olvidalo..

-No anda dilo...

-Esta bien, es que..

-Si?

-Tienes muy lindos ojos, dijo ella ¿coqueteando? Si! Coqueteando, la que llamaban come libros iba caminando junto a uno de los chicos mas guapo seguramente de Hogwarts y todas la chicas que pasaban por el pasillo los veian con celos y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que las serpientes que no quería ver en ese momento venían en dirección contraria a ella , no vio a Draco rojo de furia y celos, solo vio a Zabinni y se ruborizo mas de lo que estaba..

-Muchas gracias, Hermy,

-De nada, pero es la verdad- a Draco y ella los separaban 3 metros- tu tienes- 2 metros- lindos- 1 metro- ojos- lo había rozando, hombro con hombro se habían rozando, Draco escucho cada palabra que salió de la boca de SU castaña, cada palabra fue un puñado de mil espadas en su corazón, mientras que la serpiente sentía celos, la castaña al rozarlo sintió algo en su estomago -_¿mariposas? No lo creo, Malfoy haciéndome sentir eso no no y NO!_- pensó y así siguieron caminando hasta llegar casi a la sala común de la leona

-Bueno aquí te dejo Herms, no querras que luego escuche tu contraseña y entre a tu sala comun leoncita , no crees?

-Claro, aunque ese no seria problema, a cualquier leona le gustaría verte ahí –_oh! Oh! Estaba coqueteándole- _pensó

-Bueno muchas gracias

-Y porque? Dijo la castaña confundida

-Por poder hablar contigo en este rato

-Tambien gracias,

-De nada linda, bueno me marcho- el chico le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue

-Oh! Por Merlín dijo esta

-Querida! Tienes suerte, ese chico si que es lindo, dijo el cuadro de la señora gorda y la castaña solo se limito a sonreírle y decirle atontadamente- si verdad- después de haber dicho la contraseña entro.. mientras tanto dos serpientes iban platicando

-Celoso Malfoy?

-No Zabinni, dijo el rubio arrastrando las palabras con enojo en su voz

-Olvidalo Draco

-Maldito chico de Ravenclaw, lo conoces?

-No

-Pronto sabré quien es, no quiero que se acerque a MI Hermione

-No seas celoso Malfoy! Solo estaban hablando!

-Ella le dijo: lindos ojos!!!! Como quieres que este!! Le estaba coqueteando! Co.-que-tean-do

-Si lo se! No estoy sordo,

La castaña entro a la sala común con cara de sonsa, iba pensando en el chico de Ravenclaw, cuando iba subiendo las escaleras se encontró a su amiga pelirroja

-Ginny, tengo que hablar contigo, dijo la castaña sonriéndole cono tonta

-Que te paso? Dijo esta dándole un codazo

-Te cuento en el dormitorio

-Subamos! Dijo la pelirrojo con muchos ánimos

Ya en el dormitorio:

-me paso al tan lindo

-y que es?! Dime!

-Conoci a un chico, dijo la castaña sonriéndole como tonta

-Ya lo sabia, dijo la pelirroja, tu cara es de enamorada

-Hay Ginny! Dijo la castaña ruborizándose demasiado

-Bueno, cuenta dime! Dime!, dijo Ginny desesperadamente curiosa

-Yo iba caminando por ahí y choque con Alexander Striitons

-Oh! Por Merlín! Esta hermoso, es uno de los chicos mas guapos de Hogwarts, sin contar a Malfoy que esta super guapo, a Harry, a mi hermano y a Zabinni

-Ni me hables de las serpientes! Dijo la castaña tambien ruboriandose

-Pero por que! No puedes negar que están súper guapos

-Es que Ginevra, eso es otra cosa que tengo que contarte

-Haber dime lo que paso con Malfoy y Zabinni y luego me cuentas lo de Alex si?

-Ok, es que en clase pociones Snape nos puso en parejas para siempre y adivina con quien me toco

-Con quien? Dijo una curiosa Ginny

-Con Malfoy

-Uuy! Suertudota

-Hay Ginny! Y bueno toque con el y fue extraño nunca me insulto

-Es porque le gusta es obvio...

-Tambie fue lo que me dijieron los chicos, pero no es asi

-Entonces como es?

-Mira deja te cuento todo... y bueno tambien hicimos equipo con Harry, Ron. Zabinni y Parkinson, y todo iba bien hasta que Harry, Ron, Parkinson y yo escuchamos decir a Zabinni que...

-Que dijo!! Dijo Ginny gritando de emocion

-No te emociones, no es nada lindo... dijo la castaña

-Bueno no me regañes, pero que dijo?

-¨ Granger, te amo¨ fue lo que dijo Ginnyy!!

-Entonces Draco te trata bien por Zabinni! – la pelirrojo grito de emocion-

-Si Ginny! Y luego al rato nos vamos a juntar todos para hacer equipo y no quiero verlo Ginny, no podria, con solo miraralo me pongo nerviosa

-Que complicado, pero que paso con Alexander?! Dijo la pelirrojo emocionada

-Bueno, pues chocamos nos presentamos y me acompaño para acá y le iba coqueteando Ginny!

-Que!

-Si! Como lo oyes iba coqueteando con el, el me dijo que esta muy joven, me dijo inteligente y que era muy linda y yo le dije, tienes unos lindos ojos, porque eran lindos¿si sabes de que color son?

-CELESTES! Dijeron las 2 al unísono

-Son celestes y yo embobada viéndolo- dijo terminando de contarle a su amiga-

-Ya tienes a 2 chicos guapos en tu mano, picarona!

-Ginny!

-Es la verdad,

-Oye cambiando de tema, que horas son?

-Son las 4:30, a que horas tienen su reunión?

-A las 6:30

-Bueno me tengo que ir, tengo clase

-Bueno vete, luego nos vemos ok? Y me cuentas que sucedió

-Si

-Oye Ron...

-Si Harry, dijo Ron cuando pudo tragar el pastelillo que tenia en la boca

-Tu que piensas sobre Hermione?

-Que es una buena amiga y tambien una confidente, y es muy linda como persona

-Por que la pregunta?

-Es que creo que me gusta, o no se Ron, estoy confundido, he pensado que Hermione es muy linda

-Pensé que te gustaba mi hermana

-Te lo voy a decir Ron, yo quiero a tu hermana, pero pienso que Herms es muy linda

-A lo mejor, tu piensas que Hermy es guapa y eso es normal, porque es la verdad, es muy guapa, pero quieres Ginny

-Puede ser

-Mira desconfundete si? No quiero que mi hermana sufra

-No te preocupes Ron es lo que menos quiero

-No pienses que estoy enojado, solo es protección de hermanos, si?

-No Ron nunca pense eso, peo tengo que desconfundirme, pero es extraño 7 años conociendo Herms y hasta ahora me llego a la cabeza que podria gustarme

-Mira vamos por ella a la sala comun, vamos a clase de transformaciones y luego a la biblioteca pro la reunión de pociones

-Si

-Te acompaño abajo Herms?

-Si Ginnny porfa

-Los chicos no han llegado

-Es cierto

-Bueno te acompaño a esperarlos

-Ok

En eso atravesaron la puerta Ron y Harry

-hola chicas, dijo Ron con su sonrisa de siempre

-hola! Dijo Herms

-hola Harry! Hola Ron!, dijo Ginny

-hola! Dijo Harry

-oye Herms, tenemos clase de transformaciones, dijo Harry

-si, ya vamonos- dijo la castaña- Ginny al rato venimos

-si, suerte! Dijo Ginny a su amiga guiñandole el ojos

-si la necesitare

-la clase de transformaciones fue como siempre practicaron asiendo cosas grandes a pequeñas

-de tarea quiero un pergamino sobre la clase, pueden salir

-ya es hora de ir a la biblioteca con las serpientes, dijo Ron

- si, lastimamente si, dijo Herms

- nos vamos? pregunto Harry

- yo creo que si, dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

Cuando llegaron a la puerte de la biblioteca, Hermione checo la hora, ya eran las 6:30

- nuestro infierno empieza dijo la castaña a sus amigos sacandoles una sonrisa sincera

- lo se, dijo Ron

Las serpientes venian caminando hacia ellos, cuando llegaron hubo un silencio incomodo, Draco quedo enfrente de Harry, Hermione de Zabinni y Ron de Pansy

.Draco le susurro algo al oido - no olvides el plan Parkinson- le susurro - no lo olvidare Draco- le contesto la morena

FLASH BACK!

- Parkinson recuerdas, lo que paso en la clase pociones? pregunto Malfoy a la morena

- exactamente que? dijo la morena con fastidio, pues pasaron muchas cosas

- lo que dijo Blaise

- ah! si

- bueno lo que dijo es mentira

- y a mi que? pregunto la pelinegra falasamente molesta

- yo se que sientes algo por mi buen amigo Blaise, no es cierto?

- tal vez, contesto disimulando poco interes

-bueno conmigo no tienes que finjir, yo lo se, bueno lo que quiero que hagas es que te comportes melosa en la reunion de pociones que tenemos con Potti, el pobreton y la - les costo decirlo- sangre sucia

- y para que?

-para que la impura no piense que Blaise siente algo por ella, es asqueroso que ella lo piense y Blaise no quiere perder su estatus por esa

- mi esta bien, tambien me combiene, pero¿por que dijo eso?

- por que apostamos que no se atreveria a decirlo, y desgraciadamente la impura de Granger escucho, y peor aun sus amigos, Potii y Wezel escucharon

- oh! pobre de Blaisito!, ayudare, y Blaise ya sabe?

-si

FIN DE FLASH BACK !

El silencio fue incomodo, solo se observaron, fue un silencio de segundos pero para cada chico fue eterno, hasta que alguien decidio rompero el terrible y tenso silencio...

hola! aqui un capitulo, mas largo que los demas, pero fue extraño me salio DEMASIADA inspiracion jeje

solo recibi un review mas, que horror! les juro que casi lloro, cuando me doy cuenta que de 14 subi a 15 !!! ojala se apiaden de mi y me dejen reviews, porque se que lo leen y no dejan, dejen, aunque solo digan suerte o algo no importa dejenmee:)

oh! Granger coqueteando, suertuda, un chico blANCO DE PELO NEGRO Y OJOS CELESTES ES sorprendente jeje

que pasara en esa reunion, jojo!

muchas dudas,, mas sorpresas en el prox. cap

**DEJEN REVIEWS !!**

ADIOS!


	6. Cap6 Ataques de celos

Cap. 6 Ataques de celos

El silencio fue incomodo, solo se observaron, fue un silencio de segundos pero para cada chico fue eterno, hasta que alguien decidió romper el terrible y tenso silencio...

-Entramos, dijo Draco Malfoy

-Claro, contesto Parkinson, Draco dio paso a Pansy y luego miro a Hermione y esta decido avanzar, claro con los nervios de punta, pues sentía las miradas de Malfoy y Zabinni sobre ella, por parte de Draco porque había sentido algo extraño cuando lo rozo por accidente cuando iba caminando con Alex y por Zabinni porque ella sabia que el moreno sentía algo por ella: amor y se sentía extraña: como una serpiente que la había insultado la quería, a ella una a la que llamaban sangre sucia y porque sentía algo extraño en su estomago cada vez que veía a Malfoy, a ese niño que la había ofendido por su sangre y también había ofendido a sus 2 mejores amigos, Hermione se sentía confusa y luego aparte de eso conoce a un chico lindo de Ravenclaw que le atraía, ella aseguraba que no era amor, solo le gustaba y realmente no lo sabia, su corazón estaba confundido muy confundido. La castaña entro a la biblioteca enseguida de Zabinni, Ron, Harry y Draco, inmediatamente la castaña fue asentarse en una mesa cerca de la sección de Pociones seguida de Pansy que no sabia ni donde se podía sentar pues ella no acostumbraba ir a la biblioteca, Parkinso se sentó a un lado de ella y Zabinni aprovecho esto y se sentó a un lado de la morena para hacer cumplir su plan, Draco se sentó enfrente de la leona y Ron a un lado de Draco y Harry a un lado del pelirrojo.. hubo un silencio de minutos, nadie rompía ese silencio terrible hasta que Granger hablo

-Si queremos sacar buena calificación en Pociones debemos llevarnos bien no creen?

-Tienes razón Granger, aunque me duele admitirlo, dijo Parkinson

-Y que propones? Dijo el rubio

-Que siquiera en estas reuniones nos comportáramos bien, nada de insultos ni nada por el estilo

-Es justo, dijo Ron

-También, podríamos conocernos mejor, dijo un rubio al cual las serpientes como los leones se le quedaron viendo, era una idea genial, pero a nadie le gustaría compartir experiencias personales con el enemigo.

-Eso, seria – Granger se mantuvo en silencio- buena idea Malfoy¿están de acuerdo?, pregunto la castaña mirando a todos y todos la miraron a ella y esta por sentirse presionada bajo la mirada y vio la mano de la morena serpiente en la cintura de Pansy, la castaña se sintio extraña como quietándose un peso de encima, Malfoy al percatarse se eso golpeo el pie de Zabinni y este vio que la castaña veia su mano en la cintura de Parkinson y decido hablar:

-Tu que piensas amor? Dijo Zabinni mirando a Parkinson, esta miro a Zabinni confundida y luego recordó el plan

-Yo pienso que no,

-Igual yo dijo Ron

-Es cierto Malfoy, como te voy a contar de mi vida, eso es estupido, dijo Harry

-Yo pienso lo mismo dijo Zabinni mirando a Granger

-Entonces esta decidido, simplemente nos meteremos al trabajo, dijo Hermione

-Bueno Snape me dio este papel diciendo que hablaremos sobre la poción veritaserum, pues quiere que demos un repaso a las pociones ya vistas para dar repaso y somos el equipo 1 e iniciaremos el jueves, dijo Draco

-Genial, entonces que cada uno lea sobre el veritaserum y mañana hacemos como un resumen y lo damos de clase, dijo Hermione

-Ok, dijo Zabinni

-Bueno amor, nos vamos? Dijo Pansy viendo a Zabinni

-Claro presiosa, dijo este , Malfoy salio a un lado de su amigo dejando a los leones en silencio

-No le gusto, dijo la castaña una vez que vio a las serpientes irse, ella estaba sorprendida tapándose la boca

-Herms, no pensamos que te pondrías así, dijo Harry acercándose a ella

-NO LE GUSTO! Grito de felicidad abrazando a sus 2 amigos

-Pensamos que estabas triste Hermy!, dijo Ron un poco confundido

-Estoy feliz Ron, dijo la castaña con una sonrisa

-Estabas nerviosa no? Dijo Ron estre risas

-Mmm... dijo la castaña riéndose

-Yo creo que si dijo su pelirrojo amigo haciendole consquillas y claro Harry no se quedaba atrás, los 3 entre risas y molestando a la encargada de la biblioteca se marcharon del lugar. Llegaron a la sala comun ..

-Bueno chicos yo ya me voy a dormir, buenas noches, dijo la castaña dándoles un beso en la mejilla a sus amigos

-Buenas noches Herms, dijio Harry

-Adios, dijo Ron, después de esto los 2 leones subieron a su habitación y dormieron, hacia tiempo que no reían así.

En la mañana siguiente la castaña se levando como siempre muy temprano, se arreglo y salió de la recamara y se sentó en la sala común admirado el fuego de la chimenea de la sala, el clima era fresco, pero se sabia que en la tarde estaría cálido,

-hola Herms, dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas, y la cual reconoció al instante

-hola Ginny!, dijo la castaña

-como te fue ayer? Pregunto la pelirroja

-pues al parecer bien, me entere que a Zabinni no le gusto, dijo la castaña con una sonrisa

-eso te pone feliz?dijo una confundida Weasley

-si? Debería estar triste? Dijo la castaña con voz confusa

-bueno, no pero si, es que es lindo tener un pretendiente, pero esta bien, era extraño, pero al cabo, tienes a otro.. dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa?

-Ah! Si, a quien? Pregunto la castaña

-Es que no recuerdas? Dijo Ginny con fastidio – Alexander Striitons

-Hay Ginny, pero quien sabe si le gusto

-Pero es una posibilidad, así que..

-Así que que?

-Puedes intentar acercarte a el, es guapo e inteligente, no por nada es un Ravenclaw

-Es cierto, lo intentare

-Hola chicas dijieron Harry y Ron al unísono

-Hola! Dijeron las leonas

-Nos vamos a desayunar?, pregunto Ron

-Si tengo hambre dijo Hermione

-Vez no soy el único que tiene hambre Harry, dijo Ron entre risas

-Bueno vamos a comer, dijo Ginny

-Esta bien dijo Harry, riendo

-Ya en el gran comedor empezaron a comer tartas, pasteles entre otras cosas, después de haber terminado los 4 leones salieron del gran comedor y vieron a Malfoy, Zabinni y Parkinson entrar al comedor, y Hermione volvió a sentir algo en su estomago al ver a Malfoy pero sacudió su cabeza queriéndose sacar esos pensamientos de su mente claro esta sus 3 amigos se le quedaron viendo

-Herms estas bien?, dijo Ron viéndola extrañado

-Si Ron no te preocupes, dijo la castaña con una sonrisa

Siguieron caminando y al doblar una esquina vieron a un chico acercarse a un lado de otra chica que lo empujaba, eran Ravenclaws, al llegar cerca de los leones se distinguió que eran Luna Lovegood y Alexander Striitons

-hola chicos, dijo Luna con una ardiente sonrisa

-hola Luna, dijo Ron y Harry noto como miraba Ron a la chica de ojos azules

-vamos Alex dile, dijo Luna en su supuesto susurro que todos alcanzaron a oir,

-van a ir a Hogsmede?

-Si dijo Harry, Alex miro a Harry y luego miro a Hermione

-Vas a ir tu Herms? Dijo el chico de ojos celestes a la castaña

-Si

-Oh! Y te gustaria ir conmigo a comer algo? Pregunto un esperanzado Alexander mientras la castaña se ruborizaba, Giiny no lo podía creer un chico súper guapo estaba invitando a su mejor amiga, claro esta Ron y Harry estaban rojos de celos por tener el descaro de invitarla enfrente de ellos y Luna solo sonreía pero dejo de hacerlo cuando se percato que Draco Malfoy estaba entre enfrente de la castaña y el chico de Ravenclaw con la boca se mi abierta, nadie se habia percatado de esto solo Luna y luego Ginny que pellisco a su amiga para que reaccionara

-Claro que.. dijo la castaña aun perdida en los ojos cielo de Alex

-No! Dijo una voz fría y secamente después tomando el brazo de la castaña y empujándola contra si

-Que pretendes Malfoy! Dijo la castaña molesta por ese atrevimiento

-Que quiere hurón! Dijo un Harry molesto

-Tu no te metas Potter, dijo un celoso Malfoy aun sin soltar el brazo de la castaña

-Malfoy! Se oyó un grito de parte de Zabinni – sueltala! Dijo este

-Malfoy ya oíste suelta a Hermione! Dijo Alexander con enojo en su voz

-Tu cállate! Grito Malfoy sin soltar a la castaña, Ginny y Luna solo veía la escena no entendía porque Malfoy reacciono así, pero en ese momento se escucho un golpe, una cachetada que la castaña le habia dado a la serpiente este solo la solto y la castala casi cae al suelo, pero gracias a los reflejos del Ravenclaw cae a sus brazos

-Estas bien Herms? Dijo el chico con tono preocupado

-Si, dijo esta y luego dirigiéndose a Malfoy dijo – y tu no me vuelvas a tocar hurón! Tu no eres nadie para hablarme y lastimarme así! Dijo en tono de furia – vamonos chicos, diciendo eso Luna y Ginny la siguieron ayudándola pues estaba cojeando, pues su tobillo se lo había falseado seguidas de los 3 chicos que le dedicaron amenazas y miradas asesinas a Malfoy

hola mis lectoras y lectores gracias a los reviews, son poquitos pero me da gusto saber que a algunas perosnas les gusta mi fic:) eso me hace feliz

lo siento por la tardanza en subir cap, pero es que no tenia mucho tiempo, pero ojala les haya gustado el cap, en mi opinion mucha emocion no creen? bueno hay ustdes me dice ok?

tratare de no tardar en subir cap, alcabo tengo una idea de como sera jeje, ya mero se acerca el baile, esten atentos 

sigan dejandome RR porfaa!!

cuidense

los quiere: **MoniiCaaa!!**


	7. Cap7 Nuestro pasado destrozado

Disclaimer: personajes son solamente de J.K,Rowling yo solo hago una historia con mi imaginación :D

Capitulo dedicado a todos los que me dejaron consejos para mejorar mi historia, créanme que los agradezco porque vi mis errores y trate de mejorarlos, ojala este cap. este mejor planteado que los demás. Muchas gracias por sus reviews.

Nota: Capitulo importante de la trama: así sabrán como una serpiente se enamoro de una leona.

Capitulo 7 Nuestro pasado destrozado

Malfoy se quedo desconcertado, si que la había regado, estaba confundido no sabia porque había reaccionado así, bueno si lo sabia, estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger, esa chica con la cual hizo un castigo en 5 año, se enamoro de esa castaña que con solo unas palabras, miradas y un beso cambiaron su vida, su simple vida de mortífago en su futuro, cambio la perspectiva del rubio. Solo una mirada de ella lo enamoro, solo un beso de ella basto para que la fría y cruel mente de una serpiente cambiara a la de un hombre que sentía, que amaba.

-¡Malfoy, eres un estúpido!- dijo la serpiente amiga de Malfoy

-Lo se, no me lo tienes que decir- respondió Draco, con una voz que demostraba sinceridad, sin enojo, sin furia, sin vergüenza, su voz solo demostraba algo: indiferencia.

-¡MALFOY!- se escucho un grito que mostraba confusión y furia, una voz femenina que al parecer había visto de mas.

-Parkinson- dijo indiferentemente la serpiente.

-Mejor escucho la verdad de tu boca, a enterarme de chismes, y créeme yo se como enterarme¿qué paso?- dijo Parkinson ya tranquila, estaba enfrente de las 2 serpientes, de sus amigos que le habían escondido una verdad.

-Muy bien Parkinson, yo- dijo el rubio- te contare la historia de cómo me enamore de Granger.

-Muy bien Malfoy, te escucho- dijo la morena viéndolo a los ojos.

-Es una larga historia- menciono el rubio.

-No importa, el colegio es muy grande y todavía falta para entrar a clase- dijo Pansy, con curiosidad en su voz, pero también sin descartar esa voz de confusión, quería saber como una serpiente se había enamorado de una leona.

La castaña iba hecha furia por el corredor, claro esta que iba no muy rápido pues se había falseado su tobillo; Luna y Ginny iban detrás de ella, pero simplemente Hermione no les hacia caso, iba pensando, - _Como Malfoy se pudo poner celoso, eso significa una cosa.._.- pensó la castaña, pero inmediatamente se quito esos pensamientos de la cabeza, Malfoy solo jugaba con las mujeres, y hasta con ella lo hizo, y solo lo hizo porque simplemente creyó amarlo, pero no lo hizo, simplemente lo hizo para olvidar al hermano de su mejor amiga que se había besuqueado con Lavender, Ronald Weasley. Y para beneficio de eso, si lo hizo, se olvido de Ron, se olvido de ese pelirrojo, pero solo se autoengaño, simplemente se confundió, y para mal, había sido presa de los malditos encantos de Malfoy, sus ojos, su piel, su pelo, su boca ...todavía eso, no lo olvidaba. Se libró del pelirrojo, pero su castigo por una salida fácil es recordar a una serpiente que según ella la había engañado.

-¡Hermione!- grito por décima vez una cansada Luna, pero simplemente ella no respondía, Ginny y Luna iban a un lado de la castaña pero ella iba perdida en sus pensamientos, terribles pensamientos

-Karma, puede ser- dijo de repente la castaña con indiferencia, mas para si que para ellas- o- volvió a decir la de ojos marrón – un castigo de Merlín- se dijo así misma, confundiendo mas a sus amigas.

-¡HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! – gritó Ginny Weasley, asustando a su amiga y haciendo que parara el paso, haciendo que los chicos: Ron, Harry y Alex, las pudieran alcanzar.

-Hermy¿estas bien?- pregunto un enojado Harry, seguía furioso¿como Malfoy había actuado así, era una pregunta que todos se hacían?

-Si Harry- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa semi sincera, pero sus ojos demostraban otra cosa.

-Ese Malfoy- dijo de igual manera, un furioso Ron.

-Preferiría, que no habláramos de el- dijo la callada castaña.

-Esta bien- dijo Ron en un susurro que solo Luna pudo entender, pues no había quitado sus ojos del pelirrojo, y Ginny se había percatado de esto.

Las serpientes iban caminando, todavía en silencio: Zabinni, Parkinson y Malfoy, se veían extraños, ese trío de serpientes que ofendían a cada persona que pasaba enfrente de sus narices, no lo hacía en ese momento.

-Yo les contaré que paso- dijo rompiendo el silencio Draco, todavía con voz de indiferencia y una mirada perdida.

-Comienza, porque ni yo se que paso- recalcó Blaise, con una sonrisa, sincera, algo raro en el, pues sus sonrisas siempre eran, coquetas y sexy´s.

-¿enserio?- dijo una voz femenina con curiosidad, viendo a los ojos de la morena serpiente.

-Si- dijo Blaise cambiando sus sonrisa de sincera a sexy, haciendo que la morena se ruborizada.

-A coquetear a otro lado no creen- mencionó el rubio con una sonrisa de burla, haciendo que Blaise y Pansy se ruborizaran mas aun de lo que estaban.

-Ok – dijo Zabinni todavía ruborizado, Pansy se limito a no decir nada.

Todo comenzó en un castigo de 5° año, yo todavía no me enamoraba de Granger, me pelee con ella en una clase de encantamientos y nos castigaron...

**Flash Back**

-Malfoy, dame mi tintero- dijo una castaña muy molesta.

-No impura, para dártela tendrás que arrodillarte ante mi- dijo Draco con aires de superioridad, dignas de un Malfoy

-Ja- ja- rió la castaña sarcásticamente- yo nunca me arrodillare ante ti huroncito, así que quédate con mi tintero- contesto una furiosa Hermione, dándose media vuelta y marchándose

-¡Granger!- grito Malfoy con elegancia- mejor quédatela- y al terminar de decirlo le lanzó la tinta y le callo en la cara. – eso te mereces tu, una impura, una estúpida sangre sucia, que no vale nada- le dijo, haciendo que Hermione casi entrara en llanto, pero no de tristeza, sino de odio.

-¡Señor Malfoy y señorita Granger! Están castigados- dijo el profesor de encantamientos furioso

-Pero profesor, yo no ..- dijo una castaña tratando de controlar su voz de furia.

-Usted nada, estarán castigados una semana, y el profesor Snape y la profesora McGonagald se enteraran de esto, su comportamiento es de niños muggle pequeños, son premios anuales y deben de dar un buen ejemplo, no andarse lanzando tinteros, Señorita Granger, valla a limpiarse y usted Malfoy espéreme en la salido de igual manera lo hará su compañera- termino de decir el pequeño profesor mirando a Hermione.

La castaña fue a lavarse la cara muy molesta, sus amigos para tragedia de ella, estaban castigados por mandarse papelitos en clase de pociones y no estaban para defenderla, aunque a ella no le gustara que la sobreprotegieran, a veces si le ayudaba, como por ejemplo, en esta ocasión.

-Estúpido Malfoy- dijo en voz alta para si,- estúpido por ser el- volvió a decir furiosa la castaña- que dirán Harry y Ron, bueno ellos se molestaran e irán a golpear a Malfoy, y les ira peor, pero que dirá la profesora McGonagald- se decía preocupadamente la castaña, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

La castaña fue a lavarse la cara, no batallo mucho, solo uso agua y un poco de jabón, al terminar de limpiarse se dirigió al salón de encantamientos y siguió tomando la clase, al terminar esta, de igual manera que el Draco, se quedo para ver el castigo de encantamientos.

-Muy bien señores, por pelearse les quitare a cada quien 50 puntos- menciono el pequeño profesor

-¡QUE!- gritaron al unísono la serpiente y la leona

-Como escucharon señores y no griten, también estarán castigados 1 semana, empezando por hoy, ya hable con la profesora McGonagald y el profesor Snape y aceptaron que iniciaran hoy, y que mejor que les toca clase con ellos- termino de decir el maestro- ahora si me disculpan me voy, y quiero que limpien cada pupitre- diciendo esto, salió del salón y dejo a Hermione y a Draco solos.

**Fin de Flash Back**

-Así empezó el castigo con Granger- menciono Draco con una sonrisa al ver a sus amigos tan atentos escuchando.

-Ah! Ok – dijo Blaise rompiendo el silencio.

-Pues no empezaron tan bien – rió Pansy.

-Muy bien deja les sigo contando-

Alex ya no le menciono nada a Hermione sobre Hogsmade, lo dejo así, no quería preocuparla, así que el y Luna se despidieron de ellos, antes de llegar a su sala común. Los 4 leones iban caminando en silencio hacia su sala común, al entrar inmediatamente Hermione subió a su dormitorio sin despedirse, sin avisar; seguida de Ginny que solo de despidió de Ron y Harry haciéndoles una señal con la mano.

Ya en el dormitorio de las chicas:

-Hermione ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto una preocupada Ginny.

-Nada- dijo Hermione batallando al hablar, pues sentia un gran nudo en la garganta.

-Se que te pasa algo, te conozco, somos amigas, dimelo confia en mi- dijo Ginny muy inspirada en sus palabras.

-Esta bien te contare, pero no me juzgues- dijo Hermione mirando a los ojos a su pelirroja amiga

-¿Por qué debería juzgarte?- pregunto Ginny con una sonrisa.

-Mi historia es referente con Malfoy¿sabes?; una triste historia de engaños dijo Hermione al borde de las lagrimas – y esto que paso me recuerda el pasado y me pone mal- volvió a decir la castaña con un nudo en la garganta.

-Hermy, eso quiere decir que tu y Malfoy... – menciono la pelirrojo sin quitar la vista a su amiga.

-Malfoy y yo, en 5° año tuvimos un castigo en encantamientos¿recuerdas?- pregunto Hermione.

-Si¿te lanzo un tintero, no es así? – pregunto la pelirroja

-Así es – dijo con indiferencia la castaña – El profesor Flitwik (N/A: creo que así se escribe, no estoy segura, disculpen las molestias) nos castigo por el desastre del tintero y ...

**Flash Back, (contado por Draco y Hermione al mismo tiempo) **

-Muy bien Malfoy, a limpiar¿ no crees? – pregunto con fastidio la castaña

-No, esto no me corresponde, a ti si, una impura- dijo con aires de grandeza Malfoy

-Cállate Malfoy¡limpia ahora!- le ordeno Hermione, ya enojada

-Tu no me ordenas- dijo con un tono de voz que daba miedo a cualquiera que la oyera tan cerca. Draco la habia agarrado del brazo haciéndole fuerzas, la tenia atrapada, la castaña se encontraba entre la pared y el rubio.

-Suéltame, hurón- dijo la castaña como pudo.

-No, tu no me ordenas- volvió a recalcar la serpiente, la estaba haciendo sufrir, y Malfoy sentía orgullo al saber que la lastimaba, cada vez aplastaba mas a la leona hasta que se acerco de mas y olio el aroma de la castaña, muy cerca de el, ese olor lo embriago, al mismo tiempo la castaña también olía el olor tan masculino de el rubio, al hacerlo, los 2 se miraron a los ojos y poco a poco se unieron en un beso tierno, aunque no paso de ser un solo roce, fue lindo y muy dulce, los 2 se embriagaron del otro, aunque el beso duro menos de un minuto, para ellos fueron siglos de dulce locura en sus corazones, ese beso si que los había cambiado.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Pansy Parkinson se quedo estática, su boca permanecía abierta por completo, no podía creer que Draco Malfoy, un sangre pura Slytherin halla besado a una impura Gryffindor, amiga de Potter y ratona de biblioteca, Hermione Granger. La morena no sabia como reaccionar, si lo felicitaba, si lo regañaba, no lo sabia, simplemente estaba sorprendida, confusa, enojada, feliz, triste, desilusionada, muchas palabras podrían describir lo que sentía, pero ninguna como confusión. Blaise Zabinni, estaba en las mismas, viendo a Draco con confusión y rareza en los ojos, su amigo se había enamorado de una impura con tan solo un beso; el no decía nada; Malfoy solo veía a sus 2 amigos, esperando respuesta, simplemente aguardando su reacción

Ginny Weasley, pelirroja amiga de Hermione Granger, estaba con la boca abierta, mirándola con alegría y confusión en sus ojos, pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su boca, su amiga había besado a uno de los chicos mas guapos de Hogwarts. Y no lo creía.

-Hermione Jane Granger- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – No se si enojarme contigo por no contarme antes o felicitarte por haber hecho lo que hiciste- termino diciendo con el mismo humor típico de los Weasley, felicidad.

-Hay Ginny- dijo la castaña muy ruborizada- Esta es la parte linda, me bese con Malfoy, pero luego...-

-Pansy y Zabinni¿pueden decirme algo?- pregunto de nuevo Draco Malfoy ya desesperado por que sus amigos no reaccionaban.

-Draquito, no se que decir- dijo por fin Parkinson – Me es sorprendente- volvio a recalcar la chica

-¿Malfoy?- pregunto seriamente Zabinni - ¿Y que mas paso?.

-Seguimos con los castigos, claro esta ella no le dijo a nadie y yo hice lo mismo, era como nuestro secreto, un dulce secreto..- Menciono el rubio

-¿Luego que Herms?- pregunto Ginny con curiosidad

-Seguimos con los castigos, no dijimos nada a nadie, el segundo dia fue extraño, no nos dirigimos la palabra, estábamos con confundidos, ya por besar a mi peor enemigo y el por besar a una sangresucia.

(N/A: lo que sigue es un flash Back, contado por Hermione y Draco, como podrán ver Draco cuenta algo y luego Hermy y así sucesivamente, cada quien cuenta algo y el otro lo complementa, ojala logren entender)

**Flash Back contado por Draco**

_Me sentía raro, había besado a Granger y me había gustado, su piel era tan tersa, tan suave, sus labios, sabían a miel, su olor m embriagaba, desde ese momento sabia que ella había cambiado mi vida._

_Ella actuaba como si no me viera, simplemente limpiaba el aula, era el segundo día de castigo y los 2 nos comportábamos con niños pequeños, no nos dirigimos la palabra, ni ella ni yo, nos comportábamos como completos desconocidos, el silencio era incomodo, aunque si había contacto visual de mi parte y ella me correspondía, yo me perdía en su mirada otoñal y ella en un bosque helado, éramos completamente opuestos, pero aun así yo sentía algo por ella y ella por mi._

**Flash Back contado por Hermione**

_El silencio era incomodo, hasta que el rompió el silencio preguntándome sobre lo que paso ayer, yo simplemente le dije que lo olvidara y que no importaba, el no me contesto, pero me percate que a el esa idea no le había gustado pero no lo dijo. Yo sentí que era un error mi decisión, pero el era Malfoy, un chico que andaba con cualquier chica solo por diversión y no me iba a arriesgar, y además era mortifago, bueno lo seria y eso significa que era servidor de Voldemort lo que era igual enemigo de Harry. El castigo paso normal, el silencio era abrumador, pero me gustaba porque lo podía ver, sus mechones de pelo me enloquecieron y al parecer el sentía mi mirada y volteaba, y extrañamente me sonrió , pero no con una intención de seducir, sino una sonrisa sincera, tan cálida, tan opuesta a su típico el. La profesora McGonagal no me regaño simplemente me creyó y me dijo que cumpliera el castigo, Harry y Ron no se enteraron y fue lo mejor, no quería que Malfoy ni ellos salieran lastimados físicamente o psicológicamente. Harry y Ron por ser mis amigos, y Draco, si Draco, no quería que lo lastimaran, fue extraño ese sentimiento que nació por el en 2 días. _

**Flash Back contado por Draco**

_El tercer día. Hubo una mejora, pues yo le pregunte que como estaba y ella me contesto tan amable, como si olvidara que yo era Malfoy, el chico rubio de ojos grises que la molestaba insultándola; ella contesto que bien, y me hizo la misma pregunta y fue extraño pero de ahí salió una conversación, no muy larga pero era algo, ya no la insultaba, algo en mi ser me lo impedía, y yo simplemente obedecía a ese sentimiento pues presentía que era algo bueno._

**Flash Back Contado por Hermione**

_Al siguiente día de castigo, fui como siempre, Harry y Ron me habían preguntado a donde iba, porque no teníamos clase a esa hora, yo les dije que iría a la biblioteca y gracias a Merlín me creyeron, llegue al aula y Malfoy me estaba esperando, y ya estaba limpiando, entre y me saludo como si nada, lo sentía tan cálido, tan lindo, tan amable, no parecía esa vil y sucia serpiente, era lo contrario, una buena persona. Entablamos una linda conversación, con temas sobre pociones, transformaciones y demás, fue un lindo día, me gusto mucho. Hable con Draco Malfoy, mi peor enemigo, hable mejor de lo que hablo con Ron, y fue extraño en esos últimos 3 días no pensé nada sobre Ron, fue como si Malfoy me ayudara a olvidarlo y eso me llamo mas la atención, cambie de mi corazón a Ron que lo amaba desde hacia varios meses por Malfoy, que con un beso cambio mi día, mi vida._

**Flash Back contado por Draco**

_Antes de llegar el cuarto día del castigo, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, la soñaba desde el día que me bese con ella, todavía recordaba su calor, su olor, su sabor, todo de ella me enloquecía ,llego el 4 día y quería prepararle algo especial, no se porque pero me nacía hacerlo, así que conseguí unas flores rojas, y me fui 10 minutos antes del castigo, y la espere, y ella llego, como siempre, tan linda, tan mujer, tan ella, tan Hermione Granger, una niña que sin ofender, creí amar y al parecer si lo hice. Llego y lo primero que dijo fue ¡Hola! Con esa voz angelical yo le conteste y le di las flores, a ella le gustaron, por su aspecto lo supe, me sonrió, las tomo, se ruborizo y luego me abrazo, no esperaba esta ultima reacción, pero me gusto, me fascino, gustosamente le correspondí el abrazo, y así duramos mucho tiempo, para mi fue eterno, y deseaba que hubiera sido así, luego ella me miro a los ojos y me dijo ¨Gracias¨ yo le dije ¨de nada¨ y nos besamos, un beso que duro varios minutos, primero fue tímido pero yo quise descubrir mas de su boca y adentre mi lengua en ella, sus besos eran tan deliciosos como una droga que me volvía loco,la tome de la cintura y profundize el beso, y ella jugaba con mi pelo rubio, eso me gustaba y mucho, nuestras lenguas jugueteaban y no deseaban parar, ella simplemente me correspondia como si fuera experta y eso era excitante, la recargue a la pared y hacia fuerza en ella, pero sin lastimarla, a ella le gustaba, pues daba pequeños gemidos de placer, pero en un momento paramos, necesitábamos aire, ese beso jamás lo pude olvidar. Simplemente deseaba todos los días un beso asi, de ella._

**Flash Back contado por Hermione**

_Después de ese beso, tan tierno y apasionado, nos miramos y ambos deseábamos seguir, y lo hicimos, pero no pasamos de besos y caricias, todo fue romántico, muy romántico, eso me excito, como nunca lo había hecho, yo ame a Draco Malfoy, y me jure nunca decirlo._

_Ese día no hicimos el castigo, hicimos otras cosas, besarnos, acariciarnos, solo eso, fue una tarde muy ocupada, pero lastimamente no duro mucho, pues teníamos que terminar el castigo que nos unió, haciéndonos amores platónicos._

_Acabamos de limpiar muy apresurados, cuando acabamos nos despedimos igual, con un beso que comenzó y termino apasionado, nada de timideces, simplemente hacíamos caso a nuestros instintos animales, nada de pensar antes de actuar, simplemente nos besamos, como si de eso dependiera la vida._

**Flash Back contado por Draco**

_Ella se llevo las flores y yo me fui a mi sala común, esperaba con ansias el siguiente día, aunque me entristecía porque era el ultimo, Snape, no me había castigado, simplemente me dijo que cumpliera, y ni tu , ni Pansy ni Crabbe y Goyle me preguntaron que hacia en ese tiempo._

_Llego el día tan esperado y decidí llegar 10 minutos antes y me puse a limpiar, ella llego cuando yo ya iba a acabar y me ayudo a terminar, después yo me le acerque, la tome de la cintura, la acosté en el escritorio y yo me subí arriba de ella, y nos besamos, simplemente nos besamos._

**Flash Back contado por Hermione**

_El me recostó en el escritorio, mi tarea era en ese momento besarlo, lo bese en la boca, en su cuello, y en su tórax, nos besamos, simplemente nuestras lenguas jugueteaban, primero delicadamente pero luego era puro salvajismo. No era un vulgar faje, era un juego delicado y salvaje a la vez, nunca hablamos, simplemente actuamos. El besaba mis pechos, como si de eso dependiera su visa, daba pequeños mordisco en mi cuello, que hacia que soltara gemidos de eterno placer y eso lo excitaba, lo sentía._

_Alguien toco la puerta y nos interrumpió el jueguito, nos bajamos rápido e hicimos como si estuviéramos limpiando, era el profesor Snape que nos venia a decir que ya nos fuéramos y así lo hicimos yo salí primero y después el seguido del profesor._

_No nos volvimos hablar, pero una semana después me envió una lechuza y nos quedamos de ver debajo de un gran roble atrás de Hogwarts. Y un día antes del día citado, antes de una clase de aritmecia, lo vi a el, besándose con Rosa Linda Filogande una ravenclaw, y decidí que el día que nos quedamos de ver no iría, y así lo hice, no fui, lo deje plantado._

**Flash Back contado por Draco**

_Un día antes de mi cita me bese con una chava de Ranvenclaw, besaba bien, no lo dudo, pero por desgracia Hermione nos vio y se fue de allí llorando, yo la vi, y me quite a la chica de encima y me fui, sin decirle nada, simplemente me fui._

_Espere a que Hermy viniera el día que la cite, pero no vino y decidí que lo mejor era olvidarla, pero no lo hice, no podía, no quería, no debía. Me intente contactar con ella, pero nunca me respondió, ella nunca supo que yo si la ame, y ... lo sigo haciendo._

**Fin de los Flash Backs**

-El se siguió contactando conmigo, pero yo nunca le conteste, me engaño sabes, llore mucho- menciono la castaña llorando y sollozando, Ginny al verla así, la abrazo y ella le correspondió, Hermione lloraba y la pelirroja la consolaba.

-Así fue como conocí realmente a Hermione- dijo el rubio con la mirada hacia abajo. Sus amigos no lo podían creer, el principe de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy se había enamorado de una leona, princessa de Gryffindor. Pansy y Zabinni no sabían como reaccionar, solo lo veían.

-Compadre, yo no sabia- se animo a decir Zabinni

-Draquito- dijo Pansy sonriéndole, y abrazándole.

La tarde paso, Hermione no volvió a ver a Draco y se la paso con Ginny haciendo los deberes. Mañana seria un día lindo, mañana iban a ir a Hogsmade a comprar sus vestidos.

Lo siento por tardar en subir capitulo, asi que les hice uno muy largo, el mas largo que he hecho,(9 hojas de word) ojala les haya gustado y tambien le hayan entendido, pues trata de como Draco se enamoro de Hermione.

Gracias por los reviews! y mas a los que me dieron consejos, para serles sincera, primero me puse triste pues vi que tenia muchos errores, pero luego me di cuenta que estubo bien, y mejore, y como vieron antes de comenzar a leer, este cap esta dedicado a los que me aconsejaron.

ojala no tarde en subirles cap, pero es que estoy en un concurso y tengo que escribir algo sobre una peli en frances, y luego mañana inicio con las clases de ingles y tengo muchos trabajos de la escuela, pero intentare hacer siquiera un cap cortito para subirselos .D

cuidense

alguna duda sobre el fic, diganem y se las contesto

:D si tengo mas errores diganme para mejorar :D

besos

adios!!!


	8. Cap8 Preparados ¡A Hogsmade!

Capitulo 8 Preparados..¡A Hogsmade!

La mañana llego, todas las chicas de todo Hogwarts se levantaron temprano para arreglarse, para ir a la esperada salida a Hogsmade, los chicos también pero con mas flojera, pues a la mayoría no le gustaba traer traje, a pocos chicos como Malfoy, les gustaba, pues a ellos si que les quedaba bien. Malfoy se levanto agitado, recordar y hablar todo su pasado amoroso, fue doloroso, pues aunque solo duro una semana, para el fueron momentos tan hermosos, tan sinceros, ahí el aprendió amar, y no a cualquier mujer, no solo tocar a alguien, beso con pasión, beso con sentimiento y emoción, el beso con amor, puro e infinito amor.

La castaña se levanto y baño, decidió ponerse guapa, porque podría tener la suerte de que el chico de Ravenclaw la invitara a comer, así que se puso unos pesqueros celestes pecaditos a sus piernas, una blusa negra con brillitos, y arriba de esta un suéter color rosa fuerte, su pelo se lo recogió en una cola, y se marco cada uno se sus rizos, y de zapatos uso unas valerianas negras, con poco tacón. La mas pequeña de los Weasley, se puso un mini short color verde, una blusa de igual color, unas valerianas negras y su cabellera suelta, ese conjunto la hacia lucirse muy bien de igual manera a la castaña, se maquillaron natural, y salieron a esperar a sus amigos, Harry y Ron, para después esperar a Luna y a Alexander

No esperaron mucho para que sus amigos bajaran, Ron tenia puesta una playera azul que hacia resaltar sus ojos, y un pantalón de mezclilla, Harry, llevaba puesta una playera color verde y un short negro, que de igual manera hacia que los ojos esmeralda de el niño que vivió resaltaran por su playera.

-Hola chicas- dijeron mientras bostezaban los 2 leones

-Hola Harry- dijo una muy animada Ginny – Hola Ron- volvio a decir pero esta vez saludando a su pelirrojo hermano

-Hola chicos- dijo en general la castaña

-Muy bien chicas- dijo Harry muy animado- ¿no se les olvida nada?- pregunto el chico de ojos verdes a sus amigas, pues las chicas según los consejos de su amigo de ojos celestes eran olvidadizas.

-No Harry- dijo una risueña castaña- Y no lo que diga Ron sobre las chicas es verdad¡eeh!- dijo la castaña entre risas, haciendo que el chico pelirrojo hiciera puchero, que Harry se ruborizara y que Ginny riera a carcajadas.

-Mentirosa- fue lo único que dijo Ron para defenderse, claro esta su hermana menor reía y reía sin querer parar.

En la sala común de Slytherin, todas las chicas se arreglaban muy guapas, pues tenían fama de fáciles, y no iban a dejar pasar esta oportunidad: de buscar un vestido súper escotado y encontrar uno que otro ¨ amante de una hora ¨ como decían ellas.

Los chicos serpientes, se arreglaban, simples pero cada uno de veía tan bien, ser rico y arrogante, ayudaba, según ellos; claro esta muchos no iban solo de compras, iban para hacer otras cosas, no muy buenas, eran serpientes, algo que siempre hacían.

Los leones llegaron cerca de la puerta de la entrada a la Casa de Ravenclaw, no esperaron mucho cuando llegaron, Luna y Alexander.

-Hola chicos, hola chicas- dijo una muy animada Lovegood

-Hola Ginny, Hola Hermy.-dijo Alexander –Harry, Ron- dijo el chicos de ojos azules.

-Hola- dijeron muy animadas las leonas

-Bueno chicos¿qué les parece si vamos en parejas a Hogsmade?- dijo Lovegood

-Es buena idea- dijo la pelirroja

-Es cierto, seria divertido- dijo la castaña ruborizándose ante su comentario

-Entonces, Ginny tu con Harry, yo con Ron y Hermy con Alex- dijo una Luna muy orgullosa de su decisión

-Genial- dijeron todos al unísono

Las serpientes ya estaban listas, bueno 2, pues Parkinson todavía no bajaba.

-¡Parkinson!! Baja ya!- gritaba un desesperado Zabinni

-¡Ya estoy aquí – dijo la niña serpiente a Blaise, gritándole igual que el lo hacia

-¡Ya cásense!- dijo un harto Malfoy

-Mira Malfoy,- dijo ya una tranquila Pansy – Hoy te vas a acercar a Granger, la quieres, es obvio, tu le vas a dar indirectas- dijo una sonriente Pansy, pues era cierto, podría ser molesta, arrogante y hasta un poco dejada, pero con sus amigos, los que la habían apoyado, se comportaba como ella lo era.

Ya eran las 9 de la mañana, y todos estaban haciendo fila para irse, los leones platicaban animadamente, se reían sin parar, y la castaña no se quedaba atrás, todo era risa hasta que la castaña vio a Draco a los ojos, pues este paso enfrente de ella. Ninguno de los leones ni las águilas lo notaron, solo Harry., que extrañamente no sintió nada, algo que pensó ser un alivio, pues su idea no era enamorarse de su mejor amiga.

Llegaron a Hogsmade, el viaje fue placentero, los chicos platicaron de muchas cosas, e igualmente las chicas, pero la castaña parecia ida, desde su encontro con Malfoy ella cambio su humor.

Malfoy estaba mas contento que nunca, había visto a su castaña, pero eso no quita que halla sentido un nudo en la garganta, pues la melancolía de los recuerdos lo invadió por completo.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Matéenme!!!

PERDÓNENME POR NO SUBIRLES CAP EN AÑOS,,XD

Creanme que no fue mi intención, pero de que mi Comput. se descompuso, y luego no tenia nada de inspiración, de hecho en este Cáp. se ve la falta de imaginación. Mil disculpas. (este cap es solo para pedirles disculpas, por eso tan corto)

Gracias por sus reviews, ojala valla mejorando. Aunque les voy avisando que... este fic ya va a llegar a su fin. El final ya lo tengo mas o menos pensado, pero es que siento que la estoy regando mucho, y luego no actualizo rapido y asi, asi que terminara con el baile y uno que otro rollo mas, que ojala les guste; y les haré otro fic que subiré cuando lo tenga muy avanzado para que lo disfruten bien.Aunque creanme, no tardare mucho.

Bueno los dejo, y otra vez mil disculpas por la tardanza, nunca fue mi intención.

Cuídense

Bae!


	9. Cap9 Secretos Revelados

Cap. 9 Secretos revelados.

Hogsmade, como lo extrañaban, las tiendas, simplemente estar ahí hacia recordar todos los lindos momentos que habían pasado ahí todos estos años.

-Bueno chicos¡llegamos!- dijo una animada Luna con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba el brazo de Ron, vamos a caminar, porque todavía es temprano, después vamos a comer y luego que inicien las compras¿no lo creen?- dijo Lunita muy orgullosa de su decisión.

-Muy bien, me gusta la idea- dijo Ginny, tomando el brazo de Harry, este solo se dejo llevar.

-Genial- fue lo que dijo Hermione, sin mucho animo.

-Un poco lejos de los leones y sus amigos, estaban Draco, Blaise y Pansy

-Tienes que hablar con Granger, Draco- decía Pansy.

-Pero ¿cómo?, ella es diferente, es orgullosa- decía Draco ya harto.

-Pues orgullosa igual que tu- decía la morena contestándole y Zabinni solo de limitaba a aguantarse la risa.

-Mira, intentare, hablar con Hermione¿si?- dijo Draco ya cansado de la discusión

-Genial- dijo la morena.

-Bueno que les parece si vamos a caminar- dijo Zabinni entrando a la conversación.

Los leones, las águilas y las serpientes, se las pasaron caminando, Alexander le sacaba platica a Hermione y esta solo se limitaba a contestarle si y no.

Harry y Ginny, si que platicaban, el niño de ojos verdes miraba a Ginny con ternura, la miraba diferente, no como a Hermione, con algo mas que amor.

Ron y Luna, a cada rato reían, Ron si que la hacia reír, Luna estaba feliz, simplemente le gustaba observar los ojos del pelirrojo, que la abrazara a cada momento le gustaba.

- Oye Hermione- dijo Alexander a la castaña

-¿Si?- contesto la castaña un poco desesperada por el silencio

-¿Qué tienes?, estas muy seria¿te sientes bien?- dijo el aguila con tono preocupado

-Si, Alex estoy bien- dijo la castaña fingiendo una sonrisa

-Ok- solo dijo el chico

-Creo yo que es hora de comer- dijo Ginny

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Ron – Mi estomago lo pide- dijo el pelirrojo haciendo pucheros

_-Se ve tan lindo con esa carita- pensó Luna haciéndose que se ruborizara._

-Muy pues vamonos- dijo la castaña y se hecho a correr mientras Ginny la segui dejando a los chicos y a Luna desconcertados.

-¡Hermione! – grito la pelirroja a su amiga.

-Debiste de haberte quedado con los chicos- dijo la castaña.

-Prefiero estar con mi amiga del alma ¿sabes?- dijo la pelirroja..

-Gracias Ginny- dijo esta y la abrazo.

Los chicos de quedaron desconcertados, ninguno decía nada. Luna al ver la reacción de todos se despidió de los chicos y se fue corriendo tras sus amigas.

-Me podria decir que paso- dijo la rubia a Ginny y a Hermione después de haberlas alcanzado.

-No quiero estar con Alex- dijo Hermione – Nos siento nada por el y no- dijo la castaña viendo a Luna.

-Esta bien Herms- dijo Luna y la abrazo- me debiste de haber dicho desde el principio, ahora nos iremos las tres sin hombres- dijo Luna

-Aunque creo que a ti y a Ginny no les conviene esa idea no?- dijo la castaña con sonrisa picara. Estas solo de sordearon.

-Yo te he visto Lunita, te gusta mi hermano... verdad?- comento Ginny a la rubia.

-Y a ti te gusta Harry- dijo Luna hacia la pelirroja.

-Muy bien les gusta- dijo la castaña.

-Muy bien vamos a comer- dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

-Los chicos estaban parados enfrente de la plaza.

-Mejor vamos a comer no?- pregunto Ron

-Esta bien- dijeron Harry y Alex al mismo tiempo.

La chicas llegaron a un restaurante y sin percatarse de que las serpientes estaba ahí. Estos no se habian dado cuenta de que las 3 leonas se encontraban a 2 mesas de diferencia entre ellos, Se percataron de esto hasta que Ron grito:

-¡Hermione, Luna, Ginny!- grito el pelirrojo llamando la atención de las serpientes.

-Hermione esta aquí- dijo en un susurro Draco.

-Si lo sabemos- dijeron Pansy y Zabinni


	10. Cap10 Me gusta Malfoy

Cap

Cáp. 10 Me gusta Malfoy

La chicas llegaron a un restaurante y sin percatarse de que las serpientes estaba ahí. Estos no se habían dado cuenta de que las 3 leonas se encontraban a 2 mesas de diferencia entre ellos, Se percataron de esto hasta que Ron grito:

-¡Hermione, Luna, Ginny!- grito el pelirrojo llamando la atención de las serpientes.

-Hermione esta aquí- dijo en un susurro Draco.

-Si lo sabemos- dijeron Pansy y Zabinni

Harry, Ron y Alex de dirigieron hacia sus amigas (según ellos jijiji) , tomaron asiento y pidieron.

-Ya vieron quienes están allá- dijo Luna tan despistada como siempre mirando hacia a un lado, donde estaban Draco, Blaise y Pansy.

-Si ahí están esas serpientes- dijo Ron escupiéndoles. Ginny le sonrió picadamente a Hermione y Luna se percato de esto. Hermione ruborizadamente se empezó a reír como tonta, pues sentía la mirada de Draco sobre ella, Ginny al ver como se estaba poniendo su amiga empezó a voltear a todos lados, Luna al ver como estaba reaccionando sus amigas tomo a la pelirroja de la mano y también a esta Hermione y se levanto.

-Ahora venimos- dijo la Luna fastidiada.

-Esta bien- contesto Alex.

Las 2 leonas y la águila se dirigieron hacia el baño, las miradas de las serpientes las siguieron.

-Hay Malfoy, ¿De verdad te gusta Granger?- pregunto Zabinni riéndose.

-Claro que si- dijo Draco tomando la cerveza de mantequilla que tenia enfrente.

-Ahora me dicen que pasa aquí- dijo Luna exasperada dentro del baño de mujeres.

-Sobre que Luna... – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Primero... ¿Por qué Hermione esta roja?- dijo Luna mirándola. Haciendo que la castaña recordara todo de nuevo y se pusiera tan roja como la cabellera Weasley.

-Ves- comento Luna sonriendo señalando a su castaña amiga.

-Esta bien yo de cuento- dijo Hermione seria.

-Ok- dijo Luna.

-Y pues aprovecho para decirte a ti Ginny- dijo la castaña bajando la mirada. – Hoy acabo de descubrir que... – y se quedo callada.

-Aja- dijo la pelirroja abriendo muy los ojos.

-Me gusta Malfoy- dijo la castaña al fin.

-Aaaaaaaah! – grito Ginny abrazando a su amiga, empezando a saltar junto con ella, estaban felices y Luna solo las veía con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Qué?- pregunto la rubia con la boca abierta y los ojos de igualmente.

-Me gusta Malfoy- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Pero Malfoy es tu peor enemigo, ¿entiendes?... e-n-e-m-i-g-o- dijo Luna exasperada por no saber que pasa.

-Lunita, lo que dije y lo que te voy a decir nadie lo sabe ¿ok?- dijo Hermy muy seria.

-Esta bien... cuéntame- dijo Luna con una sonrisa, había cambiando su rostro de seria y confundida a una sonrisa picara y curiosa. La castaña le contó todo lo que paso con Malfoy, Luna solo la veía determinadamente, Ginny se comía las uñas por el nerviosismo que sentía, que pasaba, si ella le contaba alguien, o cosas así. Hermione termino de contar eso y Luna no reaccionaba.

-Los chicos leones y el águila de Alex esperaban a sus amigas que todavía no llegaban.

-Por que tardaran tanto?- pregunto y comento Harry hacia los chicos.

-No lo se- dijeron Alex y Ron al unísono.

Draco tan bien esperaba impacientemente a su castaña, todavía no salía.

-Pansy- dijo Malfoy hacia su amiga.

-Si- dijo la morena.

-Me puedes hacer un favor- Pregunto el rubio.

-Claro, dime- dijo confundida la morena.

Hola!

Mil disculpas por tardarme demasiado para subir capitulo, pero esque falta de inspiracion jeje.

Ojala les alla gustado el capitulo, muy emocionante no? xD

Bueno, pues los invito a que lean mi otro fic: Uniendo Caminos Nuevamente, ojala les gusta igual

l que este, prometo que si este les gusto, el otro les fascinará.

Cuidense

Besos,

adios! :D


	11. Cap11 No todas las serpientes atacan

Cap.11 No todas las serpientes atacan.

* * *

-Ve y dile a Granger que la veo en 5 minutos afuera- dijo el rubio a Pansy, esta solo sonrió.

-¿Y que piensas hacer Dragón?- dijo la morena curiosa.

-Si Malfoy, dinos- dijo Zabinny riendo, con una pizca de curiosidad.

-Hablare con ella- y salió de ahí, pero no paso por alto que Potter y Weasley le siguieron con la mirada al salir_. –Esto será mas complicado de lo que pensé-_ pensó el rubio, al percatarse de esto.

La morena serpiente, Pansy Parkinson, se dirigió hacia al baño femenino, iba muy campante hacia este, ideando alguna forma para que la leona que ocupaba la mente de su mejor amigo aceptara y fuera a verlo, dudaba que ella lo hiciera, pero guardaba una pequeña esperanza. Cuando ella ya se encontraba a un metro de distancia de la puerta blanca con una imagen de una zapatilla que daba a entender que era para mujeres, una voz peculiar proveniente de la mesa de Potter la llamo, mas bien le gruño..

-Parkinson- grito, llamando la atención de dicha joven y de Zabinni que decidió escuchar antes de actuar.

-¿Qué Quieres Weasley?- pregunto lo mas cortésmente que pudo, con una sonrisa falsa.

-No molestes a mis amigas- dijo este con voz seria.

-Crees que yo, Pansy Parkinson- hablo acercándose a la mesa donde se encontraba, mientras su mano la ponía sobre su pecho –Hablaría con tus sucias amigas, la lunática, la sangre sucia y la traidora de sangre, ni loca comadreja- dijo dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose al baño dejándolo furioso., Blaise solo le guiño el ojo y esta le saco la lengua, su amigo y amor secreto no le había ayudado, aunque se puso feliz el sabia que ella podía con la situación.

-Solo de avisamos serpiente- dijo Harry, ella no le puso atención.

Pansy abrió la puerta y las vio saltando de alegría, ella se aguantaba la risa, a la perspectiva de la Slytherin eso era patético, aunque admirable, ella jamás había saltado de alegría con sus amigos.

-¿Qué haces aquí Parkinson?- pregunto la pelirroja con seriedad, haciendo que la morena saliera de sus pensamientos.

-Vengo hablar con Granger, Weasley- dijo esta mirándola.

-¿Qué quieres entonces Parkinson?- pregunto Hermione dando un paso al frente.

-Lunática y Weasley son de confianza – comento, mas bien pregunto.

-Habla enfrente de ellas, creo que ya se lo que vas a decir- contesto la leona, pensando que la insultaría.

-No creas que te insultare Granger- dijo esta al ver que Lovegood sacaba su varita sin dejarla de ver. –Lovegood, no te preocupes, nadie saldrá herida- dijo mientras le salía una risita.

-Habla de una vez- dijo Ginny ya desesperada.

-Bien, bien, Granger, ya se lo que paso entre tu y Draco- dijo esta esperando la respuesta.

-Oh! Que bien!- exclamo falsamente- ¿Haremos una fiesta?- dijo en tono de burla.

-No vengo a pelear Granger- dijo esta harta por como se comportaba. – Draco me contó todo, y quiere hablar contigo, en 5 minutos, claro esta ya pasaron 4 por tus estúpidos comportamientos a la defensiva- dijo dejándola con la boca abierta, de igual manera a sus amigas.- No tocas las serpientes atacan Granger, se que antes si, pero ahora no, así que tu decides si quieres hablar con mi mejor amigo, y recuerda no todas las serpientes atacan- dijo saliendo dando un fuerte empujón a la puerta, Zabinni al ver que salía hecha furia se acerco a ella, ella no le dijo nada, y la guió hasta la mesa. Hermione salió rápidamente sin decirle nada a sus amigas, vio a sus amigos y luego se dirigió donde Pansy y Blaise estaban.

-¿Dónde?- dijo esta. Blaise solo sonrió.

-Afuera- dijo rápidamente, al ver que los ¨ guardaespaldas¨ de Granger venían.

-Hermione- dijo Harry, que estaba delante de Ron y Alex.

-Nada Harry, solo venia por respuestas- dijo volteándose quedando frente a los chicos y yéndose a sentar. Ron, Potter y Alex la siguieron enseguida de Luna y Ginny que vieron todo a distancia.

Pansy y Blaise se sentaron, un poco confundidos.

-¿Crees que valla?- pregunto Zabinni. Pansy solo le sonrió.

Hermione tomo de su bebida, Ginny y Luna se sentaron junto a ella, Harry y Ron no decían nada, Alex solo estaba serio, confundido.

-¿Por qué fuiste con ellos?- pregunto Ron por décima vez. No la dejaban irse, ella ya había dicho que iba a tomar aire, pero no al dejaban ir.

-Ron, ya te dije, necesitaba saber algo- dijo ya desesperaba, ya habían pasado 10 minutos y ella veía hacia la salida.

-¿Qué necesitabas saber, Hermione?- pregunto serio su amigo de la cicatriz.

* * *

Hola!

Cre que pedirles disculpas seria estupido (perdon por la palabrita je) y no hay pretexto, pero pues ojala pues estes felices por el capitulo jeje; no se preocupesn por el sig. capitulo ya esta, asi que lo subire lo mas pronto posible. :)

Dejenme sus RR; porfis; el capitulo es corto, pero pues es lo que les pude dar :S Mil disculpas.

Cuidense Muchio; beso

Baaee!


	12. Cap12 Ironias de la Vida

Cap. 12 Ironías de la vida.

* * *

_Hermione tomo de su bebida, Ginny y Luna se sentaron junto a ella, Harry y Ron no decían nada, Alex solo estaba serio, confundido._

_-¿Por qué fuiste con ellos?- pregunto Ron por décima vez. No la dejaban irse, ella ya había dicho que iba a tomar aire, pero no al dejaban ir._

_-Ron, ya te dije, necesitaba saber algo- dijo ya desesperaba, ya habían pasado 10 minutos y ella veía hacia la salida._

_-¿Qué necesitabas saber, Hermione?- pregunto serio su amigo de la cicatriz._ Pansy y Blaise veían la escena, Hermione queriéndose ir y Potter y Weasley no la dejaban.

-Tenemos que ayudarla Blaise- dijo Pansy estresada de verlos.

-Por Draco- dijo y se levanto de su asiento seguido de su amor platónico.

Draco, por otro lado, se sentía desesperado, la persona que quería desde hace años no había ido a su llamado, lo habían dejado plantado.

-Soy un estúpido- se dijo así mismo.

Hermione se mordía el lado inferior, nerviosa claro que estaba, no iba a poder ver a su Draco, ¿Su?, si , su, ella lo quería, sentimiento que había salido y confirmado ya hasta ahora.

-Potter- siseo Zabinni llamando la atención de el y de sus amigos, pero mas de Hermione.

-Weasley- hablo Parkinson. Zabinni le guiño el ojo a la castaña y esta solo sonrió. Ginny y Luna se percataron de esto.

-¿Stroten?- dijo dudosa la morena.

-Striitons- le recalco el Ravenclaw.

-Oh! Disculpa- dijo con falsedad.

-Venimos hablar con Granger- dijo Zabinni tomándola y apretándola un poco.

-¿Qué quieren?- bramo, guiñándole el ojo a la serpiente, todo era actuado.

-¡oh! Vamos Granger, tu lo sabes- siseo Parkinson. La castaña se levanto de su asiento, no dijo nada. –Gracias- susurro para su hasta ahora amigo o salvador Zabinny.

-No te la llevas vil serpiente- dijo Harry tomando a Hermione del otro brazo, pues el otro era sostenido por la serpiente, Pansy iba a un lado de su amigo pero dio un paso y piso a Potter.

-Granger corre- dijo en voz baja, la castaña sonrió, e hizo lo que su supuesta amiga le ordeno. –Hermione- se oyo un grito por parte de Alex y un –Regresa- por Ronald, pero a ella no le importo avanzo hacia la puerta oyendo el grito de dolor de Harry, no pudo evitar sonreír, huyendo de sus amigos y siendo apoyada por 2 de las personas que siempre la insultaron y no olvidar que su corazón latiendo por un Malfoy.

-¡Que ironía!- se dijo en voz alta abriendo la puerta y saliendo, no mas gritos de –Vuelve- o -¿Qué sucede Mione? _– Yo manejo mi vida-_ pensó orgullosa de mi misma, por eso soy leona.

-Ya afuera siguió caminando y no lo veía, rodeo el restaurante sin ser vista, doblo una esquina y lo vio, a lo lejos, veía su cabellera rubia, su cabeza agachado, caminando alejándose de ella, claro, sin darse cuenta. Lo veía, y se quedo helada, gritarle, correr hacia el, había muchas opciones de lo que podía hacer y no.

-¿Qué has hecho Parkinson?- bramo Potter brincando en un pie.

-Me lo agradecerás Potty- dijo esta, Blaise solo carcajeaba y carcajeaba.

-¡Voy por Hermione, algo esconde!- dijo Ron levantándose de su asiento. –Ron ¡no!- dijo Luna metiendose al conflicto, tomándole del brazo. –Déjala- dijo Ginny poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Ustedes saben algo verdad chicas?- pregunto Alex, acercándose al oído de Ginny. Esta solo le sonrió.

-Luny, ¿Nos vamos?- pregunto la pelirroja. –Claro amiga- dijo esta riendo; Claro que sabían, lo sabían todo.

Parkinson y Zabinni salieron del restaurante agarrados de la mano.

-Creo que hay que comprar tu traje y mi vestido, ¿no crees?- pregunto Pansy al salir, claro después de pagar.

-Primero por tu vestido- dijo sonriéndole. –Esperaremos a Draco para comprar el traje.

-Genial- se limito a decir la morena.

Hermione no reaccionaba, recordaba todo, momentos buenos con Draco y los momentos malos. –Me puede volver a dañar- se dijo a si misma derramando una lagrima, que paseo por su mejilla y cayo al frió suelo, y ahí recordó las palabras de Parkinson.. _–No todas las serpientes atacan-_

La castaña corrió, ya casi no se veía su rubia cabellera, chocaba con la gente, y sentía que no lo alcanzaba; cuando estuvo mas cerca de el, paro, el seguía avanzando.

-Malfoy- llamo, en voz baja, mas de lo normal, el no volteaba. -¡Draco!- grito, y el paro, analizo la voz de quien lo llamaba por su nombre_. –No puede ser-_ pensó _–Es ella-_

-¿Granger?- dijo volteando, no estaban muy cerca, un metro y medio de diferencia los separaba.

-Me dijeron que... me... me.. hablabas- dijo nerviosa, con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y con la mirada hacia abajo, pero en ocasiones la subía, no le gustaba perderse en esa mirada celestial que reconocía a todo un Malfoy.

-Si- dijo afirmando con la cabeza.

-Bueno, estoy aquí- dijo ella, sin saber exactamente que decir. Malfoy se acerco a ella, cuando la castaña se percato de esto, dio una paso hacia atrás.

-Pensé que no vendrías- dijo rompiendo el hielo y el silencio que se había formado.

-También pensé lo mismo- dijo viéndolo a los ojos, y vio, sus ojos guardaban una esperanza escondida detrás de una mirada helada.

-¿Qué nos paso Mione?- pregunto acariciándole la mejilla, esta no se quejo, simplemente disfruto ese pequeño contacto. Pero un enojo oculto en ella surgió, se separo con brusquedad de el. El rubio noto el cambio de actitud de ella, de ternura, a tristeza y un rencor guardado muy dentro de su alma.

-Que creí en ti, Malfoy- dijo esta seria, aguantando las lagrimas -Me deje llevar por mis estúpidos sentimientos, casi me entrego a ti- dijo con un nudo en la garganta, llorando –Y tu.. para ti todo fue un simple juego- dijo con rencor. –No se siquiera porque vine- dijo y dio media vuelta y avanzo, pero la mano de Draco la tomo del brazo.

-Viniste, porque sientes algo por mi- dijo con sus ojos empañados.

-Si siento algo por ti- dijo esta volteándolo a ver. –Siento odio- dijo escupiéndole en la cara, este solo se sorprendió de su comportamiento, y se puso mas triste de lo que estaba, la castaña solo se fue corriendo, llorando a todo lo que da. Simplemente desahogándose.

Llego a una banca, un poco mas despejada de la gente, necesitaba silencio, pensar.

-Que estúpida fui- se dijo a si misma. –Le escupí a Malfoy- riendo se dijo a si misma,

-Que estúpida ironía- dijo una voz femenina su espalda, muy conocida, había estado hablando con ella hacia hace rato.

-¡Que quieres Parkinson!- dijo enojada con lagrimas en sus mejillas.

-Vi todo Granger- dijo esta poniéndose enfrente de ella –Puedo- dijo señalando la banca.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo esta asiendo para un lado, la morena de sentó.

-Un león no escupe a la gente, siempre creí que las serpientes solo lo hacia- dijo riéndose, haciendo que la castaña sonriera y saliera de su boca una risita traviesa.

-Lo se, por eso dije, ¡Que ironía!- dijo riendo todavía con sus ojos rojizos, Pansy también lo hizo.

-Me gustaría que de ahora en adelante no me vieras, como Pansy Parkinson, la que te insulto- dijo viéndola a los ojos.

-Será difícil Parkinson, toda una vida a la defensiva contra mi y ahora vienes pidiendo una amistad... es ...complicado- dijo Hermione muy sincera.

-Lo se, Hermione- dijo remarcando su nombre. –Pero nunca es tarde para comenzar- dijo riendo, extendiendo su mano hacia ella, en modo de saludo formal. –De ahora en adelante dime Pansy- dijo la castaña estrecho su mano hacia a ella, -Claro y tu, Hermione- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica, no olvidaba lo que había pasado hacia rato.

-Desde cuando veían?- pregunto Draco con la mirada baja a su amigo Blaise -¿Y donde esta Pansy?- pregunto.

-Estábamos enfrente de ustedes- dijo con desesperación – Y Pansy esta con Granger- dijo tranquilo con una sonrisa. El rubio solo levanto su ceja.

-Ironías de la vida, mi querido amigo, una serpiente apoyando a un león- dijo sonriendo, Draco también lo hizo con una pizca de curiosidad. -¿Qué hará nuestra querida Pansy?-pregunto Malfoy –¿Una platica de serpiente a leona?- dijo con tono sarcástico, era estúpida una platica entre enemigos.

-Dejémoslo como mujer a mujer- dijo entre risas.

-Si... creo que se escucha mejor- dijo empezando a carcajear.

Holaa;

aqui el siguiente capitulo, mas largo de lo normal, tal vez no muuuyy largoo peroo mas grande que el anterior jeje.

Ojala les haya gustado; que opinan de el capitulo, muy ironico no? Pansy de salvadora, Hermione huyendo de sus amigos y escupiendole a Malfoy. Jajajaa, dejenme un RR.

Cuidense Muchiio;

baae!


	13. Cap13 Curiosidad

Cap.13 Curiosidad.

* * *

_-Ironías de la vida, mi querido amigo, una serpiente apoyando a un león- dijo sonriendo, Draco también lo hizo con una pizca de curiosidad. -¿Qué hará nuestra querida Pansy?-pregunto Malfoy –¿Una platica de serpiente a leona?- dijo con tono sarcástico, era estúpida una platica entre enemigos._

_-Dejémoslo como mujer a mujer- dijo entre risas._

_-Si... creo que se escucha mejor- dijo empezando a carcajear._

Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Alexander Striitons estaban con los ojos muy abiertos; Ginny y Luna guardaban dentro de si una infinita alegría al ver que su amiga salió corriendo para hablar con su ex enemigo y ahora amor, Draco Malfoy.

-¿Qué saben ustedes Ginevra?- pregunto serio su hermano.

-Sabemos lo necesario- contesto Luna por Ginny llamando la atención de Potter y Alex.

-¿Qué es lo necesario?- pregunto el niño de ojos verde, Ginny no decía nada simplemente miraba a la rubia con un poco de miedo, no quería que su amiga delatara a la castaña.

-Lo necesario para poder deducir que ustedes no le dan libertad y cuando sepa la verdad ojala comprendan a Hermione, ella siempre los apoya y ella necesita de ustedes dos, son sus amigos, el trío de oro... Ronny- dijo mirando al pelirrojo- Harry- ahora mirando a este- y tu también Alex, compréndanla, cuando sepan la verdad- dijo seria la que todos llamaban lunática haciendo que sus 4 amigos quedaran con la boca abierta por las palabras de la Ravenclaw.

-¿Cuál es la verdad?- se animo a preguntar el chico de la misma cada de la rubia.

-No somos nadie para decírselos- se metió la pelirroja, -Ella se los dirá a su tiempo- dijo esta mirando a los 3 chicos.

-Bueno, paguemos, tenemos que hacer compras- dijo Luna y todos la obedecieron.

Hermione y Pansy llevaban casi una hora platicando, no había la confianza de platicar sus secretos pero había un avanza, Pansy Parkinson no en el fondo no era una malvada serpiente como lo pensaba la castaña, eso aparentaba, porque como amiga era muy buena, ya la empezaba a apreciar.

Draco y Blaise fueron a caminar, querían ir a buscar a Parkinson para ver que le pasaba, ellos ya habían hecho sus compras, solo faltaba su amiga.

Luna y Ginny se fueron a comprar sus vestidos, y los otros 3 chicos fueron a comprar sus traje de gala para el gran baile que se acercaba. Las 2 amigas esperaban encontrar a su castaña amiga para hacer sus compras pues le habían prometido hacerlas juntas.

-¿Dónde crees que este Lunita?-

-No lo se Ginny, pero ojala este bien-

-Si, eso no se duda, pero pues el chiste era hacer las compras juntas-

-No me cansare de decírtelo Luna, que profundo lo que les dijiste a mi hermano, a Harry y a tu amigo, se oyó así de que muy raro en ti, muy ... inspirado- dijo la pelirroja admirada.

-¡Hay Ginny! Pues es la verdad- dijo riéndose, ella sabia que fue muy profundo.

Draco y Blaise ya se estaban desesperando, querían ya regresar al colegia, les dolían los pies, no querían estar ya ahí.

-¿¡Donde se metió Parkinson?!- dijo harto Zabinni.

-A lo mejor todavía esta con Granger- comento Malfoy cansado.

-Vamos por algo de to... – dijo pero no pudo terminar pues se quedo impactado al ver al escena que tenia enfrente.

-¿Qué pasa Malfoy?- pregunto con desespero al ver la cara de su amigo. De inmediato voltio y se quedo igual que su amigo, impactado, como muchas personas que veían la escena.

-No puede ser- dijeron al unísono con sorpresa en su rostro.

-¿Qué compramos primero Luny?-

-No lo se chica- dijo con cara pensativa la rubia.

-Es que son varias cosas, pero lo principal es el vestido-

-Lo se Ginny- dijo viéndola. –Pero no olvidar los zapatos- dijo riendo.

-Obvio Lunny, y tampoco los accesorios, ni el maquillaje, quiero comprar un nuevo rubor- dijo la pelirroja mirando hacia el cielo.

-Me ofendes Ginny, jamás olvidaría todo eso- dijo Lovegood poniendo cara de ofendida causando una amplia risa de parte de Ginny, pero inmediatamente callo al ver al escena que estaba a un par de metros de distancia de ellas, Luna al ver su silencio inmediato y repentino miro hacia donde su amiga y las vio, Parkinson y Granger hablando, sentadas en una banca, sin ofensas, se veían alegres.

-Esto no puede ser- dijo Ginny con la boca semiabierta.

-Por las barbas de Merlín- se limito a decir Lovegood, -Debe ser obra de un duende maligno- dijo seriamente haciendo que la pelirroja carcajeara y de inmediato voltearan a verlas la leona y la serpiente.

Harry, Ron y Alex compraban sus trajes, no habian comentado nada de lo que habia pasado anteriormente, era como si no quesieran tocar ese tema.

-¿Cuál se me ve mejor, este o este?- preguntaba un desesperando Ron al no poder escoger.

-No seas tan narcisista Ron- dijo Harry sonriendo –Los 2 estan bien, solo escoge- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio haciendo que Alex sacara una carcajada.

-Tu no te burles Striitons- dijo serio Ron hacia el Ravenclaw.

-Uyy, perdón Weasley- dijo sarcásticamente el joven de pelo negro como la noche y ojos azules como el cielo.

-No te creas, Striitons- dijo riéndose y golpeándolo amistosamente.

Así siguieron haciendo sus compras sin si quiera imaginar que su mejor amiga y Parkinson hablaban tranquila y felizmente.

Hermione y Pansy se miraba nerviosas e inconscientemente se voltearon ver y luego hacia enfrente y vieron a Draco y a Zabinni viéndolas con las misma expresión de la leona y la águila.

-Piensa de lo que te hable Herms, sobre lo de Draco- le dijo en su susurro antes de levantarse de la banca donde estaban, la castaña la imito.

-¿Qué les dirás?- le pregunto a la serpiente.

-Que conocía a un chica y me hice su amiga- dijo sonriendo a avanzando hacia sus amigos. –Piensa sobre lo que te dije, yo también hablare con el-

-Gracias Pansy- solo dijo la castaña-

Hermione se volteo para ver a sus amigas que la miraban sin decir ni una palabra, simplemente no reaccionaban, la castaña tuvo que ser la que caminara hacia a ellas.

-¿Ya hicieron sus compras chicas?- pregunto muy animada.

-No Hermy, pero antes.. –dijo Luna viendo a su amiga pelirroja

-Nos tendrás que contar que paso con Parkinson- completó Ginny.

-Muy bien chicas les contare, pero prometéis que no se burlaran- dijo seriamente.

-Lo prometemos- dijeron al unísono.

-Muy bien ... todo empezó cuando me salí del restaurante y ...

-¿Qué tanto hablaste con Hermione, Pansy?- preguntaba con un toque de curiosidad Draco Malfoy.

-Si porque se veían muy felices-

-Pues lo tiene que saber así que les contare... – dijo con una sonrisa al ver un brillo en los ojos de sus amigos, la curiosidad los dominaba, eso era seguro.

Hola!

disculpen por la demora, : pero he aqui el capitulo de mi historia, pienso terminarla en unos pocos capitulos mas y avzanzarle con mi otra historia y escribir uno que otro OneShoot y despues, como en Julio o Agosto hacer una segunda parte de esta historia, no es seguro simplemente es una idea, ¿Que opinan ustedes?

Gracias por sus RR, me hacen Feliz :D jeje

Cuidense; que les valla bien; adios


	14. Cap14 Por fin de compras

Cap. 14 Por fin de compras.

* * *

-¿Qué tanto hablaste con Hermione, Pansy?- preguntaba con un toque de curiosidad Draco Malfoy.

-Si porque se veían muy felices-

-Pues lo tiene que saber así que les contare... – dijo con una sonrisa al ver un brillo en los ojos de sus amigos, la curiosidad los dominaba, eso era seguro.

-Te escuchamos Pansy- menciono Blaise

-Curiosos- dijo riéndose –Pero bueno pues no les contare detalles, porque hablamos de muchas cosas, le pedí que me viera como una amiga y ... – pero no pudo terminar porque alguien interrumpió

-Tu- dijo Blaise –Le pediste a Granger que fuera ...¿amigas?-

-Eso si que es de admirar Parkinson- dijo Draco sorprendido

-Cállate Malfoy-dijo dándole un golpe en el brazo (jugando eehh xD) –Que tu estas enamorado de ella, así que silencio-

-Ves Draco, s-i-l-e-n-c-i-o –dijo entre risas Zabinny

-Y tu desde cuando sabes deletrear- dijo incógnito el rubio.

-Oigan!! –grito desesperada –Quieren que les cuente si o no?- pregunto ya desesperada por la conversación estúpida entre sus amigos.

-Muy bien Pansy, continua –dijo ya serio Draco

-Gracias – dijo antes de lanzarse a contarles un resumen de lo mas importante de su platica con Hermione.

Harry, Ron y Alexander ya habían comprado sus trajes, solo les faltaba buscar a las chicas, pero se sentían raros ante eso, lo que había pasado ya hacia una horas no era normal y no habían hablado sobre ese desde que ocurrió.

-Fue extraño lo que paso con Hermione, ¿verdad? –comento Alexander haciendo que Harry y Ron se sorprendieran, nunca pensaron que alguno de ellos se lanzaría a comentar lo que había pasado con la castaña y mucho menos el, siendo apenas un conocido para ellos que andaba tras su mejor amiga.

-Lo sabemos Striitons- le contesto el pelirrojo Weasley mirándolo.

-Tendré que hablar con Hermy cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts o aquí.. no importa donde solo conversar-

-¿Por qué solo tu Harry? – comento algo extrañado Ron hacia su amigo de ojos verdes –Yo también ... soy su amigo – haciendo cara de ' es lo mas obvio del mundo '

-No te ofendas Ron pero .. tu eres mas ... como lo digo ... eeeh – tartamudeaba el moreno mientras se le ocurría una palabra para describir a su mejor amigo, claro sin ofenderle y haciéndole abrir sus ojos de que era mejor que el hablase con Hermione.

-Dilo Harry ... yo soy ¿qué?- pregunto con un tono serio

-Impulsivo –soltó rápidamente y ocasionando que Ron pusiera una cara así ¬¬

-Pero como quiera tengo derecho a saber – comento mas como una orden el pelirrojo.

-Obvio Ron, tu sabrás- dijo Harry ya mas tranquilo de que su amigo no le rompería sus lentes.

-Bueno – entro a la conversación el Ravenclaw -¿Dónde buscamos a las chicas? –

-No tengo idea – dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Tal vez están en alguna tienda de vestidos- comento el pelirrojo.

Ginny y Luna escuchaban atenta a su amiga.

-Bueno, después de salir del restaurante pues perseguí a Malfoy.. – Hermione les contaba lo sucedido con el rubio, cuando le escupió, cuando le grito y todo lo que había pasado, luego empezó a contarles sobre lo de Pansy –Ella me pidió que fuéramos amigas y algo en mi me dijo que si lo fuéramos ¿saben?- decía la castaña. –Y entre platicas de cualquier cosa me menciono a Draco-

-¿Draco?- pregunto consternada Luna Lovegood.

-Si Lonny- dijo entre risas –Draco... bueno me dijo que el me quería y que hasta soñaba conmigo y que le.. diera una oportunidad y que jamás había estado así con una chica- decía mientras se ponía un poco roja.

-Uuyyy!, creo que Hermy pronto tendrá novio- decía Ginny dándole codazos.

-¡aay Ginny!- decía ya roja como la cabellera Weasley. –Pero bueno, hay que ir a comprar los vestidos ok?- decía muy animada.

-Si- exclamo la rubia y jalándolas a las 2 entraron a una tienda de vestidos de para bailes.

Pansy ya les había terminando de contar a sus amigos.

-No se si agradecerte o matarte- dijo Malfoy muy sincero, decirle a Granger que tanto así la amaba, era un poco exagerado.

-Agradéceme, solo te falta invitarla al baile- dijo Pansy orgullosa de si misma –Y créeme que hice mucho por ti Drakito, no cualquier Slytherin se hace amiga de Hermione Granger amiga de Potter- dijo ella mirándolo.

-Entonces no querías ser su amiga?- pregunto Zabinni confundido.

-Me gustaría conocerla, se ve que es linda gente- dijo Pansy.

-Bueno, invitare a Hermione- dijo orgulloso a lo que, en modo de apoyo de parte de Pansy y de parte de burla de su amigo Blaise empezaron a aplaudir a lo que el rubio se empezó a reír.

Ginny, Luna y Hermione entraron a la tienda fascinadas, los vestidos eran hermosos, no había excepción, todos y cada uno era muy hermoso.

Hermione veía un vestido naranja con dorado, Luna veía uno celeste con azul y Ginny color turquesa con plateado.

-Obvio yo me quedo con este- dijo señalando Ginny su vestido.

-A mi me gusta este- dijo Hermione.

-Yo amo este vestido y es divino- dijo Luna.

-Tomémoslos y probémonoslos- dijo Ginny y las otras 2 de igual manera.

Las 3 se probaron los vestidos y quedaron fascinadas, era seguro esos vestidos serian de ellas.

Pansy, Zabinni y Malfoy seguían caminando.

-Chicos tenemos que comprar nuestros trajes, si quieren yo voy sola y ustedes van por sus trajes- dijo Parkinson.

-¿Segura Pansy?- pregunto Blaise.

-Claro, hay que llegar temprano a Hogwarts, ya estoy cansada- puso haciendo mala cara.

-Esta bien, nosotros te vamos a buscar, porque creo que tu serás la que se tarde mas- dijo Malfoy entre risas. A lo que la moreno solo rodó los ojos y se fue y los chicos hicieron lo mismo.

Pansy entro a la tienda en la que estaban las 3 leonas, al verla sonrió, estaban pagando y pudo escuchar la conversación.

-No me puedo llevar el vestido Ginny- decía en un susurro la castaña –Es muy caro- decía señalando la etiqueta, 45 galeones. (N/A: Disculpen por interrumpir, sobre el dinero no se cuanto sea: pero imaginen que es muy caro ok?)

-Hermy- dijo en tono triste Luna, pero fue interrumpida por la vendedora.

-Lo va a comprar señorita?-pregunto, la muchacha era bonita, pelo corto color chocolate, ojos miel, pero se veían con un toque de verde, y su tez color arena. La castaña iba a hablar pero otra persona lo hizo por ella.

-Si y póngalo a la cuenta de los Parkinson- la castaña voltio a verla y Pansy le sonrió.

-Pansy.. yo no.. no puedo pagarte- decía la castaña sorprendida.

-No es necesario, déjalo como un regalo de amistad ok?- dijo ella.

-Vamos señorita, póngalo a mi cuenta- dijo de nuevo la morena, quien vio que la castaña iba hablar y le puso un dedo en su boca –No te preocupes-

La vendedora le dio su bolsa, ya la pelirroja, la rubia y la castaña habían comprado sus vestidos.

-Gracias Pansy- dijo Hermione abrazándola.

-No hay de que- le dijo correspondiéndola. –Yo iré a comprar mi vestido y es mejor que se vallan que hay vienen Potter, Weasley y Striitons- dijo mientras se iba.

-bueno chicas vamonos, tenemos que regresar- dijo Ginny y todas salieron.

Las 3 chicas salieron, y fueron donde estaban sus amigos. Hermione iba con la cabeza gacha, Ginny iba a su lado y Luna del otro, presentían las 3 que algo raro pasaría, a lo mejor no muy grave, pero referente a lo de Malfoy.

* * *

Hola;) Aqui otro capitulo, les voy diciendo que pronto acabara, faltan como 2 o 3 capitulos mas, asi que ya pronto veran como acabara. Creo que no tardare en subirles los capitulos, pretendo acabarlos en esta semana, para ya trabajar al cien por ciento en mi fic 'Uniendo Caminos nuevamente' , quiero ya concentrarme solo en uno, porque quieran o no es complicado hacerlo con 2; y aparthe entrare a clases, 3° de secundaria y pues me gustaria tener solo un fic en proceso.

Les adelanto que en el proximo capitulo ya se haran las parejitas de baile ehh! asi que sera super romantico el proximo cap jeje, pretendo que sea asi.

Bueno dejenme un Review, no les cuesta nada, quiero ver que piensan, y si se que el cap es super corto, pero tenia que ser asii:P : mil peerdones.

Os invito a que pasen por un OneShoot que cree no es Dramione, es un Sirius/Hermione se llama 'Todo tiene un fin' asi que ojala y pasen, fue como un reto que me propuse sobre otra parejita jeje.

Bueno ya me voy despidiendo, el jueves, seguro que no subo, es mi cumpleaños jeje y el viernes saldre con mis amigos asi que ese dia tampoco, asi que lo mas problable es que suba maañna y alo mejor el domingo, no es seguro pero es lo que tengo planeado.

cuidense Muchio; bessO+


	15. Cap15 Amor entre serpientes

* * *

Cap. 15 Amor entre serpientes.

* * *

-Chicas- hablo Ron. –Nos vamos? – pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Si quieren ustedes váyanse, nos vemos allá, es que todavía nos faltan los zapatos y la mascara- dijo Luna.

-Ustedes ya compraron sus mascaras?- pregunto Ginny

-No nos fue necesario, ya los teníamos- dijo Alex.

-Seguras que quieren que nos vallamos- pregunto Harry viendo a Hermione y esta también pero no contestaba a lo que Luna respondió.

-Se ven cansados, Harry, y unos zapatos son muy importantes, no puedes escoger uno a lo tonto- dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-Bueno nos vemos allá- dijo Harry, y los 3 chicos se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla a cada una; Harry cuando se despidió de Herms le dijo –tenemos que hablar Hermy- a lo que la castaña le respondió –Lo se, créeme que hablaremos- Harry, le sonrió a lo que Hermione se sintió mas segura.

Las tres chicas vieron que sus amigos se desaparecían del horizonte, Ginny se apresuro hablar.

-Le dirás a Harry sobre lo de Malfoy- pregunto la pelirroja.

-Confió en que Harry entenderá, se que lo hará- dijo seria –Y creo que no esta enojado, así que ya voy de gane- dijo con una sonrisa –Bueno chicas, vamos por esos zapatos- dijo ella con mucho animo y se fueron en su búsqueda.

Pansy buscaba un vestido, su idea era o uno negro o uno verde, que fuera elegante y hermoso y que diera a relucir sus encantos, no por nada era una de las chicas mas hermosas de Slytherin y hasta del colegio, ella no era fácil, era muy complicada, era una Parkinson, una persona elegante, delicada, glamorosa, un claro y hermoso ejemplo de lo femenino.

Ella tomo un vestido negro y otro verde y los vio, y obviamente ambos eran lo que ella buscaba, caros, hermosos y finos, así que se aventuro a probárselos, pero antes de entrar a un probador, escucho la voz de Malfoy.

-vez, todavía no haces tus compras- dijo el rubio sentándose, pues había unas sillas muy elegantes enfrente de los probadores.

-Pues Drakito, me distraje un poco ayudando a tu novia- dijo haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra, bueno, exactamente en las ultimas dos.

-Enserio?- dijo metiéndose Blaise -¿Qué tipo de favor?- pregunto curioso. Pansy se acerco a ellos y les dijo susurrando –Le pague su vestido, para ella era muy caro- dijo y ambos chicos guardaron silencio, a ellos el dinero no les faltaba, sus familias eran caras y compraban lo mejor.

-Pero bueno, me probare estos vestidos- dijo entrando. Primero se probo el verde, era estraple, y con caída recta, hermoso pero no le convencía, salió del probador y se los enseño a sus amigos, y por sus caras dedujo que el vestido era feo.

-No resalta tus cualidades Pansy- dijo Draco –Mejor pruébate el negro- hablaba Malfoy porque Blaise, aunque el vestido no se le veía muy bien, para el ella era hermosa, un ángel vanidoso completamente hermoso.

Pansy entro de nuevo y se puso el negro, tenia el escote en forma de corazón y tenia una hermosa caída que iniciaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, muy lindo era el vestido. La morena salió y ambos jóvenes se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Y, ¿Qué les parece?- pregunto ella con una sonrisa al ver la cara de sus amigos.

-T..te.. ves hermosa- dijo Blaise y si, era cierto.

-Te ves encantadora- dijo Draco con una sonrisa elegante.

-Gracias Blaise, Drakito- decía la morena sonriendo –Así que me llevo este, tengo unos zapatos negros allá en Hogwarts y tengo un collar de esmeralda y unos aretes, así que listo- decía ella para si misma –Bueno déjenme quitármelo y lo compro- dijo ella.

La morena se cambio y salió, y de inmediato fue a pagarlo y claro, era mucho mas caro que el de Hermione.

Los 3 chicos salieron y Pansy fue la primera en hablar.

-Y ¿Ya tienen pareja para el baile?- pregunto curiosa, ninguno contesto –Bueno ya sabemos que Drakito invitara a Granger pero tu Blaise?- pregunto curiosa, claro que le importaba a quien invitaría.

-Si ya tengo pareja- dijo orgulloso, y Pansy al oírlo controlaba sus celos y Draco estaba sorprendido, como su mejor amigo no le había contado nada.

-Como! Y no me dijiste- decía Draco fingiendo que se ofendía.

-Bueno, todavía no le digo, pero creo que tu Draco estarás en ese momento- comento en con una sonrisa el joven moreno.

-¿Enserio?- dijo Pansy un poco confundida.

-Claro, porque eres tu- soltó el moreno, y Pansy al escucharlo sintió algo en su estomago 'mariposas' que revoloteaban por doquier, sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco y sonrió por sus adentros, paro en seco y sus amigos, que iban atrás hicieron lo mismo, Blaise un poco nervioso y Draco un poco sorprendido por la situación.

-¿Por qué supones que te diré que si?- pregunto la morena sonriéndole coquetamente.

-Porque un pajarito, mas bien, un dragoncito me dijo por ahí que querías ir con un chico muy guapo llamado Blaise, y cabe la casualidad que ese chico quiere ir conmigo... – dijo el en forma coqueta y elegante.

Pansy vio a Draco con mirada asesina pues si, hacia días ella le había dicho que deseaba ir con Blaise, se lo dijo en una indirecta pues el estaba insistiendo.

-¿Quieres ser mi pareja en el baile?- pregunto el tomándola de la mano. Pansy lo miro a los ojos, y un destello de esperanza inundo la mirada de Zabinni.

-Claro que si- dijo ella, el le sonrió y beso su mejilla, ambos enamorados en secreto.

Harry, Ron y Alex ya habían llegado a Hogwarts, un poco cansados y Ron con hambre.

-Bueno chicos, iré a mi sala común, nos vemos- dijo Alex.

-Nos vemos- dijo Ron y Harry solo alzo su mano.

-Bueno Harry, yo tengo hambre, que te parece si vamos a comer- dijo Ron sonriendo. –Claro Ron-

Iban de camino a el Gran Comedor, cuando Harry rompió el silencio.

-Oye Ron- dijo un poco tímido.

-Si Harry- le contesto mientras gruñía su estomago.

-Me gustaría pedirte permiso.. para... tu..tu sabes. Pedirle a Ginny que sea mi pareja de baile.. y pues.. me gustaría que lo supieras.. y así- decía Harry un tanto nervioso. Ron solo lo miro.

-Si mi hermana quiere no tengo porque impedirlo, pero si la lastimas te golpeare la cara y te haré otra cicatriz.. pero mucho mas grande que la que tu-sabes-quien te hizo- dijo serio, pero ante el ultimo comentario sonrió, a lo que Harry se sintió mas tranquilo.

-Gracias amigo- dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Bueno, ahora hay que comer-dijo el pelirrojo, y Harry solo asistió feliz porque Ron lo halla aceptado bien y no le haya golpeado la cara.

Las chicas ya habían hecho las compras de sus zapatos y mascaras, todo combinaba perfectamente con sus vestidos y se dirigían hacia algún carruaje para irse a Hogwarts.

-Me duelen los pies- dijo Ginny.

-No lo dudes- dijo la castaña sonriendo.

-¿Por qué no avanzara el carruaje?- se pregunto Luna, con una mirada perdida.

-Tal vez necesita que haigan mas personas para avanzar- comento Hermione. Ginny al oír eso se quejo –¡Estoy demasiado cansada como para esperar aquí!-

-Tranquila Ginny, alguien tendrá que venir.. –

-Tarde o temprano- completo Luna con una sonrisa.

-Porque no mejor temprano- completo Pansy con una sonrisa entrando al carruaje, junto con Draco y Blaise, a lo que todos se sorprendieron.

Ese viaje seria extraño pero divertido, donde los nervios estarian a flor de piel, pero mas en cierto rubio y cierta castaña que se miraban diferente de cómo lo hacían antes.

-¿Les molesta si nos quedamos aquí?- pregunto Blaise. La pelirroja al ver la expresión que tenia su amiga Hermione, dijo –No, claro que no, cuanto mas rápido lleguemos mejor, y con ustedes el carruaje podrá avanzar- dijo con una sonrisa mirando a la castaña -¿Cierto Herms?-

-Claro- dijo ella sonriéndole con una mirada asesina, en ese momento odió a su amiga.

* * *

Hola

Seria un descaro pedir disculpas por no subir capitulo durante mucho tiempo, pero ojala si logren perdonarme, este es aproximadamente el antepenultimo capitulo, osea se acaba en dos capitulos mas.

No quiero tardarme mucho en actualizar asi que hare lo mayor posible.

Bueno, ojala les alla gustado el ap, cortito pero me gusto escribirle, ya tengo avanzado el sig. cap. y me gusta escribirlo(: me es divertido jeje. Asi que les dejo un adelantito:

_-Pero por ahí anda un cierto Ravenclaw que quiere invitarla, pero todavía no lo hace- dijo la pelirroja, guiñándole el ojo a Pansy, y ambas entraron al juego de 'Pon celoso a Draco Malfoy' _

_-Es cierto- dijo Pansy –Ese tal, Striitons ¿no?- _

_-Emm si, pero todavía no es seguro- decía Hermione mirando a sus dos amigas y luego a Draco._

_-Yo creo que te lo dirá hoy- dijo Luna sonriendo, entrando también al jueguito. Hermione solo se ruborizo demasiado y Malfoy no aguanto._

Jajaja, ojala les alla entrado el gusanito de la curiosidad jeje:

Cuidense y MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS, los que me tienen en FF en historia y en autor, los que tienen esta historia en Story Alert y tambien a todos los que me dejan un Review, no olviden dejarme uno, acepto reclamos por la tardanza y tambien, felicitaciones con flores jeje.

Hasta la otra.


	16. Cap16 Emociones, amistad y amor

Cap.16 Emociones, amistad y amor.

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J.K.Rowling, claro menos un personaje que saldra en este capitulo, ya lo vera.

* * *

Entraron las tres serpientes, el silencio era de lo peor, incómodamente incomodo, batallaron para sentarse y el rubio 'por casualidad' quedo a un lado de Hermione, pues Blaise lo empujo hacia ella y casi la aplasta

-Disculpa- dijo Draco muy cerca de su rostro, un poco ruborizado.

-No... hay problema- dijo sonriendo nerviosa.

Y entonces quedaron, Ginny, Pansy y Blaise y enfrente de ellos, Hermione, Draco y Luna.

Pansy al notar el silencio que daba miedo, quiso iniciar una conversación y de una vez apoyar a Draco con Hermione.

-¿Chicas, ustedes ya tienen parejas de baile?- pregunto sonriéndoles.

-Pues todavía no- menciono Ginny.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto esperanzado el rubio hacia Hermione que estaba a su lado, a lo que ella se puso un poco nerviosa.

-Es cierto, todavía no- dijo sonriéndole sinceramente.

-Pero por ahí anda un cierto Ravenclaw que quiere invitarla, pero todavía no lo hace- dijo la pelirroja, guiñándole el ojo a Pansy, y ambas entraron al juego de 'Pon celoso a Draco Malfoy'

-Es cierto- dijo Pansy –Ese tal, Striitons ¿no?-

-Emm si, pero todavía no es seguro- decía Hermione mirando a sus dos amigas y luego a Draco.

-Yo creo que te lo dirá hoy- dijo Luna sonriendo, entrando también al jueguito. Hermione solo se ruborizo demasiado y Malfoy no aguanto.

-Ese Striitons es un estúpido- lanzo descaradamente, a lo que Blaise soltó una carcajada por ver a su amigo celoso, Pansy le sonrió y lo miro triunfante, Ginny patio a Hermione para que viera la reacción de rubio, algo tonto pues ella obvio si se dio cuenta, y se aguantaba la risa mientras lo miraba con rareza, y Luna sonreía inocentemente.

-Luna..- dijo Parkinson –Eres de lo mejor- decía sonriéndole, la rubia solo le sonrió.

-Malfoy esta celoso- decía Zabinni mientras tosía falsamente. Hermione solo se puso roja ante el comentario

-Yo no estoy celoso- reprocho el rubio, haciendo puchero, lo fulmino con la mirada y cruzo los brazos, Hermione sentía que el rubio que estaba a su lado estaba enojado como también apenado, ella lo miraba viendo cada detalle de el, y vio, que debajo de sus ojos, tenia dos manchitas rojas, estaba ruborizado. Ella quería relajar a Draco así que hablo.

-Como quiera- dijo ella llamando la atención de las miradas de todos –No me gusta Alex, solo es un amigo- dijo sonriendo hacia Pansy y luego viendo a Draco, una conexión de varios segundos, pero que para el rubio fue importante.

-Entonces con quien quieres ir?- pregunto el rubio mirándola, y Hermione volteo a verlo a los ojos –Todavía no lo se, pero tengo la esperanza de que el chico que me gusta me invite- le sonrió nerviosamente, pues le había lanzado una indirecta, y volteo su rostro hacia la ventana, las tres chicas que iban con ellos los miraron tiernamente, dándose cuenta de que lo que había entre ellos era amor, Zabinni sonrió en sus adentros y le hizo una señal con los ojos a su amigo, para que sintiera su apoyo y para decirle, a su atontado amigo, que su castaña le había lanzado una indirecta. Draco solo sonrió, y se relajo, pronto llegarían a Hogwarts.

El camino fue silencioso, ya nadie hablo, estaban demasiado cansados y de pronto el carruaje paro.

Ginny bostezo y dijo –Por fin llegamos- Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y caballerosamente los dos chicos que iban con ellas, las dejaron bajar primero, mientras las chicas salían, Blaise aprovechó y le dijo a su amigo –Deberías invitar a Granger ya- le susurro. Este solo sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza. Pero cuando estaba apunto de hablarle, Ginny hablo.

-Nosotras ya nos vamos- dijo tomando a sus amigas por los brazos.

-Si, nos vemos luego- dijo Hermione –Tengo mucho sueño-

-Adiós – fue lo que dijo Lunita.

Dejaron a las tres serpientes paradas, y Pansy comento.

-Deberías invitarla o Striitons te ganara- le dijo mientras lo miraba y avanzaba, dejando a sus amigos atrás.

-Hazle caso a Pansy- dijo Zabinni –Te la pueden ganar-

-Si se lo diré Blaise, aunque recuerda, Granger no ama a Striiton, así que le dirá que no-

- no estés tan seguro- le dijo y ambos alcanzaron a Pansy.

Ginny y Hermione habían acompañado a Luna a su sala común, ambas leonas estaban en la habitación de Ginny, pues en la de Herms estarían Lavender y Parvati y querían mas privacidad, no querían que las mas chismosas de Hogwarts escucharan su conversación.

-¿Y crees que Harry me invite?- decía la pelirroja por décima vez desde que habían llegado, sin contar cuando estaban con Luna.

-Claro Ginn, se ve que el te adora- dijo Hermione sonriéndole.

-Bueno Herms, y es obvio que te invitara Malfoy, si viste que se puso ¡celoso!, ver a un Malfoy celoso no es de todos los días- decía la pelirroja picaramente. Hermione sonrió nerviosamente. –Pues tienes razón, pero quien sabe- dijo ella en un tono que ni ella se lo creía.

-Oye Hermione, y si Striitons te invita ¿Qué le dirás?- pregunto seria .

-No lo se Ginny, es obvio que pues no, yo quiero ir con Draco pero tampoco, quiero ir los sentimientos de Alex- dijo ella en tono preocupado.

-Eso si... Hermy, ¿No te has dado cuenta que mi hermano babea por Luna?- dijo ella emocionada sentándose en la cama –Ve como la mira, todo enamorado- decía feliz.

-Si lo se Ginny, es tan lindo.. hacen linda pareja- sonrió y Ginny le correspondió. –Mensa, tengo sueño, que te parece que si al rato vamos al Gran comedor, pero antes a dormir- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Claro Hermione- bostezo la pelirroja –Bye-

-Chao!

Harry y Ron habían acabado de tomar un bocadillo e iban hacia la Sala común.

-¿Crees que las chicas ya hayan llegado?- pregunto Ron.

-No lo se Ron, hay que ir a buscarlas- dijo el niño que vivió –Y aparte, pues tengo que hablar con Hermione- dijo serio.

-¿Crees que se relacione con los Slytherin cierto?- pregunto el preocupado, a lo que su amigo asistió. –Prométeme que me dirás lo que te diga- dijo Ron serio, pues el no era el que iba hablar.

-No te preocupes amigo, yo te cuento- sonrió.

-Oye, invitare a Luna al baile- soltó el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Encerio¡, que buena idea, porque se nota que te gusta- dijo Harry.

-¿Muy obvio?- pregunto el nervioso.

-Solo un poco- dijo el.

-Harry, ¿Cree que me diga que si?- pregunto un poco tímido.

-Claro amigo- le dijo apoyándolo.

Ambos se detuvieron y Harry pronuncio la contraseña y entraron a la sala común, esperando ver a sus amigas.

Pansy, Draco y Blaise ya habían llegado a su Sala, la chica morena se dirigió a su recamara con la intención de dormir, mientras que sus amigos se quedaron en los negros sillones del recibidor.

Pansy estaba recostada en su cama, pensando –Blaise me invito- mientras sonreía con una enamorada, y es que así lo estaba, a ella le encantaba ese moreno de Blaise Zabinni.

La morena cerro las cortinas de su cama, para que ninguna de sus compañeras la vieran tan sentimental, pues ojeaba el álbum fotográfico de ella y sus amigos –Que lindos tiempos- pensó sonriendo mientras veía una foto de ella y con sus amigos en 4° año y después viendo otra donde solo estaban Blaise y ella –Te amo- susurro, cerrando sus grandes ojos cafés y cayendo a los brazos de Morfeo, que la recibía con una sonrisa.

Malfoy y Zabinni se subieron de inmediato, después de conversar un poco con Nott, un compañero de ellos, una conversación común, que no pasaba de tareas.

-Malfoy, tengo que decirte algo- dijo Blaise Zabini, mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación, ese gran cuarto que solo compartía con Draco.

-¿Qué paso Blaise?- pregunto el rubio.

-¿Le dirás a todo Hogwarts que invitaras a Granger al baile?- le dijo serio, pero con un toque de nervios, si los Slytherin se enteraran de que irían juntos, lo matan.

-que se debe esa pregunta Zabinni?- pregunto serio, con una mirada de miedo. –Ahora odias a Granger-

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso, y también sabes que yo te apoyo con tu futura relación sentimental con ella, pero también piensa como le vas a decir a todo Hogwarts que vas a salir con Granger, la amiga de Potter, a la que siempre insultaste por ser una sangre suci... – se callo, le había regado, eso si era seguro.

-Dilo Zabinni, Sangre Sucia- dijo con odio en su voz, como si tuviera veneno y estuviera maldita. -¿Por qué negarlo? Ella es así, la amiga de Potter, ratón de biblioteca e impura, pero te digo algo Za-bi-nni, Yo la amo, Amo a Hermione Granger- la defendió Draco con todo lo que era el, pero no se dio cuanta que oídos ajenos habían escuchando todo.

Había entrado una niña pelirroja de grandes ojos color avellana, enojadísima a su recamara, despertando a su compañera de recamara Pansy Parkinson.

-¡Que te traes Rossel!- le grito la morena –No ves que una persona quiere dormir en paz- le reclamo a la pelirroja.

-¡Cierra tu boca Parkinson! No estoy para aguantarte- le reclamo –Tu no eres nadie para darme ordenes- le dijo, haciendo que la morena se levantara de su cama y con su varita se acomodara el pelo.

-Yo soy demasiado para ti Rossel, soy MEJOR- le dijo comportándose como una Slytherin, barriéndola con la mirada, quitándose toda señal de que apenas se había levantado.

-¡Ja! Claro que no, no me hagas reír- le escupió –Si lo fueras, tendrías bien vigiladito a Malfoy, porque ya debes de saber, que el a-do-ra a la Sangre sucia de Granger- lo dijo mas que nada para desahogarse, ¡Porque como Draco Malfoy quería a la Granger!, eso jamás lo iba a olvidar y tenia que arreglar las cosas; y si tenia que tener a Pansy de aliada, se arriesgaría, eran enemigas de sangre, no tenían un por que muy especifico, pero desde que se vieron se detestaron.

-Y ¿Eso a ti en que te afecta?- pregunto la morena viéndola, pero arrepintiéndose por lo que contesto, si que la había regado.

-¿Cómo que no te interesa Parkinson?, Draco ama a Granger, yo lo escuche, lo dijo con su propia boca a Blaise Zabinni-

* * *

Hola chicas y chicos!

Aqui este capitulo, creanme ya lo tenia, pero no lo habia subido porque queria agregarle un poco mas, pero pues decidi que no, la reaccion de Pansy la veran en el sig. capitulo. JuajajaxD

Les dire algo (Para algunos una genial noticia, para otras no.. todo depende) la historia se alarga jeje es que me daba cosita acabarla ya, asi que pues se le agregaran uno o dos capis mas, para hacerle de emocion porque como creo que piensan esa tal Rossel hara algo muy malo¬¬ uuyy! ya veran que jejeje.

Se me hizo muy divertido hacer la escena del carruaje, me reia solo cuando lo escribia, porque me imaginaba todo y yo: ajajajaj:P

Tambien pronto veran la platica de Harry y Hermione. Y pues pronto se seguiran formando mas parejitas para el baile: aaw el amor;P

Bueno es todo por ahora, intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible, quiero ver si ahorita acabo el sig cap. si es asi se los subire pronto, solo dejaria pasar un dia o dos.

Me gustaria pedirles RR... PORFAVOR! jejeje.. quiero ver que opinan y asi. Gracias a TODOS los que leen(:

ChaO! Bellos! y Bellas;D


	17. cap17 Conversaciones privadas y ajenas

Cap.17 Conversaciones privadas y ajenas.

_-Y ¿Eso a ti en que te afecta?- pregunto la morena viéndola, pero arrepintiéndose por lo que contesto, si que la había regado._

_-¿Cómo que no te interesa Parkinson?, Draco ama a Granger-_

-Al menos es mejor que quiera a Granger, que a ti Rossel, no soy estúpida, se que lo amas.. pero ¡Ja!, el JAMAS te haría caso, el es demasiado para ti, una zorra- lo dijo con tanto odio, que hasta ella misma se sintió extrañada.

-Así que prefieres que ande con una sangre sucia como lo es la estúpida amiguita de Potter, que conmigo, eso puede tomarse como traición Parkinsita-

-No seria traición, seria sentido común, porque quien es su sano juicio te querría de verdad Rosselita- le sonrió con arrogancia, mientras la joven pelirroja la miraba con odio y se dirigía hacia la salida.

-Se que algo escondes Parkinson, igual que Malfoy y Zabinni, se rumora que hablaban con los Gryyfindors, pero no con cualquiera, sino con Potter , las comadrejas y la sangre sucia, y lo voy averiguar y de mi te acordaras.. me vengare, ten cuidado linda- Parkinson solo la miraba y no dijo nada, que podía decir, simplemente demostraba con su mirada lo que sentía hacia esa serpiente, asco.

Cuando salió la joven, Pansy se dejo caer en su cama, pensando una y otra vez que haría. No le importaba mucho el que dirán, si se enteraran de que era amiga de Granger, todos le harían un favor –_Las hipocresías de mi alrededor se irían y tendría una verdadera amiga- _

-Tengo que hablar con los chicos- se dijo y salió de la habitación, guardando su álbum de fotos.

Harry y Ron se sentaron en los sillones de su Sala Común.

-Supongo que mi hermana y Hermione están en sus habitaciones ¿verdad?-

-También pienso eso Ron- le contesto su amigo.

-Quiero dormir un rato Harry, te dejo- le dijo el pelirrojo al moreno.

-Esta bien Ron, hablamos al rato- se despidió y Ron subió a su habitación, dejando a su amigo, viendo el fuego de la chimenea, porque aunque no hiciera frió, era un adorno muy Gryfindor.

Draco y Zabinni seguían fulminándose con las miradas.

-Se que la amas Malfoy- comento Zabinni –Y también sabes que te apoyo, mi única duda es si te atreverás y no te arrepentirás-

-¿Por qué negarla?, quiero bailar con ella- fue lo ultimo que dijo el rubio mirando a Zabinni con un toque de enojo; salió de su habitación, casi huyendo de la realidad, su realidad –_Le diré al mundo que amo a Granger y que bailare con ella.... si o... no-_ y con esos pensamientos salió de su sala común, claro sin percatarse de que cierta morena lo buscaba y una pelirroja obsesionada con el lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Hermione se levanto, solo durmió 20 minutos, se sentía descansada pero sentía que se tenia que levantar y extrañamente, sentía un dolor en el pecho, sentía que algo malo iba a pasar. Miro el reloj que tenia en su mesita de noche y se percato que eran las 6.30, así que se sentó, se puso un pantalón pesquero de mezclilla clara y una blusa blanca con unas balerinas negras. Se arreglo un poco sus rulos y salió de su habitación; paso cerca de la de Ginny y pensó en despertarla, pero descarto esa idea, pues se veía cansada cuando la vio por última vez, así que se dirigió hacia abajo, iba bajando las escaleras lentamente, recordando lo que había pasado en Hogsmade... _–Tantas cosas han pasado y Draco no esta muy enojado conmigo- _una sonrisa sincera le salió de su interior pero una voz la saco de sus recuerdos... una voz conocida, la de Harry Potter.

-Hermione- hablo la voz del niño que vivió, no se oía enojado, su voz era dulce y tranquila.

-Harry- dijo su nombre la joven castaña casi en un susurro, mientras se dirigía hacia el.

-Vamos a caminar Mione- dijo el tomándole la mano, ella solo asistió dejándose llevar por su mejor amigo.

Iban caminando, ambos muy juntos, en silencio. Cualquiera que los viera hubiera jurado que eran algo, pero solo eran amigos, dos amigos que tenían una conversación pendiente.

-Han pasado muchas cosas Hermy...- dijo, mas que nada para iniciar tan extraña pero a la vez necesaria platica.

Hermione suspiro y dijo –Si-

-¿Tienen que ver con Malfoy cierto?- comento mirándola serio, ella bajo la mirada y afirmo con su cabeza, empezando hablar, de todo lo que había pasado, omitiendo alguna que otra escena, pero al fin y al cabo contando todo... Harry la miraba, y ella solo hablaba y en una que otra situación que contaba se ruborizaba sola, como si pasara todo de nuevo. Cuando la castaña termino de contar, Harry se atrevió a preguntar directamente...

-¿Lo amas cierto?- le dijo mirándolo serio

-Si, yo lo amo- le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, Harry le tomo la mano y empezó hablar –Gracias por decírmelo, pero debiste de haber confiado en mi... –

-Lo se Harry, pero me daba temor ver tu reacción, tu odias a Draco si te lo decía...- el moreno le puso en sus labios su dedo, sellando su voz.

-Confía en mi Herms, somos amigos- sonrió el azabache y abrió sus brazos, dando a entender que quería un abrazo y la castaña sin negar se lo dio, reafirmando su amistad.

-¿Ron se enterara verdad?- pregunto con miedo rompiendo el abrazo.

-Tiene que- dijo Harry sonriendo nervioso

-Me matara- comento la castaña sonriendo.

-No creo que llegue a tanto- le guiño el ojo a la joven muchacha. -¿Nos vamos a la Sala común?- le pregunto el moreno.

-Ve tu Harry, iré a la biblioteca- le sonrió Hermione.

-Esta bien Herms... ¿Te parece bien si le comento a Ron?- La castaña solo asistió y se encamino hacia su destino, sin saber que algo malo pasaría.

Harry volvió a la sala común y subió a su habitación, Ron ya se había levantado.

-¿Hablaste con Hermione?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-Si- dijo Harry antes de comenzar a contarle a su mejor amigo, TODO lo que había pasado.

Pansy subió rápidamente a la habitación de Zabinni y Malfoy, y al llegar solo encontró al primero.

-¿¡Donde esta Draco?!- grito desesperada la joven.

-No tengo ni la menor idea Pansy- contesto de mala gana –Me he peleado con el... ¿y tu desde cuando lo buscas tan desesperada?- pregunto con un tono celoso.

-¿Celoso Blaise?- comento la morena

-Claro que no- contesto el mintiendo.

La morena solo sonrió y volvió a hablar –Tenemos que ir a buscarlo- le dijo tomándolo de la mano y levantándolo de la cama.

-No entiendo nada Pansy-comento desesperado saliendo de la habitación a gran velocidad con Pansy de la mano.

-Te cuento en el camino... – solo dijo eso y salieron rápidamente.

* * *

Aqui un capitulo mas(:

Ya pronto el baile. Hay me dejan un RR:D

Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y la siguen aunque me tarde siglos en subir capitulo:$ Muchas gracias(:

Cuidense~


	18. Cap18 La voz del alma

Cap.18 La voz de alma

Ha leer se a dicho!(:

* * *

_La morena solo sonrió y volvió a hablar –Tenemos que ir a buscarlo- le dijo tomándolo de la mano y levantándolo de la cama._

_-No entiendo nada Pansy-comento desesperado saliendo de la habitación a gran velocidad con Pansy de la mano._

_-Te cuento en el camino... – solo dijo eso y salieron rápidamente._

Draco caminaba cabizbajo por los terrenos de Hogwarts, se sentía extraño, el estaba enamorado de Hermione, pero tenia miedo de lo que su padre le pudiera decir, ir al baile con ella seria complicado... muy complicado. Iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que le sorprendió oír una voz familiar, extrañamente igual a la de el.

**-Tu la amas, tienes que estar con ella... –**

Draco se sorprendió por eso que hasta casi da un pequeño salto del susto. -¿Quién eres?- hablo en un susurro.

**-Soy tu subconsciente, soy la voz de tu alma-**

-Oh por Merlín, me estoy volviendo loco- pensó para si mismo.

-**No te estas volviendo loco, tarado arrogante, yo soy tu subconsciente, tu conciencia... ¿Por qué te complicas tanto? Solo invítala.**

-No es tan sencillo- pensó, contestándole a su mente, pero no obtuvo una contestación mas que el eco de su voz rondando por su cabeza ... _Solo invítala..._

El rubio respiro profundo, y se dirigió, nuevamente, hacia el colegio.

Entró a la biblioteca con una sonrisa, ya había hablado con Harry, y todo estaba bien, solo faltaba que Ron supiera, y estaría mas tranquila, aunque pensar en Ron, le ponía los pelos de punta. Fue a la estantería y busco un libro de Historia y se sumergió en su lectura, pero no se dio cuenta que unos ojos azules la observaban.

La habitación del niño que vivió estaba tensa, Ron histérico y el niño de ojos verdes solo viéndolo, esperando a que pronto callara, aunque perdía la esperanza cada segundo que pasaba.

-Ron tranquilo, por vigésima vez, siéntate y respira- le decía Harry.

-¿Tranquilo? ¿Quieres que este tranquilo? ¡Quieres eso, HERMIONE AMA A MALFOY Y QUIERES QUE ESTE BIEN, ESTAS DEMENTE Y TU, QUE NO LE DIJISTE NADA, OH! POR MERLÍN ESTO ES EL APOCALIPSIS!!!- gritaba el pelirrojo.

-Solo compréndela Ron- grito el azabache, mas fuerte que su amigo. Ron lo miro y por primera vez se sentó. –¿ Como quieres que lo haga?- pregunto mirándolo –El la ha ofendido toda su vida y ya se aman- pegunto con ironía y voz de enojo.

-Tampoco me gusta la idea Ron, pero es nuestra amiga y hay que apoyarla- dijo Harry –Solo apóyala-

-Esta bien Harry- dijo entre dientes. El azabache sonrió y asistió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación, pero antes de que lo hiciera Ron le pregunto: -¿Invitaras a mi hermana al baile verdad?-

-Si- el asistió, Ron solo le sonrió, Harry salió de la habitación y el pelirrojo termino de ponerse los pantalones.

-Hola Hermione- hablo una voz conocida casi en un susurro sentándose enfrente de la castaña. Esta solo le sonrió y bajo la mirada a su gran libro.

–¿Podemos hablar?- volvió a preguntar la voz de Alexander

-¿Es muy urgente?—pregunto la joven en voz baja sin despegar su mirada del libro, tenia en mente lo que le diría y tenia miedo, sabia que la invitaría al baile, Hermione lo apreciaba pero guardaba la esperanza de que Draco Malfoy la invitara.

-Es importante Herms- dijo Striitons. Hermione cerro el tomo, fue y lo dejo en su lugar en silencio, regreso a la mesa donde seguía el muchacho de pelo negro y hablo –Esta bien, vamos afuera para que no nos regañen- el joven solo le sonrió y salieron juntos de aquel silencioso salón.

Iban caminando, ella trataba de guardar siempre distancia pero el siempre buscaba estar cerca de ella, lo mas junto posible, ella solo sonreía y se alejaba 'sordeadamente'.

-Entonces, que era lo que me querías decir que es tan urgente-

-Quería preguntarte- mientras decía esto se puso enfrente de ella, la castaña lo miraba nervioso, no había nadie en el pasillo, solo veía que una joven pelirroja venia en contra suya, pero a lo lejos –Que si.. irías al baile.. conmigo- la castaña paro, una sensación de nervios y temor inundo su alma y provoco que parara en seco, su garganta se seco y no le salían las palabras, no sabia que decir.. bueno si sabia, la respuesta la gritaba su conciencia **No, dile que no.. tu amas a Draco Malfoy, ese chico sexy slytherin. **La castaña se extraño con esa voz que era exactamente igual a la suya pero la ignoro, en ese momento la situación no era para ponerse a pensar en esa voz, si no era como decirle a Alexander Striitons que NO quería ir al baile con el.

-Alex yo.... – empezó a balbucear la joven y empezó a caminar rápidamente, quería ya llegar a la esquina de ese pasillo y doblarla y seguir hacia su sala común y esconderse allí, al cabo un Ravenclaw no puede entrar _Gracias a Merlín. _

Cierta pelirroja ya había llegado a tal esquina, el pasillo era como en forma de 'T' y casualmente Draco venia en una dirección y Hermione Granger venia en otra –_Oh! Por Merlín, este es mi día de suerte- _pensó maliciosamente **¡Hazlo!** –Claro que si- se dijo a si misma. Dobló la esquina y se dirigió hacia el rubio caminando meneando la cadera, con paso firme y hablo –DRACO- alzo la voz...

Alexander corría para alcanzar a la joven, con grandes zancadas la alcanzo y la tomo de la muñeca, ambos había doblado ya la esquina y algo que extraño a el joven de la casa de las águilas fue que la castaña estaba llorando con expresión ida, su respiración era entrecortada; luego alzo su mirada como el cielo y vio a una pelirroja, al parecer de la casa de Slytherin besando a Draco Malfoy mientras ella le tocaba muy cerca de la entrepierna.

Draco estaba asustando, uno, lo habían tomado por sorpresa y Rossel lo estaba besando, dos, le estaban tocando sus partes intimas lo cual le resultaba excitante pero a la vez asquerosamente asqueroso, mas porque venia de la mas zorra de su casa y porque le daba una sensación que le decía que estaba traicionando .... –Hermione- Hablo Alexander, sacando a el rubio sly de su trance de sentimientos encontrados. Inmediatamente tomo la mano de su compañera de casa y se la quito de encima, la apretó tan fuerte alejándola de el mientras, al mismo tiempo que con su brazo opuesto se la quitaba de encima rompiendo con el beso, el cual no correspondió. Pansy y Blaise llegaron se la dirección contraria respirando rápidamente –Llegamos tarde- dijo Pansy mas para si misma –Sabia que intentaría algo- dijo mientras que veía la situación: Hermione llorando silenciosamente con expresión ida y trágica; Alexander con cara de confundido; Draco mirando a Hermione con expresión preocupada y Rossel sonriendo ampliamente.

Draco la empujo tumbándola al piso, la pelirroja solo gruñó cuando toco el piso. Pansy y Zabinni solo veían lo que pasaba.

-Hermione-. Grito Draco acercándose a ella lentamente –No es lo que parece- empezó a decir desesperado.

La castaña se soltó de Alexander bruscamente pues todavía la tenia agarrada de la muñeca, y camino hacia el balanceándose del puro coraje.

-¿Qué parece Malfoy?- preguntó ella parándose enfrente de el, con las piernas un poco abiertas, como en posición de defensa o como dirían los soldados muggles, posición de descanso, con sus brazos a los lados.

-Hermione- le dijo el rubio posando sus manos en sus hombros, la castaña los miro con asco y se los quito se encima, no salían lagrimas, sus ojos estaban rojizos, lo que hacían que se notaran mas sus ojos color chocolate.

-Sabes- empezó hablar la muchacha –Yo te amaba, yo iba a dejar TODO para estar contigo.. yo me sentía feliz contigo.. eso que casi no hablamos..- hablaba mientras reía irónicamente y de forma fría –Estaba haciendo que mis amigos te aceptaran- subía su tono de voz, la cual denotaba rabia y tristeza –¡YO TENIA LA ESTUPIDA ESPERANZA DE QUE ME INVITARAS AL BAILE...! – lloraba ya mientras gritaba, quería desahogarse.. gritar lo que sentía..

-Hermione.. – hablo el rubio acercándose a ella

-¡NO ME TOQUES!- grito mientras daba pasos hacia atrás, alejándose –NO ME VUELVAS A HABLAR ¡MALDITA SEA TE AMABA!... te amaba... te amo-

El rubio lloraba también, lagrimas salía de el. Hermione se le acerco y levanto su mano para darle una cachetada, Draco la esperaba y cerro los ojos, pero el golpe nunca llego, abrió los ojos extrañados, también de color rojo, vio que Hermione lo miraba aun con la mano alzada, la bajo lentamente y dijo –ME ARREPIENTO DE HABERME ENAMORADO DE TI Y ES QUE LO PEOR ES QUE TE SIGO AMANDO AUNQUE TE HAYAS BESADO CON LA MAS ZORRA DE TODO HOGWARTS- la castaña se alejo de el, pero el en dos zancadas la alcanzo, la tomo del brazo para que volteara, pero no lo hizo –No te arrepientas Hermy- le susurro, la castaña volteo a verlo, a Draco se le ilumino su rostro con la esperanza de que ella le hablara amablemente, pero se le nublo cuando escucho ... –Para ti soy Granger- se lo quito bruscamente y se alejo, pasando entre Pansy y Blaise que estaban asombrados por aquella situación y dejando a Striitons confundido. Este reacciono y se fue detrás de ella, ambos doblaron la esquina, el a paso apresurado y la castaña llorando en voz alta...

Zabinni, Pansy y Draco miraban a Rossel con un odio que ni el mismísimo Voldemort aguantaría. Rossel sonreía maquiavélicamente, con un descaro que ni el Slytherin mas ruin sonreiría, bueno, ella era la mas ruin, una zorra de primera...

-¡MALDITA PERRA INFELIZ, ZORRA MAL NACIDA!- grito con tanto coraje Pansy Parkinson echándosele encima alcanzándola a rasguñar la mejilla izquierda sacándole unas gotas de sangre, Blaise corrió hacia la morena y la tomo de la cintura. –No caigas a su nivel- le dijo mientras ella se movía desesperadamente exigiendo que la dejara golpearla.

-¡PORQUE LO HICISTE!, POR QUE MALDITA SEA ME BESASTE!- gritaba el rubio tomando fuertemente a la pelirroja y azotándola hacia la pared, la joven descaradamente no se quejaba y seguía con una sonrisa... –No solo te bese Draquito, si no también casi fajo contigo.. – lo dijo al aire con tanto descaro que solo provoco que Draco se pusiera mas enojado, la tomo del brazo haciendo que la joven hiciera cara de dolor, la elevo un poco del piso y luego la soltó dejándola caer

-Maldita zorra- le dijo el rubio con un rencor infinito en su voz, haciendo que Rossel sintiera un poco de culpabilidad **No sientas eso Rossel** escucho a su conciencia y descarto todo pensamiento de culpa..

-Vamonos- dijo secamente Malfoy siguiendo su camino, seguido de sus dos mejores amigos que insultaron a la pelirroja en su cara, todavía tirada en el piso.

Caminaba a paso rápido, quería ya llegar a la Sala Común, sus lagrimas no acababan, sentía odio, tristeza, se sentía sola... Alexander la había dejado de seguir después de que le grito que la dejara en paz.. no le importaba nada, exactamente sus planes con Draco, esas fantasías que llego a imaginar se desvanecían al instante de su mente, ¿el baile? Era historia, no iría con nadie, es mas, no iría, se ahorraría ver caras, la de Draco, la de Rossel, la de Alexander...

**¿Por qué no confías en el?**

-Me engaño- pensó la castaña

**Solo confía, el amor es ciego ...**

-¿Quién eres tu?- dijo en su mente, sentándose debajo de unas escaleras, cerca de su sala común, se recargo en la pared y cerro sus ojos, respirando lenta y pausadamente y dejando caer mas lagrimas que viajaban por sus mejillas y que terminaban en el frió suelo o se sumergían en sus labios rosados.

**Soy tu conciencia**

-¿Estoy loca?- le pregunto sonriendo para si misma, por la tonta pregunta

**No, solo soy tu subconsciente... soy lo que piensa tu alma, usas tu cerebro en este momento, debes dejar de pensar.. en el amor se siente. Tu corazón te dirá que hacer en realidad... tu lo amas.**

-Lo amaba, PASADO- dijo, todavía cerrando sus ojos.

**Lo sigues haciendo, no lo engañes.. no te engañes a ti misma..**

-Como sigo con el si me engaño, el que engaña una vez lo vuelve a hacer

**Confía en el, confía en lo que sientes, confía cuando te dice que te quiere. Cuando te venga a dar una explicación.. escúchalo..**

Hermione siguió con sus ojos cerrados.. no le contesto ni a su mente ni a si misma... no volvió a escuchar esa voz interna, solamente se limito a llorar en silencio debajo de las escaleras.

Harry bajo las escaleras, se dirigió hacia la chimenea y se sentó en los sillones color rojo, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando una voz los interrumpió..

-Hola Harry- hablo una voz que hizo que se asomara en su rostro una expresión de felicidad.

-Hola Ginny- dijo con una sonrisa, la cual la pelirroja le devolvió igual de felicidad. Aunque tenia cara de dormida, para los ojos verdes del niño que vivió, la mas pequeña de los Weasley era hermosa.

Ginny se sentó a un lado de el mientras bostezaba -¿Sabes la hora?- le pregunto –Creo que he dormido mucho- dijo sonriendo y bostezando a la vez, Harry la miro y dijo.. -creo que ya son las 7-

-Falta todavía para la cena- dijo la pelirroja –Tanto dormir me dio hambre- comento riéndose, Harry también lo hizo y ambos se miraron.

-No falta tanto exagerada- dijo Harry riéndose.

_Se ve tan lindo, ¿cuando me invitara al baile? _pensó la pelirroja mientras se reían con el. –Es que tengo hambre- dijo Ginny haciendo puchero y luego atacándose de la risa.

**Invítala** habló la conciencia de Harry y le hizo caso.

-Ginny- hablo con un poco de duda y nerviosismo

-Dime Harry- hablo la pequeña _Me invitara, me invitara_ pensaba nerviosa.

-Te quería preguntar que si a ti.. te.. g-gustaría ir al baile... con.. conmigo- el rostro de Harry se relajo cuando termino la pregunta, miraba esperanzado a la pelirroja, vio que el rostro de Ginny mostraba una sonrisa timida.

-Claro Harry.. ¡me encantaría!- dijo con una sonrisa y lo abrazo, el niño que vivió no se lo esperaba pero después de unos segundos de sorpresa, lo correspondió encantado. _Te amo Ginny Weasley _pensó mientras lo abrazaba. _Te amo Harry Potter _pensó la pelirroja mientras sentía mariposas en su estomago.

-¡MALDITA PERRA!- entro a su habitación Draco Malfoy seguido de Parkinson y Blaise, azotando la puerta.

-Tienes que hablar con ella Draco, tiene que saber que tu no le correspondiste- dijo Pansy poniéndose enfrente de el.

Zabinni solo los veía, sentía tanto coraje por lo injusto que el momento era con su mejor amigo.

-Pansy tiene razón- lo dijo sacando un poco el lado Gryyffindor, con valentía; Ambos chicos estaban enojados, pero ese era un momento en el que debían apoyarse.

-Lo se, es lo mejor- comento Draco tumbándose en su cama poca abajo.

-Esa Rossel es una zorra- comento Pansy sentándose al borde izquierdo de la cama.

-Ya se- dijo el rubio, todavía boca abajo. –Hermione no me volverá a hablar- dijo el rubio sonando como si estuviera llorando, y lo estaba, pero nadie dijo nada.

-Me las va a pagar- dijo Pansy con odio en su voz.

-¡No!- dijo el rubio –No le vas a hacer nada- dijo mientras se sentaba correctamente en la cama –Prométemelo- le pidió tomándole la mano a su amiga.

-No te lo prometo- fue lo ultimo que dijo mientras salía de la habitación de sus amigos.

-Ojala no haga una estupidez- dijo Zabinni –Aunque bien merecido se lo tiene la pendeja de Rossel, es una perra bien hecha- comento el moreno. Draco solo se sonrió y asistió con la cabeza. –Tienes que hablar con ella- le dijo Zabinni a su amigo, mientras salía de la habitación. Malfoy se acomodo en su cama y cerro los ojos, cayendo a los brazos de Morfeo, escapando de la realidad y con dos pensamientos... El de lanzarle mil Cruciatus a Rossel y el de cómo explicarle a Hermione lo que había pasado en realidad, cosa que seria complicada, porque la mujer que amaba tenia carácter. **Todo saldrá bien...**

Rompieron el abrazo que duro mas de dos minutos y se fueron hacia el Gran comedor, ya era hora de la cena y bien merecida se la tenían, las compras fueron pesadas.

Ya casi llegaban a su destino cuando una voz a lo lejos los llamo..

-¡Harry, Ginny!, espérenme- gritaba el hermano de la ultima. Ambos se pararon y voltearon hacia atrás, viendo como Ron se les acercaba a paso apresurado. -Se dirigen hacia el gran comedor ¿cierto?- pregunto ya mas tranquilo el pelirrojo, pues minutos antes estaba histérico.

-Claro, Ron- dijo Harry.

-Pues vamos, no perdamos tiempo- dijo sin mas contratiempo el joven Weasley y los tres siguieron su camino.

Llegaron y ya el Gran comedor estaba casi lleno, se sentaron y se empezaron a servir la comida que tenían en frente. Antes de empezar a comer, Ron le hablo a su hermana que estaba a un lado de el, y a lado de Ginny se encontraba Harry.

-Supongo que tu ya sabias lo de Hermione con el hurón ¿No?- pregunto Ron mirándola de reojo y con un tonito resentido. Ginny lo miro asustada y luego a Harry, ambos la miraban. La pelirroja tomo un sorbo de jugo de calabaza y hablo –Si, ya lo sabia- ya ninguno de los tres volvió a hablar, solo se limitaron a comer...

Neville llego y se sentó enfrente de aquel trío , solo los saludo y empezó a comer.

-Oigan, por cierto ¿y Hermione?- pregunto extrañado Neville. Tanto como Ron, Ginny y Harry abrieron los ojos asustados, no habían hablado con ella desde ya hacia una hora o mas.

-Debe de estar con ustedes saben- dijo Ron enojado .

-¿Con Vol..d-demo.....?- extrañado comento Neville, lo que ocasiono que Ginny se riera y Harry lo mirara raro, Ron solo le dijo –Eso a ti no te incumbe Neville, no te ofendas, pero no- dijo Ron serio y luego tomo un sorbo de jugo.

-No seas estúpido Ron, no esta con el... el debe estar aquí comien...do- Ginny volteo a ver la mesa de las serpientes y no había rastro del rubio, lo cual le preocupo, igual que a Harry, y solo enojo mas a Ronald.

Pansy iba por los pasillos buscando a Rossel, sabia que ella estaba cenando, pero por si acaso fue a buscarla por los pasillos cerca de ahí.

-Pansy- llamo Blaise a la joven.

-Mande- dijo la morena inquieta deteniéndose.

-No hagas nada estúpido- le comento su pareja de baile.

-¿Solo venias a decirme eso?- pregunto burlonamente.

-Odio ese tono de tu voz- dijo el moreno muy serio, haciendo que Pansy lo mirara y se olvidara un poco del odio que sentía hacia cierta pelirroja. Parkinson acaricio la mejilla de Blaise, al contacto, el moreno cerro los ojos, y tomo la otra mano de Pansy y la entrelazo con la suya;

-Perdón- dijo Pansy, luego miro las manos unidas y luego volteo y vio sus labios **Bésalo** y obedientemente, lo hizo, Zabinni le correspondió feliz de la vida y cada segundo que pasaba, el profundizaba el beso, haciendo que Pansy estuviera en el éxtasis del placer por tan dulce, apasionado y excitante beso.

Descaradamente Rossel estaba comiendo en el Gran comedor, sonriendo, expresando una felicidad que con solo verla daría coraje, claro, si viste lo que hizo ya hacia varias horas.

-Jessica Rossel, ¿Por qué tanta alegría?- le pregunto Milicent.

-Por nada Bulstrode, por nada, solo estoy feliz- le dijo sonriéndole. _Granger no esta cenando con sus amiguitos, así que debe estar llorando.. Maldita sangre sucia.. si yo no tengo a Draco Malfoy, tu tampoco Hermione Granger, la impura numero uno.. _

* * *

Aquí les dejo este capitulo que es como el regalo de navidad de mi para los lectores de este fic. Ojala les haya gustado este capitulo que lo hice con demasiado Drama, del bueno y del malo xP

Ojala Hermione perdone a Draco, pobrecitos los dos. Y esa Rossel en mi opinión es una zorra ¬¬ y aaw cueros Ginny y Harry, y también Blaise con Pansy... me da cosita con este Alex pero bueno...

Hice este cap con mucho cariño, ojala les haya gustado, a mi en lo personal es uno de los que mas me gusta, se ve como que con mas acción y así, me encanta como insultan a la tarada de Jessica Rossel¬¬ , como hablan los subconscientes y tiernísimo lo de Ginny y Harry.

Aquí les dejo su regalo de navidad por adelantado...  ojala les alla gustado.

Que pasen una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo.. Que Dios los bendiga a todos(:

Adiós!!


	19. Cap19 Everything

!Hola!

La verdad, creo que seria un descaro pedir disculpas por todo el tiempo que tardo en actualizar, porque la verdad esto es todo un descaro. Como quiera pues les subo el siguiente capitulo, y ojala no se hayan olvidado de este fic y que lo disfruten demasiado(: lo hize con cariño.

Les recomiendo que cuando vean este signo: **[8]** pongan la cancion de Lifehouse, _Everything. _Y cuando vuelva aparecer este signo **[/8]** pues pueden quitarla, ya no es necesario que siga, los recuerdo que esto es _**opcional**_ y es _**solo una recomendacion**_.La primera parte de este capitulo, esta inspirada en la cancion y queda muy bien como fondo :$. Lean tranquilos e imaginando cada situacion, asi sera mas emotivo todo jeje. La verdad yo amo esa parte; obviamente Dramione ;P

Me gustaria dejarles lo siguiente, es como un recordatorio de lo que ha pasado, para que recuerden, y si no es suficiente, pues denle una leida al capitulo anterior...** Lo que deben de saber antes de empezar a leer:**

1. Rossel besó a Malfoy a la fuerza y Hermione los vio.

2. Antes de que Hermione se topara con Draco, iba con Striitons pues este le queria pedir que fueran al baile juntos, algo que no sucedió gracias a la escenita de Rossel.

3. Hermione le grita a Draco por lo del beso con Jessica Rossel, y se enoja ella con el.

4. Striitons vio todo, asi que sigue a Hermione muuuuy confundido.

5. Blaise y Pansy tambien lo vieron todo, Pansy le dice a Draco que se vengaria de Rossel (le haria algo por lo que hizo)

6. RECUERDEN: Hermione estaba sola cuando se topa a Draco (eso ocurre en este cap) Ups! Spoilers :$ pero era necesario decirlo. Porque Alexander la habia dejado de seguir cuando Herms le grita que la deje en paz.

7. Harry invita a Ginny al baile

8. Despues de que Rossel besó a Draco, fue a cenar

Bueno, creo que es todo, deseo que no se me haya pasado nada, y si ustedes ven que algo importante se me ha pasado diganem para corregir y asi :)

Ojala les guste el capitulo :)

* * *

Cap. 19 Everything

**[8]**

Se secaba las lagrimas con sus manos. Se había dirigido hacia el baño de Mirtle la Llorona. Se miraba al espejo, sus ojos estaban rojizos por el llanto silencioso que había tenido ya hace 10 minutos.

Se mojo un poco la cara y se la seco con un pañuelo que traía. Lo guardo y salió del baño de niñas a paso lento. No iría a cenar, no quería ver a nadie, solo quería ir a dormir, olvidar un poco lo que había sucedido..

Draco Malfoy decidió vagar un rato por los pasillos, estaba tan enojado y triste a la vez. Se sentía burlado y con un nudo en la garganta por lo que había sucedido hacia ya rato con una de sus compañeras de casa. Rossel, la muy zorra, le había puesto una trampa. El sabia que la pelirroja andaba detrás de el, pero el nunca la tomo en serio, la veía mas como una admiradora mas. Ella no era importante para el y nunca lo seria.

Hermione caminaba en silencio, no lloraba, no pensaba, solo se dejaba guiar por sus pasos. Y lo vio, iba cabizbajo, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia . Y solo lo miro, sin enojo ni rencor, solo con tristeza. _¿Por qué maldita sea me hizo eso? Que no pensaba en mi, que no me quería. Yo tengo sentimientos... _pensó.

El rubio se detuvo y ella dejo de pensar, Hermione Granger no reaccionó, solo se quedo de pie en el mismo lugar. Estaban exactamente frente a frente, solo que, el de perfil. Volteo lentamente la cabeza y se miraron. Ella no supo que hacer, sintió mariposas en el estomago. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, todavía mirándolo, y dio media vuelta. Por Merlín, una parte de ella estaba dolida, la otra, simplemente quería escuchar de los labios de su serpiente, que el la quería y que todo fue un accidente, un maldito error. El peor error de todos.

El sintió felicidad y sonrió discretamente. Pero cuando vio que ella se volteo, sintió una punzada en el alma. Dio grandes zancadas para alcanzarla. Cuando lo logró, tomo su muñeca delicadamente.

-No sabes cuanto lo siento. Todo fue un maldito error- El hablo, Hermione lo escucho atentamente. –Yo no quería besarla, yo no siento por ella nada que no sea asco. A la persona que amo, a la que deseo a mi lado, la que me saca una sonrisa solo cuando veo su cara en mi mente eres tu Hermione Granger. A la mujer que adoro con el alma es a ti, solo a ti. Sueño despierto contigo. Desde nuestro castigo en encantamientos, me gustas. Por Merlín, mi corazón te necesita. Necesito un abrazo de ti.

Hermione se volteo lentamente y lo miro. Sintió sus palabras tan sinceras, deseaba que fuera verdad. Que no fueran palabras que se irían con el viento. Porque dichas palabras eran la gloria en sus oídos. Exactamente ella sentía eso por el. Como sucedió, no tenia idea, solo sintió amor en su corazón. Miro sus ojos azules como el hierro, que para ella eran el cielo. Y lo abrazo con desespero. Lo movió un poco, pues lo abrazo con mucha fuerza, toda la que tenia, Draco la abrazo también y escucho como sollozaba la mujer que amaba. Por Merlín, si que la amaba.

-Hermione, créeme. Por favor, quiéreme como yo lo hago- decía en un susurro, mientras lagrimas silenciosas corrían de sus ojos.

-Maldita sea, no sabes cuanto te amo- decía la castaña mientras lloraba y escondiendo su cara en el pecho del rubio por tenerlo abrazado –Pero le dolió a mi corazón. Sentí que salió de mi para no ver lo que hiciste con Rossel.

-Hermione, mírame- dijo el rubio mientras tomaba la cara de la muchacha entre sus manos –Ella me beso, yo no le correspondí. Yo no quería. Todo fue una trampa, exactamente no se porque lo hizo... quiero que sepas que a la que amo es a ti. Por que eres todo lo que necesito, porque tu eres lo que quiero, tu eres todo para mi. Eres todo. No puedo estar sin ti. Te necesito. Dime que sientes eso por mi. Por favor dime que me quieres. Porque yo te amo.

-Te amo Draco Malfoy. Tu eres todo para mi. Todo.

Draco sonrió y Hermione le correspondió y ambos se fundieron en un beso tan dulce y lleno de amor. Un beso que representaba todo lo que sentían. Todo.

-Hermy- hablo el rubio rompiendo un poco el beso.

-Dime- contesto entre risas.

-¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?.

-Claro que si tontito.

Ambos sonrieron y siguieron besándose. Ellos sentían un amor tan puro. Y quien lo diría, una serpiente y una leona amándose mutuamente.

**[/8]**

***********

Salía la mujer, que casi destruía una relación, del Gran comedor. Salió satisfecha por haber comido tan delicioso. Tan tranquila y cínica. No se imaginaba que sus planes, que habían funcionado al principio, hoy eran polvo, no eran nada.

Iba caminando lentamente. Cuando se topó a Pansy y a Blaise de frente, la pareja de serpientes iban de la mano, y Rossel, claro que se dio cuenta. Todo paso tan rápido.

Rossel tirada en el suelo. Pansy mirándola desde arriba. Blaise sonriendo maliciosamente.

Pansy se agacho a la altura de Jessica Rossel, y le susurro lentamente a su oído.

-Claro que te golpeé, y lo hice con gusto querida. No te metas con nadie que yo conozca y lo considere. No te vuelvas a meter con Draquito ni con Granger. No te conviene hablar y decirle a Snape ni a Dumbledore, como te rompiste la nariz, porque no te gustaría que se enteraran de tu secretito. ¡Ay no!, no me mires así, con esa carita de asustada. ¿cómo se tu secreto?, ¡ja! No te lo diré. Pero si te contare que si se quien era el padre, claro, si tu hijo hubiera nacido y no hubieras abortado. Si tu secretito yo lo cuento, el apellido de Rossel se iría para abajo. Quien querría a una maldita zorra rica... Nadie.

Se levanto elegante mente del suelo, la joven morena. Tomo a Blaise del brazo y se dirigieron al Gran salón a cenar.

Rossel, miro a la pareja alejarse. No había nadie en el pasillo. Se dirigió corriendo a la sala común, tapándose con sus manos la cara, para que no vieran que le sangraba la nariz. Ella se curaría a si misma, no le convenía que su secreto saliera a la luz.

*******

Las pelirrojos y Harry estaban preocupados por su amiga, ninguno de los tres comían, simplemente estaban desesperados.

-Tenemos que ir a buscarla- dijo Ginny.

-Vamos- dijo Harry con intención de pararse de su asiento, pero escucho la puerta del Comedor abrirse y volteo, de igual manera lo hicieron sus amigos, a ver si la que entrara fuera Hermione, pero sintieron la decepción correr por su sangre al ver que solo eran Parkinson y Zabinni.

-Malfoy, no esta con sus amigas serpientes, así que esta con Hermione- dijo Ron enojado viendo como la pareja de serpientes se sentaban tomados de la mano. Pero dejo de quejarse cuando escuchó de nuevo la puerta abrirse, dirigió su mirada hacia allí y se sorprendió al ver entrar a su amiga junto con Malfoy. Con la boca entreabierta miró perplejo el lugar de donde venían ambos, Harry y Ginny lo miraron y luego dirigieron su mirada hacia donde veía el pelirrojo y sonrieron, su amiga estaba bien.

*******

Cuando entraron al Comedor se sentían tranquilos y una alegría los invadía, ambos entraron con una sonrisa en sus labios, olvidando el problema que ocasiono Rossel y solo soñando despiertos con las confesiones que se hicieron.

-Nos vemos, Hermione- dijo Draco sonriéndole.

-Adiós- dijo esta sonriéndole; ambos jóvenes sabían que todos los miraban, porque era extraño que una serpiente le hablara a un león y viceversa, y mas extraño aun que fuera Granger y Malfoy.

Hermione se dirigió hacia su mesa, y se sentó a un lado de Harry con una linda sonrisa adornando su rostro, Ginny la miró picara y no resistió preguntarle...

-Herms, ¿por qué esa linda sonrisa? ¿acaso se debe a que entraste con uno de los chicos mas sexies de todo Hogwarts?

Hermione le regreso la sonrisa apenada –si- dijo ella –Y eso no es todo- continuo –Me ha invitado al baile.

La sonrisa de la pelirroja la puso mucho mas apenada.

-¡Eres una suertuda!- dijo esta subiendo la voz.

-¡Ginny! No grites- dijo la castaña emocionada.

-Es que es perfecto, ¡que bueno que se animó!- continuo su amiga.

-¿Y ustedes que opinan chicos?- dijo la castaña a sus amigos, tenia un poco de miedo de lo que pensaran.

-Sabes que no me gusta mucho la idea, pero te apoyo Hermy, eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero mucho- dijo Harry, sacando un poco su lado cursi.

-Yo detesto a esa serpiente- dijo Ron secamente, y Hermione al ver la actitud del pelirrojo bajó la mirada, pero su amigo continuo –Pero, si el te hace feliz, no me opongo y te apoyo igual que Harry, eres mi mejor amiga Mione, te quiero mucho-

Hermione sonrió, no pudo contenerse.

-Gracias- fue lo único que dijo ofreciéndoles a sus amigos la mas bella de las sonrisas.

*******

Pansy sonrió al ver a su rubio amigo sentarse con una sonrisa en su cara. El rubio se sentó a un lado de ella, mientras que Blaise estaba al otro lado de la morena.

-Veo que las cosas con Granger mejoraron- comentó su amiga, luego de beber su vaso con zumo de calabaza.

-Si, Pansy. Todo mejoró, hablé con ella.

-Que bueno Draco- opinó Blaise –Hacen linda pareja.

Malfoy sonrió, porque estaba enamorado y sentirse así, para el era demasiado maravilloso.

-Creo que te gustaría enterarte de lo que hice- comentó la morena.

-¿Y que has hecho Pansy?- comentó dudoso el rubio.

-Le di una lección a tu admiradora numero 1.

-Pansy...- habló con tono reprobatorio su amigo.

-¿Qué, Draco, que? Conmigo NADIE se mete- dijo ella subiendo el tono de voz.

-¿Le hiciste algo muy malo?- pregunto este mientras daba una mordida al pan que tenia en su plato. Zabinni rió por lo bajo.

Pansy bufó y hablo. –No le hice nada de lo que me arrepintiera, solo una advertencia y un golpecito.

*******

Rossel estaba en el baño de Mirtle la Llorona curándose el golpe que le había dado Parkinson.

-Es una maldita- se dijo para si misma –La odio- exclamo mientras se miraba al espejo. –¡Pero como rayos sabe que aborte!.

*******

El Comedor se fue viendo mas solo cada vez, era ya noche y todos iban ya a dormir, el baile seria ya en 2 días y todos estaba contentos, esperaban con ansias ya ese día. La semana se había hecho larguísima para la mayoría de los estudiantes, pues deseaban con toda su fuerza que pronto ya fuera el gran día, el día en que las chicas usarían sus hermosos vestidos que habían comprado y el día en que los muchachos usarían esos trajes e irían con las chicas a bailar.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que yo y Hermione nos vallamos a dormir- dijo la pelirroja, tomando de la mano a su amiga y levantándose ambas de la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Es cierto, estoy cansada- dijo la castaña bostezando.

-Esta bien chicas, nos vemos mañana. Nosotros no tardamos en irnos a la Sala Común- comentó Harry.

-Adiós- exclamó el pelirrojo –Que descansen.

-Bye- dijeron ambas chicas al unísono y desaparecieron por las grandes puertas de madera.

-Oye Harry- habló Ronald.

-Si, amigo.

-Espera- dijo y saltó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Luna Lovegood iba en su mundo, se estaba levantando de la mesa cuando la intercepto una cabellera pelirroja.

-Hola Ronny- hablo con una sonrisa la rubia.

-Hola Luna- dijo este correspondiéndole.

-Necesitabas algo- exclamó educadamente la chica.

-Quería preguntarte algo.

-Dime- continuo cortes.

Ron inhaló y habló -¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo? Claro, si tu quieres- dijo el mirándolo esperanzado.

La rubia le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Me encantaría Ron- le contestó.

-Bueno, entonces te dejó para que te vallas a dormir, nos vemos mañana Luny- dijo este dándole el paso.

-Claro, Ron, nos vemos- dijo esta dulcemente y siguió su camino para salir del comedor.

El pelirrojo, con una sonrisa de bobo, camino de nuevo hacia su mesa, donde Harry lo esperaba con una sonrisa.

-¿Supongo que te dijo que si?- pregunto.

-Supones bien- le dio la razón con una sonrisa.

*******

Muchos lo retaron mientras cenaba, otros solo lo miraron confundido, otros simplemente callaron, porque aunque el hubiera entrado con una Gryffindor, y no cualquiera, sino la amiga de Harry Potter, el era Draco Malfoy y se le debía respetar sino la vida del que no lo hiciera seria miserable.

Las tres serpientes salieron elegantemente del Comedor, a paso rápido.

-Tienes suerte de que nadie se te haya revelado- comentó Pansy para molestarlo un poco, a ella le gustaba discutir con su rubio amigo, y aunque no se peleaban para toda la vida, se desaburria haciendo eso.

-No les conviene- exclamó arrogantemente.

-Es bueno darse cuenta que el viejo Malfoy no desaparece aunque este enamorado-dijo su moreno amigo sonriéndole.

-Sigo siendo el mismo, querido Blaise, solo que a mi persona se le agregado un sentimiento que nunca había sentido- dijo orgulloso

-Los quiero mucho- dijo Pansy sonriéndoles –Son importantes para mi.

-Pansy..- dijeron tiernamente ambos chicos y la abrazaron.

-No porque seamos de la casa Slytherin nos olvidaremos de decirnos que somos amigos ¿cierto?- habló de nuevo la morena.

-No lo dudes amorcito- dijo Zabinni sonriéndole.

-No lo olvidaremos- concluyó el rubio.

*******

Ambas jóvenes de Gryffindor subían las escaleras para dirigirse hacia sus dormitorios. La castaña iba ya abrir la puerta de su habitación cuando su amiga, la pelirroja, le habló, haciéndola parar.

-Prométeme que mañana me contaras lo sucedido con Malfoy- dijo haciendo un pucherito.

-Si, Ginny, lo haré... pero, debes saber que no todo fue bueno- dijo la castaña suspirando.

-¿A que te refieres, Hermione?.

-Ven, te contare ahora mismo, ¿vamos a la Sala de los Menesteres?.

-Vamos, Herms.

Ambas se dirigieron hacia la gran pared que abría la sala multiusos. Hermione deseo un lugar donde pudiera hablar de forma segura, donde no escuchara nadie y donde estuvieran cómodas.

La joven castaña, le contó hasta el mas mínimo detalle, desde que se iba hablando con Alexander hasta cuando entraron, ella y Draco, al Comedor.

-¡Que lindo que se te halla declarado Mafoy!- comentó la pelirroja, cuando su amiga terminó su anécdota.

-Lo se, Gin. – suspiró la castaña-

-Y esa Rossel.. ¡Es una maldita!- dijo enojada la joven Weasley.

-Lo se, amiga. Pero eso ya pasó y entre Draco y yo todo esta bien- dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno amiga, ya es tarde y hay que dormir. Y faltan ya un día para el baile- dijo emocionada la pelirroja.

-Ginny, faltan dos- dijo su amiga corrigiéndole y parándose de los sillones que había aparecido en la Sala –Hoy y mañana, y ya el sábado es.

-Bueno Hermione- dijo también parándose de su asiento y saliendo de la gran sala junto con su amiga –Técnicamente, hoy no cuenta- dijo sonriéndole.

Hermione, con una sonrisa suspiró y habló. –Bueno, Ginn, esta bien. Vamos a dormir ya, me estoy muriendo de sueño- dijo y bostezó. Ambas se dirigieron hacia su sala común, habia sido un dia pesado.

* * *

Ojala hayan disfrutado el capitulo :) que les haya gustado seria lo mejor ;D

Si se animan pueden dejar un Review, creanme que acepto de todo, regaños por actualizar tan tarde, quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, etc, etc... nos seguimos leyendo porque esta historia si que la voy a terminar ;) no lo dudes

Cuidense; !Adios!


	20. Cap20 Mañana es el Gran Día

**¡Hola!**

Aqui el penultimo capitulo de esta historia :) Ojala la hayan disfrutado mucho, proximamente el ffinal de esta historia. Que pues entre tardanzas y tardanzas, pues ya mero llega a su fin :/

**Todo pertenece a Rowling :)**

Nuevo blog sobre mis historias sobre Harry Potter y Twilight, lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil, pero como quiera se los dejo aquí.

**h t t p : / / m o n n y - w r i t t e r . b l o g s p o t . c o m **

Disfruten este capitulo, es un poco corto, pero lo hize con cariño. :D

**

* * *

****Cap. 20 Mañana es el gran Día.**

Pansy entró a su habitación y vio que la cama de su compañera de cuarto estaba escondida por la cortina, la joven morena, supuso que estaba ya dormida, pues pudo escuchar la respiración de la pelirroja que mas detestaba en el mundo. Sonrío al recordar el buen golpe que le dio hacia ya rato; se recostó en su cama tranquilamente y antes de caer a los brazos de Morfeo deleitó su mente con los recuerdos de la cara de Rossel.

Draco y Blaise también durmieron tranquilamente, Draco, con la dulce cara de la persona con la cual estaba enamorada, y Blaise, con la dulce morena que quería.

Hermione soñó mil y un veces con Draco Malfoy; Ginny durmió sonriendo, pues estaba completamente feliz porque su pareja de baile era la persona de la cual siempre había estado enamorada desde pequeña; y Ron, durmió orgulloso por el valor que tuvo al invitar a Luna Lovegood, y durmió aun mas feliz, al saber, que ella seria su pareja oficial.

*******

La clase de Encantamientos había acabado, y esa clase que en el pasado había sido tan molesta y fastidiosa porque era compartida con Slytherin, hoy no fue tan mala. Veía a Draco de lejos, su pareja de baile, la persona a la cual amaba. Deseaba que fuera mañana para bailar con el y sentirlo cerca.

Draco estuvo casi como ella, en una situación muy parecida, soñaba despierto con su pareja de baile, Hermione, y aunque casi toda la casa a la que pertenecía sabia que hablaba con una Gryffindor, no le importaba, porque el haría lo que quisiera, y lo que quería hacer era estar con Granger.

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaba saliendo del salón, cuando una voz femenina le habló a la castaña.

-Granger- habló, venia sola, sin Zabinni ni Malfoy.

-Si, Parkinson- le contestó educadamente sonriéndole, la morena le correspondió de igual manera.

-¿Puedo hablar un segundo contigo?- pregunto mirándola, y luego a los dos chicos que la acompañaban.

-Claro- le dijo y luego se dirigió hacia el pelirrojo y el pelinegro –Chicos, esperen aquí, no tardo.

-Claro, Hermione, aquí te esperamos- contestó Ron y Harry solo asintió.

Pansy dio media vuelta y Hermione la siguió, no se alejaron mucho, solo lo suficiente para que no escucharan los leones.

-Oye, Herms.

-Dime, Pansy- le contestó sonriendo.

-Primero que nada que bueno que ya no estas molesta con Draco, el te quiere mucho.

-Lo se- dijo ruborizándose.

-Rossel es una zorra y Draquito jamás se ha interesado en ella, y aparte ya le di una lección- dijo orgullosa la serpiente.

-¿!Que le hiciste?!- pregunto alarmada la leona.

-La misma reacción que Draco- dijo Pansy mas para si misma que para su amiga –Se supone que deben de estar felices porque pues le hice algo, y en vez de eso se asustan o hacen una cara.. – rió –Pero bueno, no fue nada malo.. solo la amenacé y le di un golpecito, ya no les dirá nada.

-¡ay Pansy!

-¿ay, que, ay, que? Se lo tenia merecido Hermione, pero bueno, otra preguntita mas.

-Claro- sonrió por la reacción de la morena.

-¿De que color es tu vestido?- preguntó curiosa

-Naranja con dorado ¿por qué?- pregunto dudosa.

-Por nada, Mione, y supongo que tu antifaz es dorado ¿no?.

-Estas en lo correcto, Pansy.

-Genial- exclamó –Te dejo, porque tus amiguitos ya se cansaron de esperarte, ¡Adios! Luego nos vemos.

-Espera- la detuvo la castaña.

-¿Si?- habló sorprendida la serpiente.

-¿No te avergüenza esta conmigo, una Gryffindor?- preguntó la castaña apenada.

-No me avergüenza estar con mis amigas- dicho esto, le guiño un ojo y se fue, dejando a Hermione con una sonrisa en su rostro y con una dudita en su mente, _¿por qué le habrá preguntado el color de su vestido? _

Hermione se dirigió con sus amigos y ambos se dirigieron hacia la siguiente clase: Transformaciones con Hufflepuff y su ultima clase del viernes fue Defensa contra las artes oscuras con Raveclaw. Todo tranquilo y todo bien.

-Oigan, chicos- dijo Hermione. El trío de oro caminaba por los pasillos lentamente. Hablando de cosas irrelevantes, cosas que habían pasado ese día. Todavía faltaba una hora para la cena, así que antes de dirigirse al gran comedor, paseaban por los pasillos para llegar a su sala común.

-Bueno, me es extraño- empezó hablar haciendo diferentes tipos de caras, como si estuviera confundida y no supiera que reacción sacar –Ustedes... ¡Por Merlín! Son tan complicados- empezó a decir la castaña riéndose nerviosamente. Harry sonreía al ver la cara de su amiga y Ron no aguanto y lanzó la carcajada.

-De verdad necesitas desahogarlo- dijo Ron riendo enérgicamente.

-¿!De que te burlas?!- preguntó la joven nerviosa dándole un suave golpe en su hombro.

-¿De verdad quieres que lo diga yo?- pregunto divertido el pelirrojo.

-¡Merlín!- exclamo con gesto ofendido -¡Ginny les dijo! Tu hermanita es una traidora- dijo riéndose con su rostro ruborizado.

-Te ves graciosa cuando te sonrojas- dijo entre risas su amigo pelirrojo.

Harry veía la situación divertida y suspiró.

-Hacia demasiado que no los veía reír juntos- dijo con tono melancólico.

Ambos amigos de él soltaron la carcajada.

-¡ay, Harry!- dijeron al unísono.

-Y dicen que yo soy la cursi- dijo divertida la castaña.

-Pues Harry compite para quitarte el puesto- sugirió entre risas.

-¡Oye!- se quejó el niño que vivió.

-Bueno, bueno, no hay que salirnos del tema- dijo Ron tratando de calmar su risa.

-Hermione- empezó hablar Harry Potter –Queremos oírlo de tu boca- dijo serio.

Hermione miró el techo pensativa, suspiró y lo dijo, y no pudo esconder la sonrisa de enamorada que le salió cuando empezó articular la frase...

-Draco me pidió ser su compañera en el baile y yo acepte- lo dijo tranquilo. La reacción de sus amigos no había sido tan mala, y que Ginny se los haya dicho no fue tan malo, al menos no se enfadaron y hasta se pusieron felices.

-¡Felicidades!- exclamaron sus amigos.

-Pensé que se molestarían...- dijo pensativa –No abran tomado una poción de la felicidad o algo por el estilo- dijo ella sonriendo.

-No, Hermy- dijo Harry –Nosotros te apoyaremos...-

-... Y si te quiere hacer algo, lo golpearemos- dijo Ron terminando la frase de Harry. Aunque claro, Hermione supuso que lo que dijo su pelirrojo amigo, no lo hubiera dicho Harry.

-Gracias- dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla a sus dos amigos –Vamos a la sala común.

***

Algo que se reconocía de Pansy era su búsqueda de la perfección. Y la relación de su mejor amigo con una Gryffindor no sería la excepción, y aunque no fueran la pareja mas perfecta, al menos intentaría que ambos combinaran... Así era la mentalidad de Parkinson.

-Sabes, Draquito- dijo la mujer entrando a la habitación de su amigo rubio y su pareja de baile, Blaise –No usaras el antifaz plateado, usaras uno dorado- dijo mientras ponía aquel antifaz dorado en el escritorio de su amigo Malfoy.

-¿Y porque ese cambio de color?- preguntó el rubio sin quitar la vista del techo, pues estaba recostado.

-Pronto lo sabrás- dijo velozmente, mientras se paraba frente a Zabinni y lo besaba en la boca –Nos vemos- le susurró y se marchó.

-¿Qué se traerá entre manos?- preguntó la serpiente rubia para sí misma.

-No lo se, pero yo amo a esa mujer- dijo su amigo, aun sorprendido por aquel beso fugaz, que hizo vibrar todo su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza.

****

El trío dorado entró a la Sala común y de inmediato fueron interceptados por una pelirroja sonriente.

-Harry, Ron, Herms- dijo en modo de saludo. Los tres mencionados sonrieron. –He hablado- continuo hablando –Con Luna, y ella se ofreció a esperarnos afuera de la sala común, yo le dije que sería mejor que tú, Ron, fueras por ella a su sala, pero ella lo negó. Así que ella esperara afuera mientras salimos. Malfoy, Parkinson y Zabinni nos verán allá a las 8 en punto, para entrar juntos, bueno mas que nada el hurón y tú, Hermy- dijo satisfecha.

-¿De que estas hablando?- preguntó confundido el pelinegro.

-¡Harry! ¿En que canal estas?- preguntó exasperada la pelirroja –Baile, parejas, mañana... – habló sonando como si fuera lo mas obvio.

-¿Saldrás con Luna, Ron?- preguntó sorprendida la castaña. Haciendo que su amigo se pusiera rojo de vergüenza.

-Es tan tierno que sean pareja- exclamo su amiga, al notar el rojo en la cara del chico, sabiendo que esa era sí silencioso.

-Y pues con nosotros no hay problema, Harry. Somos de la misma casa- dijo Ginny sonriendo y Harry también lo hizo y por un momento se perdieron cada uno en los ojos del otro.

Ron tosió levemente para llamar la atención, pero ninguno de los dos enamorados le hizo caso, así que Hermione se lo llevó del brazo.

-Mañana será un gran día- dijo la castaña mientras recordaba a su enamorado.

-No sabes cuanta razón tienes, Hermy- le contestó su amigo.

Después de rato, después de una platica tranquila entre Ron y Hermione, y después de que acabara el repentino ataque de amor entre la pelirroja y el niño que vivió; los cuatro jóvenes se dirigieron a cenar.

Y no pasó nada relevante durante la ultima comida del día, solo un anuncio de Dumbledore que saco mas sonrisas en el Gran salón: Mañana las clases se suspendía por el baile.

-Perfecto- pensaron ambas jóvenes, una pelirroja y otra pelinegra –Mas tiempo para arreglarse- ambas volvieron a decirse en su mente.

* * *

Entonces, ¿Que piensan sobre la historia?

Reviews? sisis :) chiquitos, extensos, sugiriendo, criticando ... de todo se acepta, claro menos esos que te dicen: este fic es un asco y ni si quiera explican la razon ¬¬ jaja peroo buenoo :P

**Gracias por leerme :)**

**chaO***


End file.
